Learned by Heart, Kept in Mind
by Karibou
Summary: COMPLETE! Prequel to Reap. Stranded on a remote alien world, Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter have to use their wits to stay alive. Their search for a way home leads them to other discoveries along the way. Warning: SHIP AHEAD. Rated for mature scenes.
1. Mounting Pressure

Title: Learned by Heart, Kept in Mind

By Karibou

Disclaimer: Alas, not my characters. (But I'd happily borrow Jack O'Neill anytime.) SG-1 belongs to Gecko and MGM. Don't sue me.

Summary – Stranded on a remote alien world, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have to use their wits to stay alive. Their search for a way home leads them to other discoveries along the way. (Warning: **SHIP AHEAD!**) Technically, a prequel to "Reap What is Sown," but works as a stand-alone, too.

Spoilers: Not quite sure… maybe up to season 5? Definitely post Divide and Conquer, but before Daniel's ascension and Janet's death.

Pairings: Do you have to ask???

Category: Romance/Angst (Am I capable of anything else?) I guess some humor, too.

Rating: PG-13, at least for now.

* * *

A/N: Never fear, I'm not abandoning "The Path from Yesterday." Which, by the way, you should read if you haven't. (_shameless plug!) _This plot snuck up and hit me when I was watching, of all things, old Star Trek Voyager episodes. Had to get this down before it fell out of my overly-encumbered brain! Nothing like writing TWO stories at once, LOL! 

Anyway, my goal with this one is to make all those die-hard Shippers squirm with that electric Sam-Jack tension. Go ahead, yell all you want. I'm determined to be a tease this time.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Teal'c, what can you see from up there?" Colonel Jack O'Neill bent his head over the military-issued radio clipped to his vest. As his eyes darted around the wooded clearing, he seemed to absorb every detail of his surroundings like a dry sponge soaked up water.

In a moment, the radio crackled to life. "It is as we suspected, O'Neill. There seems to be an abandoned settlement in the valley below us. However, due to the rough terrain along the mountainside, I would estimate our destination to be more than a full day's walk from our current position." The Jaffa's voice conveyed no impatience or unease. He was simply stating the facts as he saw them.

It was not a feeling that Jack shared. Shaking his head unhappily, he snapped a reply back into the radio. "Damn. By the time Carter and I get there, we'll have lost most of the day." Sighing with annoyance, he made his decision instantly, a hallmark of his intense military training. "You and Daniel go ahead and make camp near the gate tonight. Carter and I will finish this study of hers and meet you there by midday tomorrow. Hopefully, that'll give us enough daylight to make a decent start toward the settlement."

Teal'c replied without hesitation. "We will make camp as soon as we find a suitable location. I wish you much luck with Major Carter's geological study."

Jack made a face. He pretty much hated scientific legwork, but General Hammond had been behind Sam's plans 100. He'd zoned-out on most of the details, but apparently the MALP had picked up some weird readings here on this mountainous planet. So, while Daniel and Teal'c had looked for further evidence of a suspected human settlement, he and Carter had gone off into the woods, looking for rocks.

He could hardly restrain his enthusiasm.

Glancing around uneasily, he closely monitored Carter's location. She had a way of becoming totally absorbed in a task, especially when science was involved. For this reason, he usually chose to supervise her on these types of expeditions. He and Teal'c were generally the babysitters for their more egg-headed teammates, watching for toothy predators and skulking bad guys while the Doctors lost themselves in their work. He supposed Teal'c could have watched Carter, leaving him to stay with Daniel, but, well…

His eyes zeroed in on his assigned teammate. Sam was currently bending over some scientific gizmo, totally engrossed in her current task and completely unaware that her nicely rounded rear-end was rather spectacularly highlighted by the late afternoon sunlight.

Yeah, he could have been with Daniel, but the view here was much better.

"Sir, could you give me a hand here?" Sam called out to him without standing up.

Jack nearly choked. Still focusing on the gentle curve of her bottom, he couldn't stop the reply that flew from his lips. "Oh yeah. I'll give you a hand." Or two. Right, smack-dab on your…

Something in his voice must have given him away, because his second-in-command jerked upright and turned to look at him oddly. "What did you say?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

Jack's face instantly transformed into its normal state of slightly-bored impatience. "I said I'd give you a hand," he said innocently.

She gazed at him for another moment. Apparently satisfied by what she saw, Sam shrugged and pointed to the instrument on the ground. "I need you–"

_Oh_, he thought wickedly, _if only she'd stop there_.

"-to stand here and tell me if this light starts blinking after I calibrate the next sensor."

_Damn._

"Yeah, sure." Jack said, sounding resigned.

Without looking back, Sam strode across the clearing to another piece of electronic equipment. "Just don't touch anything," she commanded as she walked away.

Once again focused on her retreating backside, Jack sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Major."

Well, okay, he amended silently. That was a big, fat lie. He'd _definitely_ dream of it.

* * *

Jack mechanically chewed and swallowed the last of his oh-so-tasty MRE dinner. It had been a tediously long afternoon, complete with several mind-numbing lectures from his second-in- command about geo… seismic… something or others. Worse than that, she'd eventually wandered off behind some trees to set up the last of her instruments, thus cutting off his view of her… well, curvy parts. He supposed it was for the best. Lusting after one of his teammates was certainly not on the official mission objectives, and was really more frustrating than anything. 

Sam glanced over and saw the decided lack of enthusiasm on Jack's face. "Not very satisfying, hey?"

Blinking rapidly, Jack suppressed a feeling of alarm over her words. She couldn't possibly know what he'd been thinking. Looking utterly confused, he stared at her for a moment. "Huh?"

Sam gestured to the remains of his meal. "Your MRE. Not so good tonight?"

"Oh!" Jack felt relief wash over him. "Right."

Carter's eyes flashed questioningly for a moment. _What did he think I meant?_ Then, pushing the thought aside, she tried again to engage him in conversation. "What was it?" Seeing more incomprehension on his face, she sighed. _Focus, Jack._ Again, she pointed to his dinner. "The MRE. What was it tonight?"

For a moment, Jack pondered the question. "Honestly," he said, sounding rather perplexed, "I have no idea."

Sam couldn't help laughing. That was Jack, all right. She'd give up her computer for a month – no small sacrifice! – to find out what went on in that head of his, especially at moments like this. She'd been getting a weird vibe from him for most of the day. He was usually very single-minded about security when in the field. Today, however, he'd seemed distracted and preoccupied. It was impossible to know what the problem was.

Well, she thought boldly, there is one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, she started cleaning up her own meal and spoke casually. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Jack, who had been staring off into space, still pondering the contents of his dinner, directed his chocolate-colored eyes at her. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" He didn't sound especially convincing to even his own ears.

Carefully avoiding eye contact, Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I just get the feeling that you weren't entirely with me today."

Oh, that was so not true. He'd _definitely_ been with her today. He'd been entirely, thoroughly, _lustfully_ with her, though he couldn't very well admit it. Improvising, he looked into the waning campfire. "I dunno, Carter. Must be something about this place."

Sam heard the underlying tension in his voice, but sensed that he wasn't going to talk about it. Suppressing a sigh, she risked a glance in his direction. He seemed totally engrossed in the flames that were reflecting off his rugged, handsome features. Sam immediately pulled her eyes away. Ever since their soul-searching confessions during the Zatarc testing, there had been a tension between them. Though she cherished the memory of his stark, emotional declaration, she couldn't help regretting the distance it seemed to put between them. Before, if he'd accidentally brushed up against her, she could at least pretend that the touch had only affected her. Now, however, she painfully understood that the sensual awareness in her own mind could easily be occurring in his. And, with no real way to resolve those emotions, it was something she imagined she'd just have to get used to. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she instead focused on the more pressing matter at hand.

Sleeping arrangements.

She and Jack had shared a tent on many trips like this one. While she usually bunked with Teal'c, there were occasions when she'd wind up alone with her commanding officer on some task or another. It wasn't a big deal. She might have feelings for him, but she could certainly be professional when the occasion called for it.

Glancing over at him, she tried to reassure herself of that fact. However, after one look in his direction, she couldn't help noticing the way the firelight softened the hard edges of his features, making him look less like a soldier and more like a man. As he stood and stretched, his lean, muscular body practically radiated sleek, deadly grace. Even when relaxed, he seemed coiled and ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation. It was reassuring to be in the presence of someone who could handle danger so competently.

Not only that, it was sexy as hell.

Sam bit back a groan. She should _not _be going there.

Once he was done stretching, Jack turned in the direction of their tent. "I'm packing it in. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Sam nodded. She was about to tell him that she'd decided to sleep under the stars tonight when interrupted by the low, distant rumble of thunder. She glared accusingly at the sky. So much for that idea.

Evidently, Jack had also heard the approaching storm. Pausing mid-step, he glanced at the now-starless sky and stifled a grin. He had clearly sensed her uneasiness about their close proximity. Now, part of him was perversely glad that she couldn't avoid him tonight. Without turning back to look at her, he called out, "I'll save you a spot, Carter. Better hustle, or you're gonna get wet."

Once he'd crawled into the small, two-person tent, Sam released her sight of resignation. She'd just finish cleaning the remnants of her meal before she went to…

As if Mother Nature had heard Jack's words and sought to make them prophetic, the sky suddenly opened. Cold, wet raindrops assaulted her relentlessly, causing her to shriek in startled discomfort. Without a backwards glance, she shot across camp and gracelessly threw herself into the tent.

Jack had just barely crawled into their small shelter when he heard the telltale patter of raindrops on the canvas above him. Congratulating himself on his own good fortune, he was about to climb into bed when the door to the tent was flung open, and one very cold, very wet Carter was suddenly propelled into the cozy space. He tried to move out of her way, but his knee got tangled in his sleeping bag, and before he could reclaim his balance, she landed on top of him with an awkward, inelegant _thump_.

Well, this was interesting.

Her breath, ragged from her sprint across the clearing, gently rasped against the rugged contours of his face. Startled blue eyes blinked uncertainly as her brain began processing their relative positions.

And, Jack mused, what a position it was. Sam's full, sensuous mouth was close enough to his that he could feel the damp heat radiating from it. Tiny beads of water were slowly dripping from the ends of her golden hair onto his cheeks and forehead. Most fascinating, however, was the fact that her sodden but delectably pliable figure was now intimately molded to every contour of his body.

Swallowing, Jack pushed the much-too enjoyable thoughts back to their home in a dark, lonely corner of his mind. Struggling against the almost physical need to pull her closer to him, Jack couldn't quite keep the tension out of his voice when he spoke. "Carter?"

Her own heart racing faster than a prized quarter horse, Sam's eyes seemed rooted in his dark gaze. "Yes, sir?" She wasn't especially surprised to hear her voice emerge as little more than a breathy whisper.

Hearing her intense murmur, Jack couldn't keep the amusement from his eyes. Leave it to Carter to call him 'sir' at a moment like this. It should have been a bucket of cold water on the situation. Instead, he found himself feeling even less able to resist her sweet, artless charms. In an affectionate whisper, he replied without breaking their eye contact. "You're getting my sleeping bag all wet."

Suddenly looking mortified, Sam went very still. As the reality of the situation set in, she quickly regained her equilibrium and began to pull away.

Against every logical – even honorable – instinct in his soul, Jack's body seemed to act of its own accord. Before Sam had a chance to move more than an inch, his arms snaked around her torso and riveted her in place. "Funny thing is, I really don't mind."

Sam's breath hitched in her throat. As she stared helplessly into his warm, intense gaze, she felt the responsible, levelheaded part of her brain melting into a pool of moonstruck goo.

Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad.

The normal flow of time seemed to slow to a thick, syrupy trickle. Though her heart was pounding furiously, Sam felt each and every beat with distinct clarity. In this moment of near-suspended animation, a single drop of rain leisurely rolled down a damp wisp of her hair before slowly developing into a full, glistening bead. Poised just at the fringy edge of the strand, it seemed to shiver with expectation. In slow-motion, Sam watched the droplet fall free of the lock and descend through the fevered rush of her breath onto Jack's firm, sculpted, lower lip. With a delicate splash, the drop spread out and slid enticingly into the darkened corner of his mouth.

Jack, hypnotized by the look in Sam's eyes, felt the drop strike his lips and watched as her gaze darkened with a powerful, unnamed emotion. Then, with a heady mix of alarm and desire, he saw her face inch closer to his own, as if drawn by some irresistible magnetic force. When her mouth finally brushed over his, barely making contact as it followed the course of the raindrop, Jack felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience. The faint, almost imperceptible feel of her lips was slowly driving him crazy.

All at once, his final strands of tenuous control over the situation seemed to snap. Before Sam could process his intentions, she abruptly found herself being wrapped in a steel-strong embrace and rolled onto her back with an almost violent force.

In the next breath, all conscious thought was shoved from her head as his mouth ferociously seized hers in the most intensely passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. Surrendering with wild abandon to the torrent of emotions coursing through her blood, she reveled in the intense, untamed fury that was Jack O'Neill.

Then, just as his urgent hands had started tugging on the hem of her drenched t-shirt, reality reared its ugly head.

"O'Neill?" The radio that was still attached to Jack's vest crackled to life between them. As if struck by something physical, he instantly stiffened and rolled away from his fevered companion.

Trying to catch his breath, he fumbled for the 'talk' button. "Yeah?"

Evidently, his raw, tense voice was transmitted over the airwaves, because Teal'c paused a moment before responding. "Is something wrong, O'Neill?"

Jack winced and clenched his teeth. Painfully aware of Sam's statue-still form lying beside him, he desperately fought for control of his voice. "Nothing's wrong, T. You just woke me up."

The man on the other end of the radio apparently accepted the explanation. "I am sorry for disturbing you, O'Neill–"

_Not half as sorry as I am,_ Jack thought grimly.

" –but we have just noticed something unusual from our side of the mountain. Did Major Carter get her geologic survey equipment erected today?"

Jack heard Sam choke at Teal'c's particular choice of wording. Trying not to dwell on it himself, he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yeah, T. She's got all her gizmos working. Why?"

"Because, if Daniel Jackson and I are not mistaken, the mountain appears to be venting some sort of gaseous cloud." Teal'c's voice suddenly seemed to take on a worried edge, which was very unusual for the stoic Jaffa. Jack felt the hairs on his neck rise in dread. Unfortunately, the warrior's next words did little to comfort him.

"I'm afraid, O'Neill, that we may be camped on the side of an active volcano."

* * *

To Be Continued… _(Evil Grin)_


	2. Warning Signals

A/N: I knew all those silly geology classes would someday be useful for something…

* * *

Chapter 2 

Jack opened his mouth, trying to come up with an appropriate response to that declaration. However, between the adrenaline that still thundered through his veins, and the hazy, sensual fog that stubbornly clung to his mind, he was drawing a complete blank.

Carter, apparently, was quicker to recover. "Give me the radio, sir."

Somewhere in his brain, he registered that his second-in-command had essentially just issued him an order. On the other hand, now didn't really seem like the time to beleaguer that point. Wordlessly, he unclipped the device from his vest and handed it to her, careful to avoid physical contact with her fingers.

"Teal'c?" Sam's voice was reasonably collected, considering the current state of affairs.

"Yes, Major Carter?" Teal'c, as always, sounded calm and capable.

"We already knew this was an active volcano."

At that, Jack's head lifted up off the sleeping bag to look at her. "We did?" When she nodded at him, still reluctant to meet his gaze directly, he practically sputtered in disbelief. "Well, when the hell was someone going to tell me that bit of information?"

Over the airwaves, Teal'c had just made a quick, emotionless statement, which Sam could not hear over Jack's exclamation. Holding the radio up to her lips, she spoke in a deceptively bland tone. "Hold on a second, Teal'c. The Colonel needs to finish having a small tantrum."

Jack blinked up at her in shock. "I'm having a _tantrum_? It seems to me that I'm justifiably upset because my scientists forgot to tell me that we're camped on a _freaking volcano!_"

She stared back at him coolly. "Actually, sir, your scientists _did _tell you that we're camped on a freaking volcano. You just weren't listening. It was all in the mission briefing that we had with General Hammond yesterday."

Again, Jack opened his mouth to say something, and again, words failed him. All he could come up with was, "Oh." In his own defense, he sincerely doubted anyone had actually said, "Colonel, you're going to be camped on a volcano." They'd probably dressed it up with long, indecipherable scientific words, and expected him to figure out the details. Still, he realized that he was in no shape to argue anything at this moment. Instead, he just waved absently at Carter. "Okay, fine. Go ahead."

Sam suppressed a smile. Her CO was rarely this easy to steamroll. Maybe she should use this tactic on him more often. As she raised the radio back to her mouth, however, she noticed a distinct tremor in her hands.

Yeah, maybe not.

"Okay, Teal'c. He's done grumping now."

When the Jaffa continued speaking, Sam noted that his voice held just the slightest touch of amusement. "I said that we may have miscalculated the volatility of the mountain. We knew that the volcano was not extinct, but we had assumed that we were in no imminent danger of eruption. However, Doctor Jackson has made some preliminary examinations, and he now thinks those assumptions were a mistake."

"Is he around, Teal'c?" Sam forced herself into a sitting position. Her wet clothes clung uncomfortably to her body, and she was painfully aware that her shirt was partially untucked. She could feel her CO's eyes on her in an almost physical way.

When the radio next crackled, it was Daniel's voice on the other end. "Hey, Sam. Teal'c and I are sharing a radio right now. I seem to have misplaced mine somewhere along the way."

Sam smiled in spite of herself. That was a typical Daniel thing to do. "It's all right. Just tell me what's going on."

"It doesn't look good," Daniel said without preamble. "Teal'c noticed steam rising from the mountain just before sunset. I didn't think much of it, since even dormant volcanoes do that periodically. But when this storm rolled through, the lightning allowed me to see that the vapor cloud was getting much, much bigger. I won't be able to say for sure until first light, but it appears to me that there are five or six places along our side of the mountain where gas is venting up through crevices in the rock. I just wondered if you were picking up any seismic activity with your instruments."

Sam sighed wearily. "I really wasn't paying attention. This storm has us cooped up in the tent, so I honestly have no idea what the instruments are doing." Trying to keep her frazzled state from coming through, she ran a hand through her wet hair and spoke as evenly as possible. "Guess I'll dig a slicker out of my pack and have a look."

There was a pause. "Everything okay there, Sam?"

She and Jack cringed in unison. Leave it to Daniel to pick up on concealed emotions over a crackly radio when endangered by a belching volcano.

Not trusting Sam to keep her feelings hidden, Jack grabbed the radio from Sam's hand and spoke firmly. "Gee, Daniel. We're discussing the possible eruption of a volcano that I didn't even know existed five minutes ago. Of course everything's not okay here."

Another pause. "Oh. Yeah, I guess so." Then, in a somewhat disapproving tone of voice, Daniel continued. "You know Jack, you really should pay attention during those mission briefings."

Any annoyance Jack might have felt about the lecture was washed away in relief. Daniel's ability to pick up on other people's emotions was nearly supernatural sometimes, especially when his friends were involved. Jack was extremely glad he'd been able to side-track the perceptive archaeologist. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered into the radio.

"By the way, Jack… Didn't you spend most of the day helping Sam set all that gear up? If you didn't know about the volcano, then what, exactly, did you _think_ you were doing?" Daniel's voice rang with curiosity.

Jack stifled a snort. He supposed that "watching Carter's ass" wasn't an appropriate response, true as it may have been. Instead, he stuck with his 'clueless brute' image. "Daniel, when have you ever known me to _think_ about what I was doing, especially when science was involved?"

Daniel chuckled. "Good point."

"Anyway, we'll let you know what Carter's gadgets have to say about the volcano, just as soon as she goes and does her 'Major-Doctor' thing."

"Sounds good, Jack. Just be careful." He paused thoughtfully. "Teal'c said he saw signs of predators earlier. Better make sure nothing tries taking a bite out of Sam while she works." Daniel's voice was deceptively mild.

Instantly, Sam and Jack locked eyes with each other. "Tell me you didn't hear what I just heard," Jack said to her, keeping his thumb far from the 'send' button on the radio.

Closing her eyes, Sam groaned in frustration. "I heard it."

Her CO, rumpled and damp from their previous close contact, hardly batted an eyelash at her pronouncement. "Think we're imagining it?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He knows something."

Jack sighed with resignation. "Correction, Major. He only _thinks_ he knows something."

It was small comfort, but Sam took it anyway. "That's true."

Locking eyes with his lovely second-in-command, Jack brought the radio back to his lips, depressed the communication button, and spoke softly. "Thanks for the heads-up, Danny-boy. I'll be sure to protect her from the big, bad wolf. O'Neill out."

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, Daniel took his fingers off the radio's talk-button and stared at it worriedly. "My, Grandmama, what big teeth you have…" he mumbled to the now-silent device. Shaking his head, he hoped he was wrong about the odd feeling in his gut. 

Teal'c looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow in question. "Who is Grandmamma?"

Daniel smiled at his teammate's honest confusion. "Just an expression, Teal'c." Looking at the large warrior, he tried to put his jumbled thoughts into some sort of order. "Did you notice something a little… _off_ with them tonight?"

Teal'c's expression changed only slightly, but it spoke volumes. "Indeed, Doctor Jackson. Something did seem amiss with O'Neill and Major Carter." He paused thoughtfully. "I hope they were not arguing. O'Neill seemed most short-tempered this evening."

"Yeah…" Daniel said slowly, staring off into space. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Again, the Jaffa wordlessly raised an eyebrow.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm sure its nothing, but I'd have sworn I heard something in both of their voices…" He looked his friend in the eye. "I feel like maybe we interrupted something."

Teal'c absorbed the statement for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding. "Daniel Jackson, are you suggesting that they were engaged in…" he searched his mind for the correct word, "…_fraternization?_"

Daniel winced at how tawdry that sounded. "I hate to put it that way, but I suppose that is what I'm worried about." He sighed and shook his head. "I could have written it off as suspicion, right up to Jack's 'big, bad wolf' comment. It was like he knew what I was thinking and was telling me to mind my own business."

Teal'c stared at Daniel blankly. "Doctor Jackson, I fail to see how a large, evil, untamed canine factors into this scenario."

Opening his mouth to explain, Daniel abruptly decided to give up. "Never mind, Teal'c. I'm sure I'm just imagining things."

* * *

As Sam crawled over to the tent flap, she was stopped by a warm, though mostly impersonal hand on her foot. Looking behind her, she saw her CO staring at her disapprovingly. 

"Didn't you mention a rain slicker when you talked to Daniel earlier?" He gestured to her bare arms, drawing attention to her lack of protective gear.

She shrugged. "I can hardly get any wetter than I am now. Why bother digging out the packs?"

Jack looked down at his own slightly soggy BDUs and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose," he muttered. "All right, let's get out there." He released her foot and prepared to follow her.

Now it was her turn to stare at him. "Where are you going? I'm only gonna be ten feet out the door. No need for you to get wet, too."

He met her gaze steadily. "I'm already wet, Carter."

Her eyes flickered over his muscular torso and legs, noting how the damp fabric clung to his lean body. Forcing herself to remain unaffected, she spoke coolly. "I don't need you to babysit me, sir."

Jack stifled a sigh, but held his ground. "Just watching your back, Major. That is, after all, what I'm here for." Then, hearing the words that had just come out of his mouth, Jack bit his tongue to keep from laughing. If nothing else, he certainly _had_ kept close tabs on the back half of her today.

Sam saw the amusement twinkling in his eyes. Refusing to dwell on it, however, she instead forced an indifferent shrug. "Fine. Just don't bother me while I'm working. I want this done as quickly as possible." When the humorous gleam didn't fade from his gaze, she abruptly turned and crawled out of the tent. She could _not_ afford to be enticed by Jack O'Neill's boyish charm. He'd done enough damage to her well-being tonight.

Jack watched Sam's retreating backside wiggle out past the canvas door flap, and bit back a sharp oath.

Great. Just what he needed. Another chance to dwell on her perfect derriere.

He heard her gasp reflexively when hit by the cold, pounding rain that continued to fall on the campsite. Well, he thought dismally, at least he was going to get the cold shower he so desperately needed.

With that thought in mind, he shoved past the fabric doorway and braced himself for the inclement weather.

* * *

An hour later, Sam hurried back through the doorway of the small, two-man tent. Shivering in spite of herself, she quickly moved to the far side of the cozy space. No need to tempt fate with a repeat performance of their earlier encounter. 

Right on her heels, a very sodden Jack carefully followed her into the tent. He, too, swiftly moved a discreet distance away. Reaching for his pack, he quickly pulled out an emergency blanket and began using it to towel himself off.

Sam tore her eyes away from the striking figure he cut, and followed his example. In a few moments, she felt markedly better. Though far from dry, she had at least stopped dripping on her bedroll.

Taking a deep breath, she reached back into her pack and pulled out her radio. Refusing to look at her CO, she depressed the send button and spoke quietly. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

The reply was swift. "We're here Sam. What did you find out?" Daniel's voice seemed genuinely worried.

She sighed wearily. "It's not good. The seismic readings seem to indicate something big is going on under this mountain. We all need to get out of here first thing in the morning." Sam raised her hand and pushed a lock of soggy hair from her forehead. "It's hard to see in the darkness, but I'd say most of the vapor cloud seems to be coming from your side of the mountain. If it does blow, you guys are probably in the most danger."

"Define 'blow,' Sam. Are we talking Mount Saint Helens here?" The alarm in her friend's voice was clear, even over the airwaves.

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Essentially, and unfortunately, yes. Between my observations and the rock samples gathered by the MALP, I'd say that this is almost certainly a composite volcano. Unlike the relatively tame shield volcanoes, like those found in Hawaii, a mountain like this one alternates between quiet lava flows and violent eruptions. It can remain dormant for very long periods of time, which allows erosion to fill the magma vents. Then, when pressure starts to build up again, there's nowhere for it to go. It just blows away a huge chunk of the mountain and covers everything around it in superheated, poisonous gasses and ash."

From across the tent, Jack heard the fatigue in her voice. Listening to her grim words, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Clearly, as the team's scientist, she felt guilty for not having seen this before they were in danger.

Sam felt her CO's eyes on her, but refused to look at him. This night was rapidly becoming a nightmare, and she wasn't sure she could hold up under his sympathetic, chocolate-brown gaze. Swallowing, she forced herself to continue the conversation. "Daniel, how far are you from the gate?"

His response was immediate. "We can see it from here, Sam. But if you're suggesting that we leave without you guys, you can just forget it."

Before Sam had a chance to reply, Jack picked up his own radio and interrupted. "This isn't up for discussion, Daniel. You guys need to get back to base and equip a UAV with…" he trailed off, looking at Sam blankly.

She immediately picked up his statement. "… both a thermal imaging camera and a regular observation array. I need new pictures to compare with those we originally took. Depending on the distortion of the mountainside and the size of the lava dome, we may be better off finding shelter here than putting ourselves in the path of a pyroclastic cloud. We're at least six or seven hours away from you guys, and we can't even think about leaving until morning."

Jack again interjected. "If you can have that UAV in the air at first light, you can radio back the readings to Carter within an hour. That should give us enough information to make our next decision."

A lengthy pause ensued. Finally, Daniel replied grimly. "I don't like it, Jack. What if the mountain erupts before we get the UAV in the air?"

Jack replied stoically. "There's not a damn thing you could do for us here, Danny. If this thing does blow, we're all going to be running for shelter. Carter says that those pyro… plastic… whatever-the-hell-they're-called can travel at over a hundred miles per hour. If that comes roaring down your side of the mountain, you might not have time to activate the gate in time to escape. You need to get out of there _now._"

Daniel still didn't sound convinced. "And what if she's wrong about this heading on our direction? Volcanoes are notoriously hard to predict."

Sam sighed. "Daniel, the Colonel is right. Whatever the case is, you'll be better off back at base. There's really nothing you can do for us here. We'll camp here tonight and head further down the mountain at first light. Until we know more, that's all we can do."

A moment later, Teal'c's voice crackled from the speaker. "We will leave immediately, O'Neill. Be careful, and beware of oversized, wild dogs."

* * *

Climbing into her sleeping bag, Sam refused to look in her CO's direction. After the news from her equipment went from bad to worse, she'd decided that she was probably being punished for breaking some unwritten cosmic law. It seemed that any time she came close to enjoying herself with a member of the opposite sex, chaos always ensued. And, of course, with Jack, it only seemed logical that the resulting chaos would be of epic, biblical proportions. After all, she reasoned, she'd never felt quite so intense a connection to _anyone_ before. Anything less apocalyptic simply wouldn't do justice to the situation. 

Jack watched as she wriggled into her sleeping bag, still dressed in her soggy clothing. He was about to offer to leave the tent so she could undress, when he realized that she was already doing so – under the privacy of her bedroll. Feeling his mouth go dry at the thought of a damp, nearly-naked Carter mere feet from where he sat, Jack shoved the thought forcefully from his head and decided to follow her example. Within minutes, they were both settled in their sleeping bags, wet clothes discarded on the tent floor.

Without ceremony, he leaned over and shut off the battery-powered lamp. As darkness overtook the confines of the tent, Jack lay quietly, staring into the inky blackness. Well, he reflected dryly to himself, if he was going to die in a fiery explosion, at least he got to do some serious making-out with Sam first. He was about to roll over and focus on getting some sleep when he became aware of an odd, out-of-place noise in the tent.

It sounded suspiciously like sniffles.

Another moment of listening confirmed his fears. Hell. Carter was crying.

Wordlessly, he reached over and tugged her sleeping bag closer to his. The smooth nylon material made a quiet hissing noise as it was dragged across the canvas floor of the tent. He could feel Sam stiffen as she was brought into close contact with him.

"Sir," she said softly, not quite able to hide the tears in her voice, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Brushing aside her comment, he wrapped an arm around the outside of her sleeping bag, drawing her up against him. The many layers of fabric and insulation muffled the contact of their bodies, allowing for a less sensual connection between them. "Relax, Carter. I'm not going to jump into your sleeping bag."

She couldn't stop a half-smile from forming on her lips. She had to admit, the warmth of his strong body made her feel safe and secure, even in these dismal, uncertain moments. "Sir," she said quietly, "about before–"

"It's done, Sam. Don't worry about it now. If we get through this whole volcano mess in one piece, we can talk about it later on over pizza and beer."

Sam laughed through her tears. "Yes, sir. Sounds like a plan." Then, giving in to the bone-deep exhaustion that was rapidly bearing down on her, she sighed wearily and snuggled up against his warm, comforting mass.

With his arms wrapped securely around her padded body, Jack drew a deep, silent breath. The damp hairs on the top of her head tickled his chin, but he couldn't bring himself to move farther away. Instead, he buried his nose into the silky strands and smiled at the familiar scent of her shampoo. Within moments, he heard her breathing grow deep and even. Though he would have thought it impossible mere moments before, Jack felt himself also beginning to grow drowsy.

Just before sleep overtook him, he couldn't help brushing a soft, chaste kiss on the top of Sam's head. Tomorrow might be the end of the world, but tonight was shaping up to be a pretty decent affair.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	3. Hot Spots

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, as always. (I live for reviews!!) To answer a few of your questions, yes, it was the Resolutions episode of Voyager that inspired this – and I couldn't help laughing over the fact that someone (Arizona94 – very sharp!) figured that out in ONE shot!! (Have I mentioned that I love all my fellow Sci-Fi geeks? You guys rock!) And, my extensive (and previously useless) collection of facts about volcanoes stems from the fact that I am a secondary-level science teacher with a degree in molecular biology, a minor in chemistry, and a certification to teach broad-field earth and physical science. Thus, my brain is littered with more science trivia than any one person should be allowed to obtain in a lifetime. I'm thinking that if I write another, oh, eight hundred and fifty SG-1 stories, I might begin to tap the ocean of scientific information that I've accumulated. However, having said all that, my knowledge of advanced astrophysics is _really _shaky, so please excuse my sometimes-sketchy references to wormholes and the space/time continuum. (Just ask my friend Jeff, who has on several occasions unsuccessfully tried explaining how the 7 chevrons relate to finding a position in 3-dimensional space relative to the stars and the home planet. Just don't get it.)

Eh, no one's perfect!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Jack awoke feeling a little… odd. Something was just a bit off, though it took a moment for him to figure out what, exactly, the issue was. As awareness slowly crept into his sleepy brain, he realized that the unusual feeling was rooted in the warm, slumbering body spooned snugly in front of him. It had been a good, long while since he'd woken up next to anyone in quite this manner. I mean, sure, he slept in the same tent as Daniel all the time. But, (thank God!) that experience was absolutely nothing like this one.

The feel of Sam's warm, sleeping figure was somewhat muted by the two thick blankets between them. However, it appeared that during the night, the zipper on Sam's bedroll had come somewhat undone, and Jack's arm had found its way beneath the covers. The bare appendage now rested on Sam's warm, scantily clad torso, which gently rose and fell with each slow breath she took. His hand was splayed across her warm, flat stomach, and the crook of his elbow rested on the gentle curve of her ribs. All in all, the sensation was delightfully cozy and electrically intimate.

As he lay there, slowly adjusting to the dim, pre-dawn light, he felt a host of conflicting emotions creep up on him. It had been a long time since he'd experienced anything quite as _right_ as this moment seemed to be. And, at the same time, he knew it was completely contrary to every instinct he had as a soldier. Fraternization rules existed for good reasons, and he'd never been more painfully aware of them than at this particular moment. Members of his team placed their lives in each other's hands on a regular basis. They all depended on him to be impartial and unbiased, so that he could make sound decisions in an instant of danger. Any emotional conflicts within himself could potentially place them all at risk.

It was a bitter, double-edged sword. On one hand, he knew he needed to remain somewhat detached from his teammates in order to be most effective. On the other hand, he knew that the feelings he held for his second-in-command were not going away. This left him in the unenviable position of either ignoring those feelings or somehow resolving them.

A weaker man might have used the potential for life-threatening danger as an excuse to act on his feelings. Jack knew, however, that such an excuse was never going to fly with him. They encountered far too many situations where one or all of them faced death. If he gave into those desires on every such occasion, he'd be… well… probably in federal prison somewhere for breaking every rule of conduct that Air Force officers were expected to follow.

Before that thought had a chance to leave his head, Sam stirred and sighed gently in her sleep. A moment later, she rolled over and stretched, nestling closer until her face was snuggled against his bare chest. Then, one hand slowly slid its way along his ribs until it came to rest in the middle of his back, effectively wrapping her arm around his torso.

Jack froze. He abruptly realized that the zippers on their sleeping bags weren't just a little undone. They were almost completely open, and, much to his supreme uneasiness, both facing inward, leaving no barrier between the bodies nestled inside. Sam's sudden movement had shifted both sets of covers enough that her oh-so-warm, barely-dressed body was intimately pressed against his in a rather interesting manner. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He should have thought about the location of the zipped side on his bedroll when positioning his gear in the tent yesterday afternoon.

Of course, at the time, fending off a half-naked Carter really hadn't crossed his mind.

Totally oblivious to his growing discomfort, Sam appeared to be sublimely relaxed. As one delicate foot crossed the border from her sleeping bag to his, Jack's eyes flew open. In the next instant, a long, slender, _bare_ leg was gliding dangerously along his lower limbs. As a finishing touch, a low, satisfied noise softly rose from the back of her throat.

Great. Not only was his scarcely-dressed second-in-command practically sliding into bed with him, she was actually purring while she did so.

He lay completely still, rooted to the spot. Half of his brain was screaming at him to disentangle himself and stop things before they _really_ got out of hand. The other half, on the other hand, was already counting the ways it could rid Sam of the few remaining garments she was wearing.

Later on, Jack wondered which part of his consciousness would have won that debate. However, he never was given a chance to find out on his own, because, just then, the object of his inappropriate lust finally woke up.

The upper half of her body slowly shifted backwards, until her face was a few inches away from his. Sleepy, blue eyes lazily peeked out from heavy lids, quietly absorbing his presence before lethargically drifting shut.

Jack knew the exact moment she'd processed the scene before her, because her liquid relaxation was violently replaced with rigid stiffness. As he sensed her pulling away reflexively, instinct took over. His muscles contracted, holding her exactly where she was.

_What the hell am I doing?_ The thought ripped through Jack's overloaded brain, clearly coming from the logical, 'officer' half of his head. The rest of him, however, was caught up in a 'happy dance' over gaining control of his body and bending it to his baser instincts.

Sam's eyes flew open, reflecting embarrassment, guilt, anxiety, fear, and a good dose of raging desire. "Sir…" she whispered uncertainly, "Uh… what, exactly, is going on here?"

_Okay, Colonel. Here's the part where you smile nicely, reassure her and LET GO!_ "Well, Carter, apparently you decided that since I promised not to jump into your sleeping bag, you thought you'd jump into mine instead." With that remark, Jack smiled nicely, reassured her with his eyes, and… held on tightly.

More happy dances from his hormone departments.

For her part, she was still stiff as an ironing board. "I'm sorry, sir. You should have woken me up before…" she trailed off, gesturing to their intimate position.

He stared intensely into her bright blue eyes. "Are you, Carter?"

She blinked in confusion. "Am I what, sir?"

"Sorry?" His words were almost off-hand, but his brown eyes glimmered with something deep and powerful.

Stepping on her knee-jerk desire to respond with the simple, appropriate "yes" that she knew would usher in their familiar professional distance; she thought for a moment and took stock of the situation. She was lying in the arms of one very warm, very solid Jack O'Neill. Neither of them was wearing a stitch beyond their underwear, and they were currently entwined in a snug embrace that seemed to raise the temperature in the tent a good four-hundred degrees. Beneath them was a very unhappy composite volcano with a bad case of indigestion. If it decided to blow up before they'd found shelter, this could well be the last morning she spent _anywhere_. The only down side, as far as she could tell, was that she was certainly breaking every fraternization regulation in the UCMJ.

Jack felt Sam unconsciously relax as thoughts flickered across her face. It only took a few seconds of contemplation before she looked up at him, grinned impishly, and said, "No. Not really."

_Oh yeah. Now you're in trouble. You can just kiss your career goodbye, O'Neill, because with those enormous, innocent eyes blinking up at you, you're as good as done for. You should have–_

Flipping the same switch in his brain that he activated during Daniel's boring archaeology lectures, Jack turned off the sensible voice in his head mid-sentence.

Caution was really overrated, anyway.

Without a word, he abruptly yanked her body the rest of the way into his sleeping bag and deftly reached behind her to pull up the zipper. Sam's eyes widened in response. Then, she giggled.

Having never mastered Teal'c's single-eyebrow-lift, Jack settled for raising both of them. "What's so funny?"

Looking up at him, she blushed slightly as she spoke. "That's not your Beretta, is it, sir?"

He chuckled, recalling the last occasion they'd huddled together in one sleeping bag. "Not this time." This sure beat the hell out of _that_ experience. "By the way, Carter, you can quit calling me 'sir.' That whole protocol thing sorta flew out the window about five minutes ago."

She smiled wryly. "Yeah, I suppose insubordination is the least of my worries at this point."

Jack laughed again. "Well, then, _Major_, we might as well relax and enjoy breaking the rules."

Sam gazed up at him, a humorous gleam in her eyes. "You're pretty good at breaking the rules, aren't you? Much better than I am, anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sam, I know nuns who are better at breaking the rules than you are."

She looked at him levelly. "Well, you really can't use that line now, Jack, seeing that I'm half-naked and in bed with my commanding officer while out on an official military assignment. You do realize that at the moment, we're getting _paid_ to fraternize?"

"Huh," he said, sounding genuinely intrigued. "That's a new one, even for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, as nice as this is, I think we'd better stop before–"

Her words were cut off abruptly as his mouth crashed down on hers. Sam entertained the idea of resisting for, oh, about three nanoseconds before she totally succumbed to the intensity of the kiss. She decided to just live for the moment.

Caution was really overrated, anyway.

* * *

Daniel sat in his lab, poring over the results of the UAV's surveillance data. They'd sent the aircraft into the skies as soon as there was enough predawn light to get decent photographs of the mountainside. A vulcanologist was already meeting with General Hammond on the preliminary results. Sam's suspicions, unfortunately, seemed to be right-on-the-mark. Daniel was just collecting the entire array of thermal images and using a computer to superimpose them onto the standard photographs. It really wasn't necessary, he knew, to confirm that the mountain was ready to blow; however, he wanted to do his best to predict which face was most likely to erupt. 

Tiny dots of color marked the hot spots on the thermal images, which, in most cases, neatly corresponded with steaming crevices on the pictures of the mountainside. To his relief, the vents and bulging distortion did all appear to be on the opposite side from where Sam and Jack were camped.

Feeling relief wash over him, she sighed deeply.

"What is your opinion, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c gazed intently at his friend, looking almost anxious. He had not wanted to leave his teammates behind any more than Daniel had.

Straightening his glasses, Daniel looked at the Jaffa and smiled reassuringly. "I think they'll be okay. The activity is very concentrated on the side of the mountain with the gate. They might be kept from returning home until things cool down there, but they should be able to find shelter until the eruption is finished."

Seeing Teal'c relax visibly, Daniel settled comfortably into his chair and glanced at the computer screen one last time. Just as he was about to save the file and take his findings to the General, he noticed something that made his heart drop to his toes.

"Oh hell." Leaning close to his monitor, Daniel immediately pushed himself to the edge of his chair and clicked his mouse button a few times. Apparently, his closer examination did not ease his mind. "Son of a…" He trailed off, biting back a string of interesting curses in at least six languages. "Teal'c!"

The warrior was looking at Daniel with a great deal of concern. "There is no need to yell, Daniel Jackson. I am right here. What is the problem?"

Daniel ejected the data module from his computer and glanced around the room anxiously. A moment later, he shoved a classical music CD into the machine and turned up the volume on the attached speakers. When the loud sounds of Mozart filled the room, he leaned over to the very confused-looking Jaffa and shoved the cartridge at him. He spoke in a low whisper with his mouth hidden behind a strategically placed hand. "Make sure that this gets lost, Teal'c. I doubt anyone will come looking for it, because they have enough information without it. But, just in case, find someplace very, very safe to put this, and forget it ever existed."

If Teal'c questioned Daniel's judgment, he made no mention of it, but simply nodded silently and deftly pocketed the storage media. Immediately, Daniel reached over and flicked off his computer without ceremony, causing silence to retake the room. Then, obviously in a hurry, he jumped out of his chair and made a bee-line for the control room.

The gate technician was a bit startled by the ferocity of Daniel's demand for a connection to the volcanic planet, but he didn't hesitate to comply. In moments, the stargate sprang to life, drowning out all other noise in the immediate area.

* * *

Sam's hands explored the smooth, lean planes of Jack's back with a thirst acquired over years of unfulfilled attraction. Their mouths had fused together in a kiss that probably qualified as a nuclear reaction. She was absolutely reveling in the feel of his strong, rugged body pressed closely against hers. 

Jack's hands weren't idle, either. The hand that had earlier rested on her rib cage was slowly, maddeningly tracing a path to the lower elastic edge of her sports bra. As his fingers made contact with the fabric, Sam gasped in anticipation.

It was then that the radio crackled to life.

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel's voice was clearly agitated.

Muttering a four-letter oath, O'Neill growled in sheer frustration. "I swear, I'm gonna THROW THAT DAMN THING INTO THE VOLCANO!"

Sam giggled in spite of herself. "Maybe we should find out what he wants, first."

Glaring at the radio, Jack reached over to where his vest lay and practically ripped the offending device from it's clip. "_What?_" he barked loudly into the speaker.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads. It's time to find shelter from the imminent disaster that's brewing beneath you." Oddly, Daniel sounded almost happy to hear Jack's irritated tone of voice.

Unsettled by this fact, Jack eyed the radio suspiciously. "So what did you find?"

Sam, too, seemed to hear the glee in Daniel's voice, and grew still as she listened to his reply.

"We're pretty sure it's going to go soon, probably within the next few days, though it's hard to say for sure. The good news is that the mountainside opposite your current location is obviously distorted and venting, indicating that the eruption will likely go in that direction. You should be safe if you stay off that side of the volcano until it's blown up and cooled off." Daniel's voice was more restrained, but there was still an underlying note of tension in it.

Jack was puzzled. Something was going on that Daniel wasn't openly discussing. Trying to piece together the information, he spoke into the radio, locking eyes with Sam as he did so. She looked just as baffled as he did. "So, what you're saying is that we're stuck here until the fireworks are over?"

Daniel replied coolly. "I suppose that's a good way of putting it. You know," he said darkly, "You guys are _really lucky_ I studied that surveillance data so closely. Our geologist only made a quick, preliminary scan before he took his findings to General Hammond. I, on the other hand, decided to make a thorough examination of the thermal and optical pictures, corresponding the heated gas vapors with the crevices on the mountain. Once that was done, I sent Teal'c to go put the data in a safe place for future reference." He paused, clearly inserting more meaning into his words than they should normally contain. "I mean it. You're _really_ lucky. Your side of the mountain was completely devoid of hot spots, with only _one_ exception. And, I don't think that one area of thermal activity is going to be a problem. Not if you're careful."

Jack looked blankly at the radio, but Sam suddenly gasped with understanding. In the space of a heartbeat, she'd torn open the zipper to Jack's sleeping bag and quickly dove back into her own. Without depressing the 'send' button, he gaped at her and protested. "Whoa! Where are you going?"

He could see, however, that Sam was in no mood to return. Her face was ashen, and her hands were trembling. "He _knows_, sir!"

Totally exasperated and completely confused, Jack looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Carter, don't you think you're being a little paranoid? I mean, how could he possibly know–"

"The thermal imaging camera! If it did a complete survey of the mountain, it would have picked up _all_ the concentrated areas of heat in the vicinity, including the presence of any large animals. If you were to lay a copy of that image over the regular photographs, you'd be able to see where all those warm areas were located." She looked profoundly shaken. "The camera is sensitive enough to determine whether there was _one_ or _two_ separate warm bodies in this tent of ours, sir."

Jack's face suddenly registered the significance of her words.

_Holy Crap._

* * *

A/N: Oh, that was soooo much fun! 


	4. Preparing for Disaster

A/N: You know, I talk about having a "muse," that funnels my creative energy into the finished product, but I swear, sometimes I think that's more than just a metaphor. That whole thermal imaging thing came to me about 3 seconds before I wrote it, which is really amazing, since I wrote the part about the UAV needing a thermal array the day before. Honestly, I only do what the characters in my head tell me to do.

That either makes me a really original writer, or just mentally ill.

Anyway, sorry for the delay. Life is so impossibly tedious sometimes – I prefer sci-fi any day!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Daniel stood in the control room, anxiously staring into the watery surface of the event horizon and listening to the low crackle of static on the airwaves. _Come on, Sam. Listen to what I'm telling you!_ As the pause from his teammates' position lengthened, Daniel felt the tension in his shoulders grow exponentially.

"Uh, Daniel… did you say Teal'c had that thermal data in a safe place?" Jack's voice wouldn't have sounded nervous to a passing acquaintance, but to anyone who knew him, the anxiety was rather pronounced.

Upon hearing that, Daniel nearly sagged with relief. Sam had obviously figured out what he'd been trying to explain. Breathing deeply, he spoke into the microphone. "Yes, Jack. I took care of it."

Another pause. "Well… Thanks." The awkwardness in Jack's voice was nearly palpable.

Daniel suppressed a grin. It wasn't often that he got to call Jack on a mistake of judgment. Sure, the Colonel fumbled factual details all the time, but he usually had perfect instincts when deciding on more subjective topics. Daniel couldn't help thinking, now that he'd gotten his point across, that he honestly might enjoy ribbing his old friend a little about it. However, as a second thought struck him, the smile faded. Teasing Jack might be fun, but he'd as soon cut off his right foot than hurt Sam.

_Hell._ Sam.

Daniel had been so caught up in his discovery that he hadn't stopped to consider how much he might be embarrassing Sam. In fact, now that he thought about it, he wasn't exactly sure _what_ he'd been trying to accomplish by flying to the control room and interrupting his two friends. Obviously, if anything, er, _extracurricular_ was going to happen, they'd had all night to…

He stepped on that thought before it had a chance to completely form. No need to paint a visual picture for himself, he thought, making a face. It wasn't as though he could actually _do_ anything about the situation. A few million light years and a volcano stood between him and his friends. Plus, what exactly could he do? Warn them of the repercussions? Caution them to think before acting?

That was just ridiculous. He'd never met two more dedicated Air Force officers in his life. If they were going to throw regulations out the window and give in to their emotions, there had to be a good reason for it.

Besides which, Daniel didn't actually _oppose_ the idea of them being together. He really didn't. Sure, he considered Sam to be almost a sister, and as such, he was very protective of her. And, sure, Jack wasn't exactly the model of "Mr. Right." But when the two of them were put together, it was impossible to deny that there was something deep, respectful, and very important between them. Daniel had suffered enough loss in his life to realize that such a connection shouldn't be ignored.

Which led him back to his original question. What was he trying to accomplish here? Suddenly at a loss for words, he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't alert the gate technicians, but would convey his feelings to his friends.

"Uh, sure, Jack. No problem. Just be careful out there. Find someplace safe to weather the eruption, and wait for things to cool off. We don't know how long you'll have to stay out there, so we're sending the UAV back with more food and medical supplies. We'll try to drop them near your current position." He swallowed, trying to emphasize his next words. "As long as you stay safe, you can almost think of this as a little vacation. You both have earned some time off, so try to relax and enjoy it. Maybe you'll have a whole new outlook when you come back." Daniel really hoped that didn't sound too terribly cheesy, but he couldn't be more profound without alerting everyone in the SGC to his real message.

Again, static greeted his words for a few moments. Then, much to his surprise, Sam's voice replied. "We'll do our best. And thanks again for the heads-up, Daniel."

Oh, if only he could pull her aside and tell her everything that was going though his head right now. However, since that wasn't possible, he shrugged and signed off quietly. "Just stay safe, you guys. And I'm sorry for waking you up so rudely."

Jack's voice crackled back over the speaker, tinged with wry amusement. "Yeah, well… We'll get over it, Danny. Just let us know if anything new comes up. O'Neill out."

* * *

Jack dropped the radio and looked over at Sam. She was staring numbly at her hands, apparently digesting the previous conversation. In a moment, she raised her eyes to his, meeting his gaze head-on. 

"So," he asked conversationally, "what the hell do you make of that?"

Sam looked baffled. "I have no idea. Clearly he knew what was going on in here." They both winced in unison as they considered that fact. "Still," she continued, "near the end, I almost think he was apologizing for interrupting." Her voice was incredulous.

Jack shook his head slowly. "Yeah, well, I guess we should throw all of this into the same, future, 'pizza and beer' conversation that we're scheduled to have. Right now, we've got bigger issues."

Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. How, she wondered, was it possible that the imminent eruption of their underfoot volcano was suddenly her _second_ biggest worry this morning? Struggling to regain her focus, she started making a mental list of what needed to be done.

Jack watched her transformation from Sam Carter, vulnerable, sexy, fantasy girl into Major-Doctor Samantha Carter, scientific genius and extraordinary soldier. It was really something to see. And, oddly enough, he wasn't sure which one of his Carters he preferred. They were both quite fascinating.

For her part, Sam was able to jump into 'business mode' with relative ease, considering her state of emotional turmoil. The ability to do so stemmed from years of experience with life-or-death decisions that hinged on instant action. Without thinking, she crawled out of her bedroll and started dressing in her now-dry, though still rumpled BDUs shed the night before. Her brain was preoccupied with thoughts of their best chance at safety. She knew from their earlier aerial appraisal that there were some shallow caves near the base of the mountain, not far from their current location. Since there were no paths through the thick forest, it would be slow-going, but…

Her thoughts stopped mid-stream as she became aware of the intense stare being leveled at her by her still-undressed CO. Suddenly, she realized that she'd been tugging on her pants without thought for her silent audience. The look in his eyes was a combination of shocked disbelief, mute appreciation, and raw physical desire. Swallowing hard, Sam tried to think of something to say that would lessen the tension in the tent.

Jack had been about to start dressing beneath his bedroll when he'd been stunned to see his preoccupied second-in-command wiggle out of her covers and start pulling on clothes without a hint of modesty. His first instinct had been to turn away and give her some privacy, but he found it impossible to tear his eyes off of her.

Score one more for the hormone department.

Miles of long, slender legs seemed to extend from her trim, curvy torso. Her full lower lip was being worried by her small, even teeth, and her blue eyes were totally preoccupied with whatever science facts they'd be needing to stay safe over the next few days. She was gorgeous, witty, and sharp as a tack. All in all, she was the most powerful temptation that Jack had ever come into contact with, and it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her. When she suddenly grew still and stared into his eyes, she looked like a startled doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

For a moment, the universe ground to a halt as electricity shot between their locked gazes. The knowledge of their mutual longing was like a physical presence in the small space, forcing them to admit their desires silently to themselves and each other. In a shattering moment of clarity, Jack realized exactly why those fraternization rules existed. Given the present situation, he knew it was all or nothing between them. There was no way he could ever have just a little bit of Samantha Carter. If he gave into those pounding emotions, he'd completely lose his objectivity and be unable to function as an effective officer. The fact that he was wasting valuable escape time staring at her in her underwear was enough proof of that. It was a sobering thought.

Finally, with Herculean effort, the officer side of Jack's brain wrestled control of his body. Forcing himself to look away, he snorted a dry, audibly-strained laugh. "Carter, if we keep this up, it's gonna take four extra-large thick crusts and a case of Budweiser to get through that conversation of ours."

Sam smiled in spite of the tense situation. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking." Then she stopped and amended her previous statement. "Or, rather, I _was_ thinking. Just not about the fact that I had company in the tent."

Keeping his head turned, Jack spoke with wry amusement. "Not a problem, Carter. I'm used to being forgotten when you or Daniel get caught up 'science-geek' mode." He paused. "It's just that you're usually not half-naked when it happens." He didn't add that it was somewhat humbling to be overlooked when, just moments prior, he'd been kissing her senseless.

Quickly pulling on the rest of her clothes, Sam chuckled softly. "Don't feel too bad sir. Once I was on the phone with my brother when I had to put him on hold to turn off one of my instruments. When I reached over to hit the switch, I saw something really interesting and spent the next hour running simulations. When I finally remembered that I'd put Mark on hold, I was mortified. He'd long since hung up, of course." She smiled, remembering the incident. "He still kids me about it." Tucking the last of her t-shirt into her fatigues and securing the top button, Sam took quick stock of her appearance. Satisfied that she was now appropriately covered, she cleared her throat. "You can turn around now, sir."

When Jack turned back, he forced himself to keep his eyes off her. She might be fully dressed now, but the image of her long, bare limbs was still fresh enough in his memory to be emblazoned in his mind's eye. Just because she was no longer half-naked didn't mean he wouldn't imagine her that way. He was about to reach for his own clothes when he realized she was staring at him. "Uh, Carter?"

She blinked, looking puzzled. "Yes?" Then, seeing him gesture to his own discarded BDUs, she blushed furiously and issued an "Oh!" of embarrassment. Immediately, she jerked around and faced the wall of the tent. "Sorry sir."

Feeling somewhat appeased by her obvious interest in his own half-naked figure, Jack smiled. "No problem, Carter." As he swiftly donned his clothes and thought about their present circumstances, however, he felt the tension in the tent start to ratchet up again. They were stuck, millions of light years from home, facing yet another life-or-death situation. And this time, they were utterly, completely and thoroughly alone.

Jack bit back an oath of annoyance. After one afternoon of watching her backside, he'd been unable to resist temptation when faced with close quarters alone with her. If they were stuck in the wilderness for days or, heaven forbid, weeks… He swallowed hard. He knew his limits when it came to resisting the forbidden fruit that was Sam Carter, and he recognized one fact with unblinking certainty.

The officer half of his brain didn't stand a chance.

* * *

An hour later, Jack stood on the edge of the clearing, waiting for the UAV overhead to drop its cargo. The camp was packed up, and they would be ready to move out as soon as they obtained the supplies that had been sent from the SGC. 

With easy precision, the remote aircraft dropped a single, small package from its underbelly before slowly circling back in the direction of the stargate. Jack watched as a tiny parachute slowed the package's descent. In moments, it settled to the ground with a gentle _thud_.

Impressed with the accuracy of the UAV's operator, he idly wondered if Teal'c was behind the controls. The large Jaffa had taken quite a liking to simulated combat video games, and was always eager for a chance to show off his eye-hand coordination. Walking over to the plastic container, he quickly detached the nylon parachute.

"Everything okay over there, sir?" Sam called from across the clearing. She was in the process of taking one last set of readings from her instruments before their departure.

"Just fine. I'll get this stuff into our packs, and we'll head out," he called back. Seeing her nod and resume her work, he turned his attention to the container. It wasn't terribly large, as the UAV couldn't handle much extra weight, but Jack knew it would contain an array of food, clothing and, most importantly, medical supplies.

Opening the sturdy, plastic carton, Jack was startled by the first thing he saw. It was a note, clearly written in Daniel's spidery, rushed handwriting.

_Jack, _

_Don't worry. I packed this myself. _

_Daniel_

Puzzled by the message, Jack began pulling items out of the bin. Spare BDUs, a host of yummy MREs, and a frighteningly thorough collection of medical supplies (did they _expect_ someone to get hurt?) were all crammed neatly into the box. Jack was beginning to feel completely baffled by Daniel's note when he reached the bottom of the container. Suddenly, his friend's cryptic message made sense.

There, wedged between an extra emergency blanket and a pack of water-purification tablets, sat a giant, economy-sized box of condoms.

For a moment, he was too stunned to move. Then, stifling a noise that was half-groan, half-chuckle, he quickly snatched the box and hastily shoved it into the bottom of his pack.

Glancing over at his second-in-command, he was not surprised to see her bent over one of the gadgets stuck in the ground. Once again confronted with the sight of her shapely bottom, Jack closed his eyes and prayed for strength.

It was going to be a _long_ mission.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	5. Tremors

A/N: I realize that this story is sheer, shippy fluff, but I'm having so much fun with it, I won't even apologize! I categorized this as Angst/Romance, but so far, not so much angst, hey? Eh, I'm sure the mood will strike me later. (Can you hear my evil "Mwah-ah-ah!!" laugh?)

And, heck – if nothing else, you're probably getting a really good geology lesson!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sam pushed a few stray wisps of hair off her forehead. They'd been trudging down the south side of the mountain for nearly four hours now, and her calves were screaming with the unnatural movement. She supposed it was better than having to walk _uphill_, but not by much.

Glancing over at her CO, she noted the strained expression on his features with growing concern. Jack's knees pained him under the best of circumstances. Clearly, the rugged, downhill terrain did not qualify as anything close to "the best of circumstances," and it was starting to take its toll on him.

"Sir, do you want to take a break?" Sam knew she shouldn't feel guilty for worrying about his well-being. A comrade in distress would trouble any good soldier. However, there was a layer of emotion to her concern that would not have been present if the person in question was General Hammond or Teal'c, or pretty much _anyone_ besides Jack.

To his credit, Jack didn't seem to become annoyed or suspicious by her question. "Nah. I'm good for another hour yet."

Sam, noticing his increasingly choppy movements, raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Are you sure? Because you're starting to look a little worse-for-the-wear."

Jack just shrugged. "You may be right, Carter. But if I sit down now, I'm not so sure I'll be able to get back up again. I think we'd better get as far away from the danger zone as humanly possible before my legs give out entirely."

Alarm shot through Sam's chest like a bullet. If her CO was actually admitting to his discomfort, then he was almost certainly in bad shape. "We can at least stop walking for a few minutes. I know my legs could use a quick breather."

Jack took in her ragged, sweaty appearance and nodded. As they stopped walking, he reached for his canteen and took a deep swallow.

Sam followed his example and then stopped to consider the mountain behind them. "Well, sir, the incline is gradually decreasing. We should be on nearly flat land within the next hour. Hopefully that will help your legs a bit." She tried to keep the edge of anxiety from her voice, but she knew she wasn't entirely successful.

Clearly picking up on her unease, Jack flashed her one of his devil-may-care grins. "Actually, that might just make it harder for you. I mean, if I fall over now, you'll at least be able to roll me downhill for a while, right?"

Sam suppressed a smile. "Good point. I guess if you wait to collapse on more level ground, I'll just have to leave you in the path of the lava flows."

He waved a finger at her. "C'mon Carter, you told me there weren't going to be lava flows with this kind of eruption."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You were actually _listening_?"

"Well," he said off-handedly, "I figured that since my life might actually depend on your boring science lecture, I ought to at least try to tune in." He shrugged. "Besides, I was really disappointed by that particular fact. I mean, what good is a volcano if there's no lava involved?"

Sam laughed. "Sir, there's lava involved, you just won't _see _it. When lava is below the surface of the ground, its called magma. And in this case, the magma is confined beneath hundreds of feet of rock. Eventually, that magma and all the gasses trapped inside it will build up enough pressure to blow the entire side of the mountain off. The explosion should be so violent that most of the magma will be blown high into the air along with tons of pulverized rock. That big, dark column of ash is called _tephra_. Anyway, the magma will cool almost instantly, falling to the ground with all the other debris in huge clouds of volcanic ash. We call such an event a Plinian eruption. It's one of the most violent expressions of tectonic activity ever witnessed by humans."

Jack couldn't help being absorbed by her speech, drawn in not by her words, but by the rapt expression on her face. The intense, faraway look in her eyes was so eager and unguarded, he had to suppress an affectionate smile. "Yeah, well," he said gruffly, trying to cover the warm feelings blooming in his chest, "I still say there should be lava."

Sam laughed aloud. "Actually, sir, I agree with you. The spectacular lava eruptions that we usually associate with volcanoes are much less destructive than plinian explosions. The Hawaiian volcanoes are a good example. People practically live on top of them, and it rarely causes anyone harm."

Enjoying the earnest, excited look on her face, Jack couldn't help egging her on. "Why is that, exactly?"

She had no idea why her CO was suddenly interested in the geology lesson, but she was thrilled to have his attention. "It has to do with the type of magma. Some of it is runny and easily flows to the surface. Generally, that kind of magma just bubbles up and runs down the mountain. Unless you're unlucky enough to be trapped in its path, you aren't in any danger." As she continued, she gestured to the peak behind her. "On the other hand, some magma is thicker and moves much more slowly. If erosion blocks the vents before the magma can escape, then pressure builds, and builds, and builds, until it finally explodes." She shrugged. "All that power trapped in one place… it eventually has to go somewhere."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam wished she could call them back. She could tell by the look on his face that they'd both had the same thought.

_All that power trapped in one place… it eventually has to go somewhere._

Geothermal power wasn't the only kind of energy that adhered to that particular law of nature. They both knew that the intense attraction growing between them was bound to the same principle. Eventually, it _had_ to go somewhere.

With their eyes locked, Sam could feel the heat of Jack's intense stare clear down to her toenails. "Maybe we should get moving again." Her voice was soft and obviously strained.

Jack was about to nod his agreement when suddenly the earth moved – literally.

A brief trembling beneath their feet quickly grew into a more pronounced shudder. It wasn't violent enough to knock either of them off-balance, but it was certainly sufficient to be alarming. "Whoa!" Jack instantly turned his gaze to the mountain behind them. There were no giant plumes of ash coming from the summit, so he assumed that nothing major had happened. Turning his attention back to his second-in-command, he looked at her intently. "Care to tell me just what the hell that was?"

Sam was relieved by the distraction. Then, of course, she realized that being _relieved_ by a major seismic event in one's immediate vicinity was probably not a sign of good mental health.

Sighing inwardly, she set the feeling aside and concentrated on the matter at hand. "That was an earthquake, sir." Seeing the 'tell me something I don't know' look on her CO's face, she elaborated. "All right, here are the details. Volcanic eruptions are notoriously hard to predict, but there are a few things that we do know. As all that pressure builds beneath the surface, the rock above begins to shift. It's usually some kind of seismic event that starts an eruption. As the tectonic plates beneath the earth move, it forces that magma to the surface. Volcanoes are usually found along fault lines, so earthquakes and volcanoes go hand-in-hand." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Nobody is exactly sure why, but it's not uncommon for the number of phreatic explosions and earthquakes to _diminish_ right before the big plinian eruption."

Jack raised his hands. "Slow down, Carter. What's a free-attic explosion?"

She nodded apologetically. "Sorry, sir. Phreatic explosions are those puffs of steam that Daniel and Teal'c saw rising from the mountain. There are usually hundreds of them before a big eruption. Anyway, you might expect to see lots more of those, along with a huge surge in the number of earthquakes right before the 'main event,' but that's not always the case. The three days before the eruption of Mount St. Helens in 1980 were the some of the quietest in months."

Jack still looked a bit puzzled. "So, if we're seeing these steam clouds and feeling tremors, does that mean we're safe for a while?"

Sam cringed. "Not at all, sir. In fact, I'm pretty worried. I'd have expected dozens of earthquakes and much more steam from an active volcano. I picked up a harmonic tremor on my seismograph within an hour of setting it up yesterday morning, but nothing since. Fact is, sir, things are quieting down. And I'm afraid that could signal time running out."

O'Neill absorbed the information and sighed deeply. "Well then, Carter, I guess we'd better keep moving."

She looked uncertainly at his knees, but nodded in spite of her concern. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Three hours later, Sam sat on the ground, eyeing her CO carefully. They'd discussed the location for a good camp rather extensively. Though they were fairly safe from major ash fallout and pyroclastic clouds on this side of the mountain, there was still plenty of concern about mudflows. When the water from the melting icecaps on the volcano rushed downhill, it carried with it a huge sediment load from all the falling rock and ash. The resulting flows were thick as concrete and fairly swift. At the base of the mountain, Sam knew that she and Jack would be mostly safe from the worst of it, but she still felt uncomfortable camping too near any streams or rivers. However, since fresh water was also necessary, they had to think of an alternative. 

As they'd walked, Sam had scoured the aerial photographs taken by the UAV on its first flight, prior to their arrival on the planet. She'd just about given up hope of finding the perfect spot when she discovered something interesting.

Just beyond the active volcano lay another gently sloping hill. Though this hill was on the very edge of the photograph, Sam could barely make out on it a series of small pools connected by tiny streams. Since these streams were part of the drainage basin for the other hill, they would be clear of any mudflows from the volcano. Sam knew it was their best bet for a safe camp. Unfortunately, it was a good deal farther than she'd intended to walk, and Jack's legs had not help up well. The last hour trudging up the gentle hillside was spent in strained silence as her CO forced himself to move in spite of his pain.

They'd finally come to a clearing within sight of fresh water. Without ceremony, Jack had dumped his gear on the ground and collapsed in a heap.

Now, as she sat beside him, she felt anxiety bubbling up into her chest. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, obviously in pain.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you going to be all right?"

Jack spoke between clenched teeth. "At some point. Just not right now."

Sam bit her lip. "I'll get the tent set up. We'll move you inside and get you something for the pain, okay?"

He nodded wordlessly, which alarmed her even more. The fact that he wasn't trying to avoid pain medication gave her a good idea about the extent of his injuries. She sincerely hoped he hadn't damaged his knees any more than they already had been.

Without delay, Sam flew into action. She found a fairly level place for the tent and assembled it swiftly, laying their sleeping bags down inside. Then, she dug into her pack, looking for the first aid kit. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she realized it wasn't there. Jack must have rearranged things when he'd packed the gear dropped by the UAV.

She moved back to his location, trying not to dwell on how pale and drawn he looked. Gently stepping over him, she knelt beside his pack and unzipped it. Without a word, she began removing items, searching for the medical supplies that she knew were someplace inside. When her hand closed around a fairly large, rectangular box, she thought she must have finally found what she'd been looking for. Pulling it from the pack, she glanced at the container and froze instantly.

Jack had heard Carter's busy movement in the back of his mind. The red haze of pain radiating from his battered knees was distracting enough that he wasn't really paying attention to her activities. He knew she'd be able to get camp set up, and he'd taken comfort from the sound of her capable, swift actions. However, when her movement stopped abruptly, he opened his eyes and looked around with immediate concern.

Sam sat no more than two feet away, in the middle of a pile of items clearly pulled from his pack. She was still as a statue, a look of astonishment painted on her features. And in her hands, she held the jumbo box of condoms that Daniel had so thoughtfully provided.

Jack couldn't help it. In spite of the searing pain in his legs, he burst into peals of laughter.

She turned to him, still clearly stunned by her discovery. She obviously had no idea what to make of it. "Uh, sir?"

Getting hold of his amusement, he shook his head. "I can explain that," he said mildly. He opened his mouth to continue, but upon seeing the pointed look on her face, he closed it again. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I can't explain it." Chuckling, he pulled Daniel's note from his vest pocket and held it out to her.

Sam slowly set the box down on the ground and took the note from him. When she read the message, she turned bright red and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Good grief," she muttered.

Unable to restrain himself, Jack started laughing again. "So Carter, I take it by the look on your face that _those_ weren't what you were looking for in there?"

Still blushing furiously, she shook her head. Then, suddenly remembering what she _had_ been looking for, she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I was looking for the first aid kit!" She shoved Daniel's note into her pocket and resumed her search frantically, mentally berating herself the whole time. She knew that Jack was in excruciating pain, and she'd been so caught up in her embarrassment that she'd forgotten all about it.

Jack just smiled. His knees were still on fire, but Sam's innocent embarrassment had provided him with ample distraction for the moment. "Relax, Carter. It's in there. I'm not dying, you know."

Finally locating the box of medical supplies, she pulled it out with a flourish. "Still," she said breathlessly, "the sooner you get this medicine, the sooner you'll feel better."

He felt something tender grow in his chest at her words. She was truly one of the most considerate people he knew, always putting other people's well-being before her own. "So what did Janet send us?" he asked lightly, trying to squash his inappropriate feelings before they had a chance to hijack his good sense.

Sam opened the first aid kit and glanced inside. "We've got anti-inflammatories and pain killers." She looked at his knees uncertainly. "You really should take both. In fact, if you're in really bad shape, we can break out the morphine." There were an impressive number of the small vials in the box.

Jack shook his head. "Save it. We have no idea how long we'll be here, and we hardly have a great track record when it comes to off-world injuries."

Sam wanted to argue with him, but understood the grim logic behind his words. "All right." She pulled out two bottles of pills and shook one of each into her palm. "These should help. Take them, and once they start kicking in, we'll get you situated in the tent." She opened up her canteen and then held it and the tablets out to him.

He accepted them gratefully and pushed his upper body off the ground in order to swallow the pills. "Thanks, Carter." Handing her canteen back, he dropped back to his horizontal position and closed his eyes, waiting for the relief that would eventually creep in.

She recapped the container and looked down at him. The pain etched on his features was enough to make her heart constrict. She hated seeing anyone in pain, but it was especially difficult to see Jack this way. One of the things she relied upon most in life was his solid, unbreakable strength. It was frankly a little frightening when he was this vulnerable.

Sensing her mood, Jack searched for a way to ease her mind. Suddenly, he hit upon an idea. "Hey, Carter?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"You think we've got enough medical supplies to last our whole stay here?" He tried to sound appropriately worried, opening his eyes briefly to gauge her reaction.

Sam apparently bought his act, because she glanced at the first aid kit anxiously. "I hope so, sir. I guess it depends on how long we're stuck here, and how badly your knees are hurt. Why do you ask?" Looking back at him, she appeared so concerned that Jack almost felt bad for teasing her.

Almost.

"Well, Carter," he said seriously, "If we run out of pain medication, you're just going to have to break into the _other_ box and think of an alternative way to take my mind off my knees…"

Seeing the scandalized look on her face, Jack couldn't stop himself from bursting into another round of laughter. He didn't even stop when he was suddenly bombarded by a giant, economy-sized box of condoms.

* * *

Within an hour of taking the first dose of medication, it had become apparent to both of them that one pain pill wasn't doing anything for his extreme discomfort, so he'd relented and taken a second one. Eventually, just after dusk, he'd felt enough relief to move into the tent. However, the effects of the narcotics had him a little off-balance. He'd needed to lean on Sam heavily on the short walk. Finally, though, he'd wound up on his sleeping bag, feeling significantly better than he had earlier in the evening. 

Lying on his back, he looked up at the canvas ceiling. "Let's just hope Mount Doom doesn't blow until at least tomorrow," he said giddily.

Sam knelt on the floor beside him. Hearing the soft, gently-slurred quality to his words, she smiled in amusement. "Mount Doom?"

He nodded, returning her smile in the near-darkness. "Yeah, I figured you science types had come up with an appropriately dull name for it, like Volcano Number 41356 or something. And, since I refuse to be squashed under tons of rock from something called Volcano Number 41356, I decided to name it something better."

Sam chuckled. "Not a bad idea, but I think the name is already taken," she said, referring to the name's 'Lord of the Rings' origin.

"Who says there can't be two Mount Dooms? C'mon, Carter, let's name it after a classic." He shrugged. "In any event, maybe it will bring us good luck. After all, the good guys managed to escape in that story."

Filtered moonlight glowed through the canvas walls of the tent, reflecting off Jack's now-relaxed features. Sam couldn't help feeling a little breathless at the sight. There were few moments he truly let his guard down, but this, apparently, was one of them. The drugs had obviously done their job and then some. Absorbing his words, she felt a brief moment of anxiety. The characters in the story had indeed escaped unharmed, but certainly not unchanged. One of Tolkien's main themes was that it was impossible to regain lost innocence. Once something had happened, it couldn't _unhappen_. And, at that moment, Sam worried that her experiences on this volcano with Jack were going to make it impossible for them to return to their old lives.

Jack watched the expression on Sam's face change slowly from amused affection to worried sadness. Though his brain was too muddled to fully wrap itself around the implications of that change, he knew he didn't like seeing her upset. Reaching over to her, he grasped one of her hands in his. "Relax, Sam. We're gonna be fine."

She looked at his drowsy, earnest expression and she wished she could believe him. She tried to appear unworried, but simply couldn't pull it off.

Never taking his eyes off her, Jack suddenly tugged at her hand with enough force to pull her upper body down on top of his. Clearly not expecting the move, Sam landed on his chest with a soft "_oof_" One arm propped her up slightly, but her face was still mere inches from his.

In the dim light, he could see her eyes widen expressively. Releasing her hand, he reached up and cupped her chin gently. "Sam," he murmured softly, "You really do think too much."

And, with that, he pulled her face down to his and kissed her soundly.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon, I promise! 


	6. Eden

A/N: Warning: **Hot, hot, _hot_**!

Okay, I've changed the rating to R. It's not terribly explicit, but it's steamy enough to warrant the shift. I can write trashy bodice-ripper scenes with the best of them, but I usually try to keep it tame, because I like making my readers use their imaginations. This time, however the muse had other plans. Please tell me if it's too much. I can take criticism!

I really need to finish this story before season 8 ends, lest TPTB stick it to us Shippers and leave me eternally grumpy about the show. I'm convinced we're going to see some sort of resolution before season 9 airs, I just can't get too excited about it yet, because I know how much Shippers in general have already suffered. (I was so traumatized by the _Farscape_cliffhanger that I refused to even discuss it until The Peacekeeper Wars aired. And _Angel_? Don't get me started.) I'm perpetually horrified that these amazingly talented screenwriters come up with such awesome, complex characters and relationships, only to leave us totally dissatisfied at the end. (Let's all use our powers of positive thinking to affect the space-time continuum and get a Happy Shipper Ending.) Anyway, I'm going to enjoy my nice little Sam-Jack fantasy world for as long as humanly possible.

With that in mind…

* * *

Chapter 6 

_Oh my,_ Sam thought dazedly. In spite of the increasing frequency her kisses with Jack, they certainly hadn't lost any of their punch. She felt the firm, insistent touch of his lips with all the intensity of a lightning strike. In fact, she was fairly convinced that this embrace was _more_ powerful than either of the previous ones, perhaps due to Jack's drug-induced abandon.

Vaguely, she felt a tiny but insistent part of her brain begin setting off a series of alarm bells. _Stop! STOP!!_ She halfheartedly tried pulling away, but Jack would have none of it. His arms constricted around her like iron bands, drawing her snugly against him.

"Jack," she mumbled weakly, "We shouldn't do this." Her body, however, was clearly not in agreement. She was practically melting in his arms.

Not allowing her lips to leave his, he spoke against her mouth in a way that was delightfully sensual. "Carter, didn't you get my memo? _Think less._ That's an order." With that, he continued his thorough and unrelenting exploration of her mouth.

Sam felt his tongue gently trace the corner of her lips, and a shiver reflexively ran down her spine. She was rapidly losing control of the situation, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Part of her longed to just give in to the torrent of feelings coursing through her veins, but another part of her was terrified to walk this path. Jack was obviously not thinking clearly, and Sam worried that he might regret his actions later.

"You can't issue me an order _now_," she gasped in between fevered kisses. When she felt cool air on her belly, she realized that he'd pulled her shirt free from her waistband and was now slowly inching it upwards.

"Why not?" he growled. He leaned back slightly, moving just far enough to meet her gaze head-on. As if daring her to contradict him, his hands continued their illicit activities, revealing a wide, smooth strip of bare skin around her midriff.

Sam swallowed hard. She felt like she had a tiger by the tail. She knew she couldn't slow him down with the feeble grip she currently held, but she didn't dare let go, or she'd be consumed instantly.

When no reply was immediately forthcoming, Jack once again leaned forward and resumed his tantalizing pursuit of her mouth. The kiss was maddeningly slow. In contrast to their other frantic embraces, this meeting of lips was leisurely, intense, and thoroughly erotic.

Feeling the world tilt sideways again, Sam tried to reign in her hormones. Using all her remaining willpower, she pulled her mouth a few millimeters away from Jack's and spoke in a throaty whisper. "It's illegal," she said hoarsely. "You can't order me to _fraternize_."

For his part, Jack just chuckled. The low, sensuous sound rumbled forward on a warm breath that tickled Sam's lips. "Mmmmm," he murmured wickedly, "Carter, I love it when you talk dirty." Then, grinning broadly, he closed the infinitesimal space between their mouths.

Sam felt heat slice through her belly like a knife. _Oh, lord. I'm in trouble, _she thought hopelessly. She was losing this battle. There was just no way her better judgment could fight _both_ of their pent-up desires. And since 'Officer Jack' was apparently sleeping with the poppies, she had no other allies in her camp tonight.

Again struck by the thought of Jack's pain medication, she tried one last, desperate attempt to talk some sense into him. "Jack," she murmured, sounding sultry to even her own ears, "You're not thinking clearly. It's the-" she gasped as one of his warm hands finally slipped beneath the stretchy fabric of her sports bra. "It's the medication," she rasped, barely able to complete her thought.

Jack's mouth began a slow, teasing descent from her mouth to the hollow of her neck. Simultaneously, his palm gently supported the full weight of her breast, while his thumb reverently caressed its sensitive peak. "Sam," he said softly, trailing kisses up to her earlobe as he spoke, "your argument would hold a lot more weight if we hadn't been in this exact position twenty-four hours ago, when neither of us under the influence of anything chemical." His lips gently wandered to the sensitive spot just behind her ear and began to pull shivers from the very deepest center of her being. "I wanted you like this when I was dead sober," he murmured. Then, with a grin that Sam could actually _hear_, he completed his thought. "The narcotics just make it a little more intense."

Though Sam couldn't claim to be under the influence of any drugs, she honestly couldn't imagine feeling _anything_ more intense than her desire for the man beside her.

Oh, to hell with it. Who needs a career anyway?

With those thoughts, Sam chucked the last vestiges of caution to the wind and threw herself into her lover's awaiting embrace.

Jack felt the exact moment she gave in. Suddenly, he went from trying to seduce his gorgeous companion to attempting to slow her down. "Easy, Carter," he groaned, feeling her hands eagerly tugging on the top button of his pants. "I appreciate the enthusiasm," he gasped, "but you're killing me."

She slowly rocked back on her heels and smiled down at him impishly. "I'm sure you're man enough to take it, sir," she said saucily, clearly emphasizing the 'sir.' His eyes darkened as they locked with her electrically intense gaze. "Didn't your Special Ops training cover situations like this?" With that, she leisurely grabbed hold of her t-shirt's hem and pulled it up over her head. Then, never looking away from him, she repeated the process with her sports bra.

As the filtered moonlight gently illumined her naked upper body, Jack felt his throat constrict. He was stunned. She was utterly, completely _perfect_. Luminous, ivory skin gleamed softly in the dim twilight, accentuating a trim body that was sublimely full in all the right places. It was hard to say which part of her captivated him most – the gentle curve where her waistline met her hips, the soft fullness of her breasts, the shadowed hollow of her throat… Jack felt completely awestruck by the vision of beauty before him.

Sam watched the play of emotions on his face, and felt something deep and powerful shift in her chest. He was looking at her not as a careless, fevered man driven by hormones might, but rather, as a man who was viewing something priceless. She felt her playfulness drain away. The reverence in his eyes was as moving as it was unexpected.

"Sam." He continued to just look at her, spellbound by the ethereal quality of her beauty. "You're incredible," he said softly.

She swallowed, completely speechless. No one had ever made her feel so… _worshipped_ before. Most of the men in her past had viewed her as a china doll – pretty, but too fragile to be anything but decorative. Jack, on the other hand, was looking at her not as a cold, perfect statue on a pedestal, but instead as a real, breathing woman. He'd seen her competence as a soldier too many times to doubt her strong determination, but at the same time, he seemed to be completely overwhelmed by this yet-unseen feminine side of her. She looked steadily into his deep, brown eyes, trying to convey her complex feelings without words.

As always, their nearly supernatural bond took over, and he seemed to understand her perfectly. He reached up and took her hands in his, slowly drawing her towards him. Sam needed little prompting. In moments, her body was pressed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt, and her mouth was once again molded intimately to his. Instinctively, she tugged at his hem, pulling the shirt free from his waistband. Catching on to her intention, he crunched his stomach muscles just enough to lift his upper body off the floor. Without further prompting, Sam helped him raise his arms and swiftly removed the garment.

The temperature in the tiny tent seemed to shoot up a few thousand degrees as the soft, smooth skin of her torso met the rough, bristly texture of his. Their lips fused together frantically, tongues meeting in an age-old rhythm that beat a cadence for the primitive dance of life. Giddy explorations led to novel discoveries, often encouraged by soft sounds of passion and delight.

It was there, in that synergistic moment of near-perfection, when the Garden of Eden suddenly came crashing down.

"Colonel O'Neill? Major Carter? Do you copy?"

It was hard to say who was more shocked. Sam froze for a moment before pulling back to look Jack in the eye. He had adopted an expression somewhere between supreme frustration and total disbelief. "Sam," he said slowly, "did you just hear General Hammond?" Maybe, he prayed, it was just a side effect of the narcotics.

Unfortunately, Sam nodded her head, looking just as floored as he did. "I didn't think the radios would work at this distance," she breathed anxiously. "Good God," she gasped, abruptly pulling away. "You don't think he's on the planet?"

Jack's mouth fell open. "I'm not sure I can think _anything _right now. Carter, I'm afraid you're going to have to handle this one. Between the effects of the drugs and, well… _you_, I'm a bit muddled."

Seeing the truth of his words reflected in his bewildered gaze, Sam grabbed the nearest t-shirt – his – and yanked it on over her head. Then, fumbling for her discarded vest, she finally managed to pull her radio from its clip. "General Hammond?" Sam heard a slight, breathy quality to her voice, which she fervently prayed did not transmit over the static-filled airwaves.

"Glad to hear you're still with us, Major." The General didn't appear to sound suspicious. "How are things on your end?"

Sam fumbled for a reply that wouldn't sound as shell-shocked as she currently felt. "We're okay, sir. Colonel O'Neill had a tough time today. We walked on some pretty harsh terrain for almost eight hours, and his knees didn't hold up very well. He took some pain medication earlier and is asleep now." She figured it might be better if Jack sat this conversation completely out. Lord only knew what he'd say in his somewhat-altered state. "I'm frankly a little surprised to hear you, sir. We're pretty far away from the gate. I didn't think we'd be able to maintain radio contact at this distance."

Hammond replied easily. "Earlier today, we used the UAV to drop a transmitter at the edge of our radio range. It might get knocked out by the eruption, but until then, it should allow us to communicate."

Sam relaxed slightly. At least he wasn't bearing down on their current position. "Good thinking, sir," she said, trying to sound pleased with the arrangement.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jack's knees. Are you in a good position to wait out the volcano?" Hammond asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Sam's reply was instantaneous. The impersonal nature of their conversation was slowly bringing her back to a state of relative mental clarity. "Yes, sir. We found a spot on the next ridge with some fresh water. It was a hike, but we should be safe from mudflows here."

She could almost hear the General nod approvingly. "Good. Well, I won't keep you, Major. You must be exhausted. I just didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier. Doctor Jackson has been very attentive, and seemed to take over communications from our end. He's very concerned about you and the Colonel." If Hammond thought Daniel's actions were odd, he didn't indicate it at all. "Make sure Jack doesn't over-exert himself. Hopefully, you'll be able to wait out the eruption in relative peace. Now, get some rest, and as long as we can keep radio communications open, I'll be speaking with you on a daily basis."

Sam almost choked on the General's orders. She hadn't been doing a very good job of keeping Jack from over-exerting himself so far, and getting rest had been _very_ far from her mind. Still, she couldn't let Hammond know any of that. "Thank you sir," she said. Then, hesitating slightly, she decided to take a small risk. "And, please tell Daniel 'thanks' for his help in getting our supplies." That should keep him wondering, she thought with a smile.

General Hammond's reply was pleasant and unsuspecting. "I'll do that, Major. Hammond out."

The radio fell silent, and Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. "Wow, that was really…" she turned to Jack as she spoke, and upon seeing him, she stopped abruptly.

Her attentive dream lover of a few minutes ago had quietly been transformed during her conversation with the General. Now, it appeared he was a _dreaming_ lover. His soft snores convinced her that he was completely down for the count.

Sam laughed humorlessly. So much for a night of passion. Sighing deeply, she pulled an emergency blanket from her pack and tenderly laid it over Jack's sleeping form. Then, sliding into her bedroll, she snuggled up beside his large, slumbering body. She couldn't turn her buzzing thoughts off, however. It was impossible to bring order to her tangled emotions, so she finally settled on trying to accept them as they were. If nothing else, the events of this evening had proven one thing for certain.

There wasn't enough pizza and beer in the galaxy to cover _this_ episode.

* * *

A/N: _Evil grin._


	7. Rising Steam

A/N: You should all know that I'm avoiding homework in my graduate class in order to write updates on this story. I swear, your reviews have me totally enslaved.

Must. Write. MORE!

Anyway, to answer one question: Yes, this is still a prequel to Reap. It won't be apparent until later on, but you'll eventually see the tie-in. I'm sure you're all confused, since Reap started with Sam and Jack having never been involved with each other (and clearly this story doesn't jive with that.) All I can say is that in the world of Sci-Fi, all things are possible. I promise it'll work, just keep reading.

And please keep reviewing. You cannot possibly know how much I enjoy your feedback – it keeps me going when exhaustion and writer's block creep in. Thanks, also, for being so kind. I'm glad I didn't turn anyone off (so far) with my shift to the 'grown-up' world of R-ratings. Please let me know if I get too risqué or too graphic – sometimes I just get carried away by the oh-so-steamy Sam/Jack tension!

And speaking of which…

* * *

Chapter 7 

Jack awoke feeling something warm and soft moving gently beneath his hand. Opening his eyes, he was unsurprised to find his lovely second-in-command lying beside him. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that she was apparently trying to sneak out from under the arm he'd draped over her while sleeping.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked mildly, enjoying the startled jump that shot through her body at his words. Instantly, her face turned to his, a slight look of guilt painting her features.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I thought I'd better check the remote telemetry on my seismographs." She seemed to be having a hard time meeting his gaze. "I felt a few rumbles last night and I'm a little worried things are starting to heat up."

Jack chuckled. "I felt _more _than a few rumbles last night, Sam. And I _know_ things are heating up."

She blushed furiously and stared at the floor of the tent. "Sir, about that-"

He waved a hand. "Don't bother, Carter." He waited for her to look into his eyes before he released her.

She was about to ask him to clarify his words, when she decided she honestly didn't need to. She understood exactly what he meant. It was pointless to discuss, analyze, or otherwise excuse the events of the past few days. She had no idea how they were going to eventually resolve the situation, but there was really no need to hash it out now. It wasn't going to change a thing.

Pondering this, Sam continued to meet his gaze for a moment. Then she sighed. "I really should look at those instruments," she said softly.

He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Noting her somewhat awkward mannerisms, he tried shifting to topic of conversation. "Carter, what should I be expecting when Mount Doom finally blows its top?"

Oddly enough, Sam was grateful to change the subject, even if it meant discussing a looming natural disaster. "Well, sir," she said, taking a deep breath, "that honestly depends on a lot of factors."

Jack eyed her steadily. "Worst case scenario?"

She smiled wryly. "Worst case is that we've miscalculated the direction of the blast, and we'll be piles of cinder moments after it erupts."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, smart-ass. Assuming _that_ doesn't happen, what's the next alternative?"

She felt herself relax as she delved into her natural element – science. "If the blast does go in the other direction, we should be pretty safe here. Depending on the magnitude of the explosion, a column of ash and tephra will likely rise miles into the air. According to our meteorological data for this planet, we're currently upwind from the blast, which means that we will likely only get minor ash fallout, and should be in no danger of toxic fume hazards."

He was obviously paying attention. "What would happen if we were downwind?"

She spoke grimly. "It wouldn't be pleasant. After Mount St. Helens erupted in 1980, ash clouds blocked out the skies so completely in parts of Washington that it looked like midnight at noon. It was worse than blizzard conditions. Visibility was nonexistent, and nobody could be outdoors. It would have been impossible to breathe." She suppressed a shiver at the thought. "Luckily, on the upwind side of the mountain, only trace amounts of ash fell, even as close as 12 to 25 miles away."

Jack thought about that for a moment. He estimated that they'd moved about 18 miles yesterday, which put them about 30 miles from the most active side of the volcano. "So, assuming that we aren't burned to cinders or buried under ash, just what _should_ I expect?"

Sam paused, collecting her thoughts. "Well, if I've calculated correctly, we should be in no danger from mudflows, since we're uphill and in a totally separate drainage basin. The ash cloud might make it overcast and grim for a while, but it shouldn't affect our air supply or greatly reduce visibility. We'll probably hear the explosion, but it's possible we might not. There's something called the 'umbrella effect' that affects how sound travels over distances and altitudes." She thought a moment before continuing. "I'd expect to feel some earthquakes, but nothing extremely violent. The ground here is fairly solid, which will keep seismic events relatively short-lived. Our biggest risk is from forest fires, but the winds should help keep them moving away from us." She shrugged. "In short, if my data is correct, we should be fine until things clear out enough to return."

"And when might that be?" he asked quietly.

She sighed grimly. "That, I'm afraid, is the million dollar question. We have no idea how much force the explosion will generate. If it's really powerful…" she trailed off, looking off into the distance. "Well, let's just say we could be here for a while. A lot depends on how lateral the blast is. Mount St. Helens erupted _sideways_. That's fairly unusual, but given the huge distortion of the north face of our volcano, it's possible. An explosion like that might be better for us initially, as it would direct much of the blast away from our camp, but it would ultimately make it harder to get back to the gate. Forest fires, ash fallout, mudflows… all of it could potentially keep us here for weeks. We just won't know until the eruption takes place."

Jack digested the information silently. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Tell me again why we didn't just go back to the gate yesterday?"

Sam leveled a calm, matter-of-fact look at him. "Because if Mount Doom had erupted on our way, we'd be dead."

"Huh," he said softly. "Well okay then."

She smiled. "So, mind if I go check on our volcano?"

"Be my guest." However, before she had a chance to completely pull away, he sat up and planted a swift, firm kiss on her mouth. Seeing her wide-eyed expression of shock, he just grinned. "While you're out there, don't forget Daniel's warning. Watch out for the Big, Bad Wolf."

She nodded faintly, making a rapid escape. They both knew that the biggest risk to Sam's well-being was right there, lounging lazily in their tent.

* * *

Once Sam had examined the small remote receiver for her seismographs, she really was left with little to do. The mountain was eerily quiet today, with few noticeable tremors to speak of. As far as she was concerned, she had two options. She could sit and worry about the inevitable eruption of Mount Doom, or she could sit and worry about the inevitable eruption of her relationship with Jack. Neither was particularly relaxing. 

Thinking back on their earlier conversation, she felt a little guilty. She'd totally forgotten to ask about his knees. He certainly had seemed in better spirits this morning. Of course, he hadn't tried walking yet, either. Well, at least he'd have lots of time to recuperate.

Gazing out over the early-morning horizon, she sighed wistfully. She hadn't quite decided if this situation was heavenly or hellish. She was essentially stranded in close quarters with the sexiest man in her acquaintance for God-only-knows how long. Unfortunately, she knew darn well that he was totally off-limits to her. Watching a few wisps of mist curl over the hillside, Sam tried to map a strategy for her time with him. Giving in to the attraction would be deliciously satisfying – for a while. But it would also leave her with the wretched task of having to re-assemble the pieces of her life when it all ended. And it would end. Inevitably, they would have to go their separate ways when this little holiday was complete. This, of course, meant that she'd be utterly devastated. She wasn't so thickheaded as to believe that her feelings for Jack were just a physical itch that needed scratching. There hadn't been many men in her life worth noting, but she did have enough experience to recognize the real thing when it came along.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she tried gathering her waning strength. The only other course of action would be to avoid him completely, which, frankly, was all but impossible in their present circumstances. Fighting down a feeling of panic, Sam stared blankly at the sky. She knew what was coming and she felt totally unprepared for it.

Well, okay. Not _totally_ unprepared.

She did, after all, have plenty of condoms.

Laughing in spite of her fears, Sam stood and wandered in the direction of the stream. She really hadn't had time to scout the area around their camp yesterday because she hadn't wanted to leave Jack alone in his pain-filled condition. Today, however, there was nothing keeping her tied to the camp, and with nothing else to do, she decided this was as good a task as any.

To her pleasant surprise, the river she'd seen in the aerial photographs was actually made of two separate waterways. The first was a cool, swift mountain brook. It was clear as crystal and perfect for their freshwater needs.

Sam hadn't realized there was a second waterway until she'd practically fallen into it. The stream was nestled into a channel carved in the hillside, surrounded by trees and thick undergrowth. She'd walked along the ledge overlooking the small river for a few hundred feet until she came upon a something delightful. From a distance, she thought might be approaching a waterfall, because of a cloud of mist rising up over it. However, as she got nearer, she was instantly aware of the true nature of her discovery.

The smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air as she approached a natural widening in the stream. At one end of the pool was a natural dam, made from old deposits of volcanic debris. Past the dam, fresh water trickled down a few feet before continuing on its way. That alone was an interesting discovery, but not what really captivated her. Sam carefully picked her way down the steep incline to the very edge of the pool. Once there, she cautiously leaned down and placed the tips of her fingers into the water.

The sensation that greeted her caused a large grin to spread over her face. Blissful warmth caressed her fingertips. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Many natural hot springs were _too _hot. Water in very close proximity to a magma source could actually reach near-boiling temperatures, even in the middle of winter. However, it appeared that this particular pool was far enough away from geothermal heat and constantly refreshed by cold mountain water, making it an ideal temperature. Sam giggled. It seemed she and Jack had their own, private bathtub.

Then the implications of that thought settled in. Her. Jack. Hot water. No clothing…

Sam took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a wee-bit shaky.

Rustling in the underbrush instantly had Sam pulling out her sidearm and whirling around. Daniel's warning about toothy wild animals might have been metaphorical, but one could never be too careful.

"Whoa!" Jack stopped in his tracks. He'd been gingerly picking his way down the slope, when Sam had swiftly turned and leveled her Beretta at him. Raising his hands, he smiled reassuringly. "I'm harmless, really."

Sam let out a deep breath and replaced her sidearm. _Harmless, my ass_. Still, she kept her tone business-like. "Maybe you'd better give me some warning next time. I'd hate to shoot my only company out here."

Jack chuckled and continued his descent. "Can't say I'd like that either." As he finally reached her side, he gazed out over the pool. "I tried calling out to you before, but you didn't hear me." Looking down at her, he tried reading her mood. "Find anything interesting?"

Sam swallowed hard. She had to tell him eventually. Breathing deeply, she pointed to the pool and plunged ahead. "It's a hot spring. Perfect temperature." She gestured to the opposite bank. "There even seems to be a shallow cave over there,"

Jack raised his eyebrows as he digested this information. "A _hot spring_?" He appeared somewhat stunned by the revelation. "Are you serious?"

She couldn't suppress a smile. Clearly, he was having the same thoughts she'd been bombarded with earlier. "I'm serious," she mumbled. Watching his expression carefully, she spoke with some amusement. "Cozy, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Jack stepped away from her. "Oh, no. _No_." He held up his hands and backed up defensively. "Don't even _think_ about getting all cute and sexy on me now. I refuse to even CONSIDER touching you until we've had our daily radio conversation. I will _not_ be interrupted next time, got it?"

Sam blushed furiously. "Next time?" she asked, sounding scandalized. "Jack-"

He stopped walking and leveled a wry glare at her. "C'mon, Carter. You know as well as I do that there's bound to be a 'next time.'" Seeing her blush deepen, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud, we've got an _entire_ box of condoms. Are you really going to tell me you haven't been counting the ways we can use them?" If it was possible, she turned even _more_ red. However, she didn't issue any denials, either. He grinned. "Yeah, I thought so."

Then, realizing where his thoughts were headed, he growled unhappily and turned around. Quickly retreating, he called back to her, "Meet ya back here after our next radio briefing."

Sam nodded mutely, even though he couldn't see her. Her knees were suddenly weak, so she gently lowered herself to a dry boulder on the side of the small pool. Totally overwhelmed by the turn of events, she just sat on the rock and stared over the water.

Well, then.

It was a date.

* * *

A/N: I told you I was going to be a tease this time. _Mwah-ah-ah…_


	8. Venting

A/N: As always, I've been totally overwhelmed by your enthusiastic response to this story. It's quite motivational! Not only that, I think a few of you are occupying the same brainwave as I am, because I've read comments and suggestions in your feedback that were already swimming around in my head. Hope that doesn't mean I'm becoming boring and predictable!

Anyway, chapter eight (how can I already be writing CHAPTER EIGHT??) turned out pretty… um, _volcanic_. Guess I'll warn you again – if you're not into R-rated romance, you'll probably want to forgo this next part. But, for all you (to quote Janet in _Hathor_) _libidinous _folks, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Marching back into camp, Sam squared her shoulders. She could do this. Really, she could. She'd just walk up to him, look him in the eye and tell him that they absolutely could _not_ take their relationship any further. It was a foolish risk to their careers, and, more importantly, to the cohesiveness of SG-1. She would not endanger their long-term goals – which often included saving the entire planet – to have a brief, inevitably-heartbreaking fling with her CO.

Jack was crouched beside his pack, rifling through its contents. Apparently, he was taking inventory of their supplies, most likely trying to decide how best to ration them. Squelching a feeling of nervousness, she resolutely marched up behind him. Then, taking a deep breath, Sam held her head high and readied her nerves. "Sir," she said sharply.

He must have heard her approaching, because he didn't even turn around. "What's up, Carter?" His voice sounded almost bored.

"Sir, I think we need to talk." She was impressed with the steel behind her words.

Evidently, Jack had heard it too, because his head lifted in surprise. Still, he didn't turn around to face her. "What about, Major?"

Sam cringed at his use of her rank. She hadn't been 'Major' in days. Still, she was determined to get this over with. "With respect, sir, I think we need to talk about the situation between us."

Sam couldn't see it, but Jack was actually stifling a grin. He'd known this was coming from the moment they'd first kissed in their rain-soaked tent. In truth, he was a little surprised that it had taken this long. Sam was cautious by nature, and breaking the rules was not something she took lightly. However, he knew these things about her almost as well as he knew himself. He'd long been expecting some sort of resistance from his lovely second-in-command. So, he'd formulated a strategy. His tactical training had prepared him for battle, and he'd had his response planned for days. Forcing the smile from his voice, he spoke grimly. "What's there to talk about?"

She exhaled loudly. "Well, there's the fact that we're endangering both our careers _and_ our mission by blatantly disregarding the fraternization rules. And, of course, there's the whole muddle of what we're going to say to Daniel and Teal'c when we get back. Because, frankly…"

As she'd been speaking, Jack had slowly stood up and turned to face her. Through her whole explanation, he hadn't said a word. He hadn't needed to. He'd simply directed his dark, intense eyes deep into her nervous stare. The result was exactly what he'd imagined it would be. She'd slowly absorbed his penetrating look and finally ground to a halt.

Sam felt her heart slamming against the inside of her rib cage like a hummingbird on steroids. This had been so much easier when he'd been turned away. Now, however, when faced with those striking, familiar brown eyes, she found every ounce of her resolve slowly fading into oblivion. Swallowing, she tried to formulate a new thought, but nothing would come. So, instead, she stood rooted to the ground, desperately trying to tear her gaze away from him.

Jack had to use every ounce of willpower in his body to keep a satisfied grin from spreading over his features. He'd been a fisherman long enough to know when he'd hooked his quarry. However, one false step at this point would either scare her away or piss her off, so he forced himself to reel her in carefully. Schooling his features into an expression of self-assured calm, he spoke in measured tones. "Carter, you can run away from this thing if you want. I just don't see that it's going to do much good." He spoke with an easy confidence, never letting his eyes leave hers. "You want it too much. Fact is, you didn't know just _how _much you wanted it until you had a taste of it. Now you can't go back." His gaze was mesmerizing, holding her as securely as a set of steel rivets. "I want it too, Sam. And I'm not going to pretend otherwise. If we were back home, we could bury ourselves in work and avoid it, pretty much the way we've always done. But we aren't at home. We're stranded here, alone, with nothing but Danny's box of condoms for company." She flushed slightly, but he continued without pausing. "Carter, if you want to pretend you can fight this thing, go ahead and try. But then, when you finally give in, it'll feel like you're _losing_ the battle, not winning it." He shrugged. "Guess I prefer winning."

_Oh boy._ Sam felt his steady, unfazed stare clear to the soles of her feet. What had she been thinking? Had she _really _believed she could march up to Jack O'Neill, special ops soldier and embodiment of her heart's every desire, and _turn him down_? Well, if she had believed it, she'd been seriously deluded. Because all she wanted to do right now was jump his bones.

He was seriously sexy when he was laying it all on the line.

Jack waited to see if she was going to regroup and try resisting again. The soft, subdued expression on her face convinced him that she was done rebelling against her feelings.

He felt a wave of affection wash over him unexpectedly. She was a soldier, and her honest struggle to do the right thing tugged sharply on his heart-strings. He, too, felt a good deal of apprehension about their situation. And, like her, he honestly didn't know if they were making the right choices. He did, however, know two things: First of all, it _was_ useless to try avoiding each other. He'd spoken the truth when he'd said it was futile to run away from their feelings here on this isolated planet. But, secondly, and perhaps just as important, was the knowledge that of he didn't act on these incredibly strong feelings, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. It might be a mistake, but in his mind, it was definitely one worth making. And he knew Sam felt the same way underneath her fear.

Smiling gently, he leaned over and brushed a single, soft kiss on her lips. "So, I'll see you at our hot spring tonight?"

Suddenly, Sam pulled back slightly and blinked. "Actually, sir, that's probably not a good idea."

Jack stifled a sigh. Unable to keep the impatience from his voice, he speared her with another piercing stare. "Carter, I though we just went over this. Do you really-"

She raised a hand to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. "The hot spring, Jack. That's what isn't a good idea. I think we're far enough away from the volcano to be safe, but if the magma beneath Mount Doom shifts unexpectedly we could find ourselves _cooking_ instead of bathing. We might be better off waiting for the eruption before we get into that pool."

He blinked at her. "Oh. Okay." Then, smiling, he gently nibbled on the tips of her fingers. "So, we've still got a date?"

She nodded, staring at his chest. "New venue, but yes, we've still got a date."

Jack saw the uncertainty in her stance. Gently, he reached over and tilted her face up until she was looking directly into his gaze. "Sam, if you're really not sure about this, we can wait. I'm not trying to push you-"

Sam cut him off. "I know you're not. And really, I _am_ sure. I'm just worried about the consequences."

He nodded, looking rather serious himself. "Me too. But whatever they are, Sam, I'll be there accepting them right along side you."

She smiled. "I know you will. And that's why I'm sure about tonight."

Returning her smile, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a warm, sweet, sensual kiss that left her tingling to the roots of her hair. In an instant, her arms snaked around his chest, relishing the feel of his smooth, muscular back through the warm cotton of his t-shirt. Without thinking, she automatically yanked it from his waistband and slid her hands beneath the fabric so that she could caress his bare skin.

Jack issued a noise that sounded remarkably like a growl, deep in the back of his throat. Before either of them could formulate a thought, they were sinking to their knees, frantically tugging on clothing while they melted into a blazingly hot kiss.

In a flurry of sizzling caresses, Sam felt her shirt being pulled over her head. She allowed their lips to part just long enough for the garment to be removed, then she instantly swooped back to meet his fierce embrace. Feeling his tongue tangle deliciously against hers, she whimpered softly.

Jack's hands roamed her torso purposefully. He stroked the smooth skin of her back, from the bottom of her tank-bra to the top of her fatigues. Sam couldn't suppress a tiny moan when one of his greedy hands wandered back between their bodies, gently caressing the bottom of her rounded breast. His thumb slid beneath the soft elastic, when he suddenly paused, pulling his face away from hers.

She blinked up at him in a haze. Though his hand was still snugly nestled beneath her bra, he was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "What?" she whispered anxiously.

Without a word, Jack's hand shifted, and in a moment, he pulled it out from beneath her stretchy tank top and held it up. In his grasp was a small tube of zinc oxide ointment.

Instantly, Sam turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Whoops. I forgot about that," she mumbled with an embarrassed chuckle. "I usually stash it there because it's easy to keep track of. When I put it in my pocket, it seems to fall out and get lost." Shrugging, she met his amused gaze. "I like to have sunblock handy when I'm offworld."

Jack just grinned. "If I'd known you'd been carrying it _there_ all these years, I might have asked to borrow it more often."

She laughed, enjoying the easy camaraderie between them. Then, seeing his eyes darken with passion once again, she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away on a wave of heat. The sensation of his skin against hers was delightfully _right_. She sighed with wild abandon. His earlier words now made absolute sense to her. She couldn't fight this attraction, and she couldn't make herself believe that this glorious surrender was in any way a defeat. It was, in a word, perfection.

Jack's hand once again slid under her top, this time gently kneading the supple flesh hidden there. Sam gasped as tiny spirals of pleasure wound their way through all the dark, unmentionable parts of her body, feeding flames that were already starting to burn out of control. Unwilling to be a stationary bystander to the events unfolding between them, she restlessly began doing some exploring of her own. She roughly yanked on Jack's t-shirt, smiling at the satisfied noise he issued as he realized her intent. He reluctantly pulled his hands and mouth away, allowing her to roughly remove the shirt. The interruption was very temporary, however, as he immediately and enthusiastically returned to his erotic pursuit.

Not about to be outdone, Sam forged ahead to new and yet-unknown horizons. Her eager hands traveled down his stomach until they strayed into deliciously forbidden territory. With the lightest of touches, she boldly ran her fingers over the rigid evidence of his blatant attraction to her. Daringly, she continued to investigate her fascinating discovery, delighted by the sharp hiss of pleasure she drew from him at every touch.

She had just undone the button on his fatigues when, with remarkable predictability, the radios clipped to both of their belts crackled to life.

"Jack? Sam? It's Daniel. How are things going there?"

Jack's hands stilled immediately, but Sam could feel tremors in his upper body. When she pulled back to examine his face, she expected to see anger or frustration. Much to her surprise, however, he was totally overcome with giddy, resigned laughter. As their gazes met and locked, Sam, too, felt giggles rise in her throat. The entire situation was almost too ridiculous for words.

Racked with peals of amusement, Jack fumbled for the radio at his side. In a few moments, he was finally able to bring it to his lips. "We're fine, Daniel." His words were strangled, forced out between irresistible spasms of hilarity. "I was just helping Carter find her sunscreen."

At that, Sam doubled over, mirthful tears streaming down her cheeks. The tension between them had been so relentlessly nerve-racking that this latest interruption was almost too much to bear. Since the pressure clearly wasn't going to be relieved in a more satisfying way, this uncontrolled bout of laughter was going to have to suffice.

Daniel obviously had heard the strained tone to Jack's voice, because there was a lengthy pause before the radio sounded again. "I hope you weren't… busy. I just thought it might be nice to check in during daylight hours. We figured you'd be recovering over the next few days, since you had such a hike to your new camp. How are your knees?"

His knees were, quite frankly, the _last_ part of his body on his mind right now, but he couldn't very well announce it. Forcing past the last of his chuckles, he tried to speak evenly. "They feel pretty good today, actually."

"That's great," Daniel said, clearly happy to hear it. "Just try to take it easy for a while." Then, shifting to a more important topic, Daniel's voice grew serious. "So, have Sam's seismometers picked up anything today?"

Hearing her name, Sam, too, reigned in her wild amusement. Pulling her radio from its belt-clip, she cleared her throat and spoke in what she hoped was a calm manner. "Hey, Daniel." Satisfied that she wasn't going to dissolve back into helpless giggles, she forged ahead. "Actually, it's pretty quiet up there today. I did find a geothermal spring off one of the streams near our camp, but I can't tell if it's part of the same magma-vault that feeds the volcano or not."

Daniel seemed to absorb that information. "You might want to steer clear of it until you know for sure. Is there another source of water?"

"Yes," Sam replied quickly. "There seem to be two separate rivers, and only one of them runs near a vent."

"Good," Daniel sounded satisfied with her information. "Well, just try to stay safe until the eruption. I can't imagine how-"

The voice on the radio was suddenly drowned out by a deep, earth-shaking rumble. For a moment, Sam and Jack felt the ground below them tremble violently before a deafening roar sent them both dropping to the earth reflexively. A massive wave of noise crashed over their bodies, thundering as if an entire truckload of dynamite was being set off at once.

Without conscious thought, Jack yanked Sam up against him and did his best to cover her body with his. The rumbling seemed to go on for an eternity – though, in truth, it couldn't have been much longer than half a minute. When it finally subsided, leaving a fuzzy ringing in his ears, Jack began taking stock of his surroundings.

He supposed Sam must have been correct in her predictions for the direction of the blast, because they were thankfully _not_ burned to cinders nor covered in volcanic ash. Cautiously, he lifted his head, making sure there was no immediate danger. In a moment, he shifted his weight from Sam's body; fairly certain that he no longer needed to shield her.

Once she was no longer pinned by Jack's strong grasp, Sam, too, began to look around. The sight before her was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed. Though their camp remained blissfully untouched, she was dazed by the scene appearing to the north. An enormous plume of sinister-looking dust and ash was billowing up from the volcano. It was hard to tell conclusively from here, but by the angle and size of the debris cloud, Sam guessed that the blast had been nearly as lateral as the one which had taken out Mount St. Helens. "Holy _Hannah_," she breathed, clearly awestruck.

Jack lay mutely beside her, taking in the unfolding destruction with a similar mesmerized expression. After a moment, he seemed to collect himself. Picking up his forgotten radio, he brought it to his mouth and spoke slowly. "Daniel? Are you still there?"

Nothing but silence met his question.

"Daniel?" This time it was Sam who tried. "Hello?"

Again, nothing.

Slowly, Sam and Jack both tore their eyes from the picture of devastation in front of them and turned to meet each other's gazes.

Putting her thoughts in order, Sam swallowed anxiously. "Looks like we picked a good spot," she said faintly.

Jack glanced around, silently agreeing. "The transmitter must have been knocked out by the blast," he said, gesturing to the now-silent radios. "I guess this means we're on our own now."

Sam nodded. "I guess so." She looked into his eyes, not quite able to hide the raw, instinctive fear she was still recovering from. His gaze was steady and warm; comforting her in ways she didn't even understand.

Seeing her tremulous expression, Jack reached over and gently brushed a finger over her cheek. "We're gonna be just fine, Sam." Then, suddenly grinning, he spoke with quiet amusement. "Do you know what I just realized?"

Sam shook her head. "What?" Her voice was still a little wobbly.

Impish delight had spread over Jack's features. "The radios won't work anymore."

For a moment, Sam just stared blankly at him, failing to see the significance of his words. Then, abruptly, she understood.

No radios meant no interruptions.

Sam swallowed reflexively as she realized that a second eruption was just about to take place. And this time, she knew she was sitting squarely in the center of the blast zone.


	9. Eruption

A/N: First of all, I've got my Stargate fan site up and running. Not much to it yet, but it's a start. (Feel free to go into my author profile and click on my homepage link to pop in and have a look.) I've got the complete archive of "Reap" there, plus lots of links.

Secondly, THANK YOU to whoever nominated "Reap" for a S-J fanfiction award! (Voting starts February 6th, so I'll keep you updated as things progress.) You are the most awesome readers a gal could ask for. I was so excited when I got the email, I literally shrieked!

And, finally, I must admit that this chapter was a challenge for me. It's hard to do sizzle without being cliché. Besides which, Jack O'Neill isn't exactly a textbook romantic hero! However, I think I'm finally satisfied enough to post it. Hope you enjoy my latest creation! (And for those who wonder how this can be a "Reap" prequel… just wait. You'll see.)

I'll repeat the **"STEAMY ROMANCE AHEAD"** warning. This chapter REALLY earns the R rating. (As always, please tell me if I've gone overboard. There were actually one or two places **_I_ **felt a little scandalized by my descriptions. But I left them in anyway, just for the benefit of all my _horny _readers. LOL!)

Okay, now that I've got that out of the way…

* * *

Chapter 9 

Jack watched carefully as Sam's lovely face first turned pale as a sheet, and then flushed a becoming shade of pink. Her thoughts flickered across her face in rapid succession; first registering apprehension, then embarrassment, then barely-restrained desire.

It was that last one which really interested him.

Exercising patience, he remained quiet as he took in her rosy cheeks, enormous blue eyes, and shallow, rapid breathing. She seemed rooted to the ground and totally unable to look away from him.

When it came to matters of deeply buried, tender emotions held by members of the opposite sex, Jack was the first to admit his complete incompetence. He was _not_ a sensitive guy, nor did he have any idea why anyone would want to _be_ a sensitive guy. Seemed like too much damn work to him. He'd seen Daniel analyze people's feelings on countless occasions, and, from his perspective, it was usually boring and unfathomable. Blowing stuff up was much less work and far more satisfying.

And yet, as he now looked into the intense, expressive eyes of his sexy, adorable Carter, Jack began to wonder if there might not be something to all that touchy-feely stuff. She appealed to him on so many levels – and Jack really hadn't thought he _had_ all that many levels. Unquestioningly, something about the gorgeous woman standing in front of him just totally blew him away. She was complicated and emotional and so damn smart it made his head hurt. Still, under the geekiness and soft, girly exterior, she was surprisingly, _amazingly_ strong. No question about it, Sam was a damn fine soldier, one tough cookie, and probably the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

So, he wondered idly, what the hell was she doing staring at him like Homer might stare at the last Duff in the fridge?

He had no idea, and suddenly, he was more than a little unsure of himself.

Sam stood motionless, trying to mentally gear up for the all-out assault that she knew must be coming. Jack had accepted the inevitability of their attraction days ago, and she realized that his next step would be a sensual, irresistible seduction. It only took a moment for her to decide that such an action would be perfectly acceptable to her.

Because, heaven help her, she wanted him – _badly_.

She felt her cheeks get warm with that knowledge, but she was far too… _libidinous _for self-consciousness. Mostly, she was just rejoicing in the fact that they were finally, blissfully alone. The time had come to shed their inhibitions – among other things – and give in to the tidal wave of unfulfilled longing that had been building between them for years.

So why the heck was he just standing there?

Sam abruptly realized that Jack had grown unusually still and quiet. Focusing on his face, she was somewhat stunned to see vague reluctance painted on his features.

Reluctance? _Now? _

Oh for cryin' out loud.

"Jack?" she asked softly, breaking the tense silence.

He blinked, somewhat startled by her prompting. "What?"

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _What?_ Wake up, O'Neill! "Um, weren't you just saying something?" Seeing his blank look, she tried again. "You know, about the radios? Something about them not working…?"

She saw understanding creep into his eyes, but, much to her surprise, it wasn't followed by the expected rush of mindless passion. Instead, he looked quickly at the ground, seeming to avoid her gaze. "Yeah, well, I'm sure they'll figure out some way to contact us soon."

Sam's jaw practically hit the ground. After _days_ of torment from the radios, Jack almost sounded disappointed by their absence. What the _hell _was going on? "Jack!" Her exclamation was both baffled and forceful.

"_What_?" This time he almost sounded annoyed.

Finally, she abandoned subtlety. "Aren't you supposed to be ripping my clothes off now?"

Now it was his turn to gape. "What kind of question is that?" He sounded astonished by her frankness.

She threw up her hands in frustration. "I'd say it's a pretty _fair_ question, all things considered!" She gestured rapidly, indicating his bare chest, her barely-covered one, and the heap of their t-shirts lying on the ground. Seeing his gaze shy away from hers, she sighed loudly. "Jack, would you please tell me what's going on?"

He abruptly turned around so that his back was to her. "Hell, I don't know, Sam. It's just maybe we should…" he trailed off. "I mean, don't you think this is…" Again, he stopped himself short. Shrugging helplessly, he turned back to her and finally completed a thought. "I thought you might want to change your mind."

Sam rubbed her forehead disbelievingly. "What, exactly, in the last ten minutes made you think _that_? Was it the part where I was sticking my tongue down your throat? Or maybe it was the part where I was taking off your pants?" Sarcasm and amusement both resonated in her voice.

Jack didn't immediately respond, and she was about to launch into another incredulous tirade, when something strange in his disposition finally slithered past her sexual frustration.

It wasn't reluctance or concern for their careers that was making him pull away from her. It was something totally unexpected.

Jack O'Neill, Special-Ops-trained Colonel in the United States Air Force and witness to countless mysteries of the universe, was inexorably but undeniably feeling _insecure_.

Sam processed this revelation with a mixture of shock and relief. How could such a sharp, capable guy be so totally dunderheaded at times? Well, she decided abruptly, at least _this_ she knew how to handle.

Jack watched his beautiful second-in-command with an unnatural feeling of anxiety. He realized that he _ought_ to be hauling her back to their tent for, oh, at least four or five days of 'recreational' activities. But something in his mind just wouldn't give him the green light. He'd always had an overriding need to protect her from danger, which was generally a good quality for a CO to have. But this time, the feeling was decidedly different. This time, he wasn't protecting her from a Goa'uld staff weapon or a piece of alien technology. This time, Jack was protecting her from _him_ – or at least the feelings she had for him.

Sighing, Jack decided there was no use fighting his protective instincts. He couldn't help it.

She deserved better than him.

Looking up, he saw the frustration on her face suddenly transform into understanding. And that's when he began to get a little worried. Jack knew better than anyone that if Samantha Carter discovered a solution to a problem, wild horses couldn't keep her from putting it into action. Which, in this situation, could only mean one thing.

Their eyes locked, and a simple, silent message flew through their electrically charged stare.

She was taking matters into her own hands. And _nobody_ was going to stop her.

Before another heartbeat passed, Sam had literally thrown herself at him. With the fury of a small hurricane, she began scolding him softly, punctuating her words with a barrage of sweet, forceful kisses on his lips, cheeks, and chin. "How on earth… could you think… I wouldn't want you… after _everything_ we've… been through… in the last… four years?" Her words grew less exasperated and more tender as she progressed, as did the kisses which accompanied them. "You are… the most amazing man… I've ever known… even though… you're an idiot sometimes." Her mouth gentled as she gradually slowed down. "You were right about us… We can't avoid it… We shouldn't even waste our time trying…" Finally, her lips met his in a sweet, lingering caress. "Jack," she murmured, "Don't you get it? I wouldn't throw caution to the wind for anyone but _you_. You're the only one who makes it worth the risk."

At her words, Jack felt his heart lurch into his throat. All the tension of the last few days – or, perhaps more accurately, the last few _years _– had been building up to this moment. Since the first spark had been struck between them, he'd been expecting a physical release of that friction. As a result, he was now totally unprepared for this emotional confrontation. "Sam," he rasped quietly, "you do realize you're totally off your rocker." He pulled away slightly and looked affectionately into her eyes. "We both know you could do better."

She sighed and shook her head. "Most women spend a lot of time dreaming about Mr. Right, Jack. But you more than anyone should know that I'm not like most women."

He sensed where she was headed, and was about to argue with her. She might be unique, but she had to have _some _ideas about her ideal guy. And, damn it, she deserved to have those ideas fulfilled. She wasn't going to convince him otherwise – especially not so she could settle for a potentially career-ending fling with him.

However, before he'd completely open his mouth to voice his objections, she raised a hand and cut him off abruptly. "Just let me finish. I _don't _dream about finding the right guy." She paused meaningfully and looked him straight in the eye as she repeated her statement, this time altering the emphasis on her words. "I don't dream about _finding _the right guy, Jack. I dream about _holding _the right guy." Her voice grew thick and emotional as she finished quietly. "See, I already found him. I just can't have him."

The all-too familiar longing in her words resonated powerfully in his heart. Lord, did he ever understand how she felt. He'd been fighting these feelings for so long, he'd nearly given up hope of ever being able to express them. Suddenly, a light switch turned on in his brain. Right here, right now, he had the opportunity to fulfill all those hopeless dreams. They both knew their time was limited, and that they'd eventually have to walk away, but for one precious moment, he could actually have what he wanted so very badly.

So why the hell was he just standing there?

Sam saw realization dawn on his face, and she silently rejoiced. _Finally_.

Their eyes met for the barest of instants, during which they both reveled in the shared moment of surrender. Then, sheer, primal instinct took over.

Jack's mouth zeroed in on her firm, eager lips, while his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Passion, mindless and exhilarating, carried them on a tide of sheer delirium. Sam felt her feet being swept out from under her as he effortlessly picked her up.

"You shouldn't be carrying me," she gasped in between fevered kisses. "Your knees-"

"Shut up, Carter," he commanded, cutting her off. "I'm trying to be romantic."

Stifling a laugh in another blistering kiss, Sam happily obeyed. The tent was only feet away, and in moments, he was lowering her to the ground in front of the entrance flap. Not releasing her lips, he pulled her down with him as he adeptly knelt and yanked up the tent's zipper. Then, seconds later, Sam found herself blissfully horizontal on her bedroll with Jack's lean, hard body nestled on top of her.

A noise of pure satisfaction crept out of her throat. She splayed her long fingers over the smooth muscles of his back, reveling in the feel of his warm, smooth skin. Her pleasure doubled tenfold when she felt his hands creep up to her torso, insistently pushing up the elastic on the bottom of her sports bra.

The cool whisper of air on her bare breasts electrified her. Without hesitating, she pulled herself up off the sleeping bag and raised her arms, allowing him to pull the small, stretchy garment from her body. This time, when they collapsed back onto the ground, it was flesh-to-flesh. The sensation was exhilarating.

Sam suddenly decided they weren't moving fast enough. Before Jack had a second to process her intentions, her hands were at the waistband of his fatigues, eagerly undoing fastenings and exploring the interesting, uncharted territory they discovered there.

When her delicate fingers finally brushed up against the rock-hard evidence of his driving physical need for her, Jack nearly shot through the roof of the tiny tent. Groaning, he somewhat roughly clamped down on her wrist and pulled her inquisitive hands away. "Slow down, Sam," he ordered hoarsely. "I want this to last."

Sam would have none of it. "Next time, we'll make it last," she gasped. "This time, I'll have you _now_."

At her words, he felt the delicious sensual pressure inside him build exponentially. Growling, he followed her example and expertly undid the button and zipper on her own fatigues. Still, when it came time to draw the pants over her impossibly long legs, Jack couldn't make himself rush. He'd been wanting to run his hands down those gorgeous limbs from about the first time he'd seen her in a skirt. His fingers caressed every inch of bare skin revealed as her pants slid off her body. In fact, he performed his task so thoroughly, by the time he'd reached her ankles, Sam was literally gasping for breath.

Once the pants were discarded, Jack rocked back on his heels and surveyed the picture of unearthly beauty before him. Though the fevered need he felt for her was currently as unstoppable as his need for air, he absolutely had to pause and absorb the vision she presented. She was, quite simply, perfect. Smooth, alabaster skin, made only more interesting by a host of tiny, irregular scars accumulated during years of saving the planet, was glowing in the soft light inside the tent. Outside, the sunlight was harsh and bright, but inside their tiny shelter, it was muted and sensual. Her eyes radiated desire, and her full, swollen lips were set in a small, mysterious smile. Clad only in a pair of impossibly small bikini underpants, she was a sight he knew he'd never forget.

Looking deeply into her shining blue gaze, he slowly leaned back over her body. With quiet reverence, he reached up and traced the smooth contour of her cheek. "In case I forget to tell you later… Samantha, you are absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled brilliantly, powerful emotions blazing in her eyes. "You make me feel that way," she whispered.

Jack wanted to tell her that he had nothing to do with her incredible beauty, but he was unwilling to diminish the look of admiration she was currently directing at him. So, instead, he lowered himself the rest of the way to her lips, and kissed her with all the tender reverence he felt in his heart.

In spite of her desire to keep things light and non-threatening, Sam felt her throat close with sweet, aching emotions. As their lips met with an extraordinary combination of fierce desire and gentle affection, she felt tears slipping out from the corner of her closed eyelids. She wished, more than anything, that she could put this moment in a box and keep it close to her heart forever. The poignant awareness of their limited time together was almost a physical presence in the tent. Sam relished these precious moments, knowing that they would soon be little more than fond memories, learned by heart and kept always in mind.

Sensing the undercurrent of bittersweet emotion in his lover, Jack softly redirected his lips from the warm softness of her mouth, up her flushed cheeks, to the corner of one tearful eye. Gently kissing the moisture away, he tried to wordlessly reassure her that, no matter what the future held, these moments would never fade.

Feeling a nearly-supernatural connection to him, Sam gave herself over to the crushing need she had to be close to him. Reaching up, she forcefully propelled his lips back to her mouth and desperately poured her soul into a scorching kiss. Drinking in the sensation of his fevered caresses, she immediately resumed her campaign to divest him of his pants

As soon as her hands wandered back below his waist, Jack felt his desire flare up in a mighty surge. Suddenly, he couldn't be rid of his fatigues fast enough. With eager determination, he assisted her efforts by tugging and kicking until his pants and boxers were finally removed.

Sam groaned in satisfaction when she felt the hard length of him straining against her thigh. Impatiently, she took his hand and guided it to her hip, pointedly leaving his fingers settled on top of the waistband of her underwear.

Apparently, he took the hint. In a fog of sensual haste, the last of the barriers between them seemed to melt away. Finally, they were laying beside each other in the most pure, elemental way possible.

As awareness of their positions settled in, the pair instinctively opened their eyes and met each other's gazes. Sam felt her chest constrict at the naked longing in Jack's eyes. She knew, more certainly than she'd ever known anything before, that this moment was one which would change her life forever. From this moment on, every event in her life would be weighed and categorized based on whether it fell _before _or _after_ this perfect ripple in time.

A smile suddenly materialized on her face. "Do you have our gift from Daniel?" she asked quietly, warmth resonating in her voice.

Jack chuckled and, without pulling away from her, reached behind her head to the crease where his bedroll met the tent's canvas floor. As if by magic, he pulled out a tiny foil packet and held it aloft proudly. "I spent the morning hiding these anyplace I thought we might need them," he admitted with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam laughed appreciatively. Then, imagining the naughty treasure hunt they'd likely be engaged in over the next several days, she shook her head with delighted amusement. "Well, then, Colonel," she said mischievously, "please carry on."

He needed no further prompting. Frenzied passion instantly sprang back to life between them, as eager hands and mouths took great satisfaction in caressing intensely sensitized flesh. Soft words of mindless pleasure were punctuated by soft sighs and low moans of enjoyment. In no time, the handy foil packet was deployed, and the two lovers lay face-to-face, reveling in a dance as old as time itself.

When they were finally, blissfully joined, Sam felt a surge of pleasure so intense, it was almost too much to bear. The perfect harmony of mind, body, heart, and soul was an experience unlike anything she'd ever encountered before in her life. Here, in this moment, Sam felt completed and whole in ways she hadn't even imagined were possible.

Jack, too, found himself awestruck by the mystical power that linked them. Pulling his face back a few, tiny millimeters, he was able to look into her luminous expression and revel in the breathtaking forces at work between their very souls. He watched in awestruck reverence as her eyes widened with every movement. He could sense the sensual energy within her building quickly to the breaking point.

Then, in an explosion of blistering, glorious satisfaction, Sam's entire body seemed to constrict with spasms of sheer bliss. Crying out, she clung desperately to him as her body rocketed to the highest reaches of the heavens. Her fulfillment quickly brought about one of his own, and in seconds, his cries of pleasure also echoed in the small space.

In the quiet, serene moments that followed, Jack decided he could now die a happy man. When confronted by the sheer perfection he'd just experienced, he couldn't help wondering how he'd denied himself access to this essential sensation for so long.

Gathering her in his arms, he reached over and found a spare emergency blanket on the floor beside them. Covering their naked, exhausted bodies, he smiled softly against the top of her head. "Sam?" he murmured quietly.

"Yeah?" Her own voice was drowsy and lethargic, full of blissful satisfaction.

Jack couldn't keep the amusement from his voice as he replied. "We should have done that a _long _time ago."

Sam chuckled in reply. "Guess we'd better make up for lost time…" she said huskily.

And, not surprisingly, they did.


	10. Epiphany

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have four words to explain it: "twin toddlers" and "stomach flu." Even my muse couldn't stay romantic in the face of THAT upheaval. (And yes, pun FULLY intended.)

Am I _done _with this story? Oh, surely you jest! You're talking about ME – you know, the long-winded author of the 28-chapter, 81,000-word "Reap What is Sown." Besides which, there hasn't been a DROP of angst in this story yet, and you all know how much I LOVE angst! _(Evil "mwah-ah-ah" laugh…)_

**"Shameless plug" alert**: Please go to the Sam-Jack fanfiction awards page and vote. If nothing else, the ballot is a WONDERFUL list of some fantastic Sam-Jack fanfiction, most of which can be found here at (And, of course, if you'd happen to vote for "Reap," under the "Best Romance" category, well, that'd be nice, too…) Please, however, do make an effort to vote in several categories. There are some fantastic authors on those pages, so it's definitely worth your time to check into it. If you want to find the site, go to my author summary and click on my homepage link. I have a link to the Sam-Jack Fanfiction award site on my "links" page.

Anyway, back to the story…

* * *

Chapter 10 

Sam blinked up at the dimly illuminated ceiling of the tiny tent. In spite of her usually well-organized thought processes, her brain was currently a muddled tangle of emotions. While there was far too much going on to absorb it in one giant lump, every time she'd try to process one of the zillion thoughts in her head, another one would spring up and interrupt her mid-stream. It was hopeless.

The large, warm mass beside her continued to snore quietly. Sam couldn't help smiling at the contentment she felt laying there beside him. At the same time, however, she was acutely aware of the giant wall of anxiety and terror that was just waiting to fall on her head at any moment. When they returned to the SGC, she _knew_ things would change. Either they'd have to bury their feelings and live with the pain of that decision, or they'd have to come forward and admit their relationship to the Air Force and face the consequences. Neither option was particularly appealing, and Sam was not looking forward to settling the issue.

Sighing, she decided that the best thing to do right now was to put it out of her head. She refused to ruin these incredibly precious moments with thoughts of a sad future. It would come soon enough. In the meantime, she would just enjoy the present.

With that in mind, Sam leaned over to the man beside her and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go check the seismometers. Be right back."

Though his eyes never opened, the snoring stopped immediately. "Are you gonna be naked when you check them? Because if you are, I'll be happy to supervise you."

Sam grinned. "As much fun as it might be to run around an alien planet full of unknown dangers in my birthday suit, I thought I might get dressed first."

"Fine," he said with a decided pout in his voice. "Have it your way. But I think you'd get much more accurate readings if you were naked. No clothes to confuse the sensors."

Sam laughed out loud at his assessment. "Jack, I might take your suggestion to heart if I thought you had _any_ idea what the sensors were actually sensing."

"Well, that's easy…" A lengthy pause ensued, where Jack was obviously struggling with an answer. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke, sounding very authoritative. "Data. Your sensors are sensing scientific data."

Amused, she looked down at his rugged face and smirked. "And they'd be more accurate if I was naked?"

"Absolutely." His response was immediate and enthusiastic.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to live with the inaccuracy, because I'm _not_ running around out there naked."

Jack's deep brown eyes slowly perused her features. His gaze was soft and lethargic, lacking its usual intensity. Letting the humor of the moment fade, he studied her carefully. "How are you, Sam?"

Sensing the shift in his mood, she took a deep breath. Honestly, she wasn't sure just how to answer that. On one level, she was fantastic – better than she'd ever been. Nothing could compare to the experience of being held in his secure embrace. On the other hand, however, she'd never felt more heartbroken. They were living out-of-time, and they both knew it. The crash at the end of this flight was going to be cataclysmic.

Jack saw the array of emotions flicker over her features as she struggled to put her thoughts into words. Unwilling to watch her discomfort, he reached up and brushed a hand along her cheek. "Me, too," he whispered.

Their eyes locked, and Sam felt tears rise in her throat. With one look, she felt his complete and total understanding. He really _did_ feel the same things she was experiencing. It was both comforting and humbling to realize that she could share such a deep bond with him. There was no need for words. He just _knew_.

Swallowing, she blinked rapidly and reached for her cast-off clothing. "This will only take a minute," she said softly. "I just want to see how the volcano is doing."

Jack watched her dress in silence. He wished there was something he could do to make this easier for both of them, but he was completely at a loss. Oddly enough, in spite of recent events, the need for that 'pizza and beer' conversation had not diminished. If anything, it was _more _pressing than it had been originally. When Sam wordlessly opened the zipper to leave the tent, he had to bite his tongue to keep from calling her back. After all, what could he possibly say?

Once outside the tent, Sam made quick work of checking the sensors. One half of her brain gathered the scientific data on autopilot, while the other half wrestled with the deep emotional dilemma of her relationship with her CO.

On the surface, none of this should have surprised her very much. After all, they'd been wrestling with the attraction for years. When the zatarc testing finally brought all those forbidden feelings to the surface, it opened new doors inside both of them. She really should have expected this seemingly inevitable release of emotions.

In spite of that, she was completely taken off-guard by this whole trip. Perhaps their attraction _had_ been brewing for years, but their unflinching dedication to the SGC and the Air Force weren't just excuses. They both believed in their cause – believed in it enough to endlessly risk their lives for it. Which is why she'd had no time to brace for impact when the full force of their emotions had come crashing down. She'd just assumed that this time would be like every other time they'd been confronted with their attraction. She had analyzed the situation and had wagered that they wouldn't cross 'the line.'

And, of course, she'd been dead wrong.

As she continued examining the seismograms, she felt a niggling sense of unease creep over her. Something wasn't right.

Why had she given in to her feelings for Jack? What was so different about this trip that made them both abandon years of protocol for an impossible fling that was only going to end in disaster? 

Apprehension welled up inside her like a rising tide. She paused, fiddling with the paper strip on her remote seismic receiver. Her soldier's sense was telling her that something was amiss. That intuition had saved her life on enough occasions that she wasn't going to dismiss it now.

What, exactly, was bothering her? She recognized that her abandonment of military protocol with Jack was part of the issue, but not all of it. Was she worried that something sinister had contributed to her lapse in willpower?

That was just crazy. It would be handy to blame her recent actions on a reaction to an alien germ or plant, but honestly, she knew without a doubt that she'd chosen this path with a clear mind. Sam snorted at her overactive imagination – drugged by alien herbs? C'mon, Carter. Get real.

No, she acknowledged, there was something else making her uneasy. And she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Just then, the zipper to their tent opened. Stretching leisurely, Jack pushed aside the flap and slowly got to his feet. As he stood there, gazing into the distance, Sam was overwhelmed by the picture he presented. Silver hair glinting in the late afternoon sun, he stared at the smoking mountain with the eyes of a hawk. Wearing only a rumpled pair of camouflage pants, his lean body still managed to radiate deadly alertness. Scars of various shapes and sizes peppered his chest and shoulders, emphasizing his rugged good looks.

And as she knelt there beside her instruments, Sam suddenly was struck by two enormously powerful revelations. It was an epiphany that nearly knocked her over with its implications.

Jack turned from his examination of the volcano just in time to see his second-in-command grow white as a sheet. "Sam?" he asked uncertainly.

She continued to stare at him with a sickeningly shocked expression on her face. "Sir, I just realized something."

At that, his eyebrows shot up. She _must_ be upset. She'd just called him 'sir.' "What's the matter, Carter?"

Swallowing, she didn't even register their return to military protocol. "My seismographs." She gestured to the equipment before her. "They're still collecting information."

Jack looked puzzled. "Isn't that what they're _supposed _to do?"

She nodded, still visibly rattled. "Yes. And no." Seeing his complete confusion, she continued automatically. "The seismographs were on the same side of the mountain as the SGC's remote radio transmitter. If the transmitter was knocked out, the seismographs shouldn't be working either."

Jack absorbed the information, but failed to see its significance. "Okay…" he said, clearly waiting for her to elaborate.

She didn't disappoint him. "Daniel's conversation with us was interrupted when the volcano blew. We assumed it was from the destruction of the transmitter." Looking him in the eye, she spoke faintly. "I think we were wrong, sir. I don't think the transmitter was destroyed."

Her words finally began to sink in. "If it wasn't the transmitter which caused our break in communications then it had to be…" he trailed off, meeting her gaze with sudden realization.

"The gate." She finished his sentence with grim certainty. "It was in the direct path of the blast."

Jack sank to a sitting position, clearly blown away by her analysis. "Well, that's…" he couldn't find any words to cover the situation. Then, snapping back into 'soldier mode,' he glanced back at the volcano. "How long before we can go over there and assess the damage?"

Gathering her scattered wits, Sam tried to think clearly. "Weeks, at least. Perhaps longer if there are significant fires."

Sighing impatiently, Jack shook his head. "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing they sent us extra supplies."

Sam nodded, still a bit woozy over her discoveries.

Suddenly, Jack turned to her, grinning impishly. "Well, thanks to Daniel, we've got plenty of ways to pass the time."

Sam couldn't repress a smile at his eager expression. Still, there was something else weighing on her mind; something she hadn't told him.

That epiphany she'd experienced moments ago had been a two-parter. One half, of course, was the realization that the gate was likely damaged or destroyed. But that hadn't been the only shock she'd gotten.

The second half of her revelation was far more personal, and perhaps even more earth-shattering than the first. She'd finally realized why she'd given in to her attraction to Jack.

As if hearing her thoughts, the object of her musings cocked his head to the side with concern. "Is there something else wrong, Sam? Because, even if the gate is a pile of ashes, the SGC does know where we are. Someone is bound to come for us eventually." He crawled the few feet that separated them and pulled her up against his side.

Sam nodded, trying to look reassured. "You're right. I'll be fine." She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. She couldn't tell him the rest of what was bothering her. It would make everything a bigger mess than it already was.

"You sure?" He didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sure. I just need a minute to absorb all this." She looked up at him and smiled at the tender concern in his eyes.

Silently, she wrestled with her emotions. She _would_ be all right. She just needed to figure out how to cope with the loss of the gate. And with their sudden isolation. And with her latest revelation.

Because, unknown to Jack, the facts were simple. She'd fallen into his arms for one reason, and one reason only. In spite of her best attempts to prevent it, Sam now knew that she was hopelessly, utterly, undeniably in love with him.

And _that _was a disaster she had no idea how to fix.


	11. Aftershocks

A/N: FYI: this is the second time I've uploaded this! Upon re-reading my chapter, I realized I made a collossol mistake in mentioning ranks. Doh! Anyway, it's all fixed now!

Never fear, I've not forgotten my fans! I may be a bit slow updating, but I'm still working at it! My schedule has been insane – the stomach flu ripped through my entire family and was quickly followed by sinus infections for me and the twins. Between that, midquarter grades, and a hellish graduate class, my free time is nonexistent. Still, I'm writing every chance I get! So, without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 11 

Jack lay on his back, listening to the even, quiet sounds of his companion's breathing. The heavy darkness of a late, overcast night gathered outside the walls of their two-man tent, but it wasn't fear of the dark that was keeping Jack awake. The previous day had been something of a dream for him. Finally, after years of restrained passions and denied feelings, he'd been able to let down his guard and show his amazing second-in-command exactly what he'd been holding back. It was unbelievably liberating.

It was also unbelievably terrifying.

On countless occasions in the past, he'd dreamed about what it might feel like to hold her. Nothing in his fevered imagination, however, could even begin to compare to the quiet, sublime reality of her soft body pressed up against his. The comfortable friendship they'd always shared was still there, highlighted by the intimate discoveries they'd begun making about each other. As he lay there, feeling her smooth, impossibly long legs entwined with his, he felt a sense of peace and contentment unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. His life up to this point had been more of a horror movie than a fairy tale, making these moments more rare and precious than he could ever possibly explain.

There was, however, one giant, hairy fly in the proverbial ointment of this situation. None of this – the passion, the intimate discoveries, the physical closeness – could last for very long. With so much depending on the efforts of SG-1, and no way to conduct a relationship within the strict, necessary regulations of military protocol, he honestly could not see a way that this bit of paradise could ever leave the confines of this remote volcanic world.

With a heavy sigh, Jack shoved the grim thoughts from his head. Self-examination wasn't exactly something he spent a lot of time on. The current situation might someday call for deep soul-searching, but at the moment he decided he'd just go with his gut.

And, at the moment, his gut was telling him that he was in bed with a naked Carter. What more did a guy need to know?

He gently kissed the top of her head, smiling as tiny wisps of her soft hair tickled his nose and cheeks. With her face buried in the crook of his shoulder, Sam's warm breath lightly fanned across his bare chest.

Oh, yeah. This was most definitely a good thing.

Sam was gently nuzzled awake by Jack's affectionate kisses on the top of her head. Smiling sublimely, she basked in the sweetness of the moment. Then, suddenly, her mouth went dry as she was re-assaulted by her earlier revelation. Being in love with this man was about as convenient as finding herself stranded a few million miles from home; which was to say not at all. Even if there weren't a few dozen Air Force regulations prohibiting a relationship with him – which there _were_ – there was also the fact that Jack O'Neill wasn't exactly a guy who screamed "I'm looking for a long-term commitment."

Sam stifled a sigh. Be that as it may, she wasn't going to deny her feelings, at least not to herself. She felt what she felt, and nothing was going to change it. She'd just have to cope with the fallout. And there _would_ be fallout. On a nuclear scale.

Still, at this moment, nothing would be gained by pondering the consequences of their actions. Instead, she knew that cherishing her time with him was paramount. As she felt his arms tighten around her, she smiled reflexively. If only she could put these precious days into a box for safekeeping. Given her absolute dedication to her job, she doubted she'd ever have anything even remotely resembling a normal love life, and she suspected that this interlude with Jack might be the only thing keeping her warm for many cold nights to come.

Shifting slightly, she snaked one arm around his back and snuggled closer to his inviting warmth. "Mmmmmm," she mumbled. "This is nice."

Jack felt her stir and experienced a brief moment of regret for waking her. That feeling quickly receded, however, when her body nestled itself even more closely to his own. Smiling broadly, he agreed with her assessment. "Very nice. And isn't it comforting to know we work just as well together naked as we do in our BDUs?"

Sam laughed in spite of her earlier reservations. Jack's ability to make her laugh even in dire circumstances was one of the things she loved most about him. "Very comforting, sir."

"Eh!" He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "None of that 'sir' business here. I'm only 'sir' when we're not naked." His words were light, but there was a serious undercurrent beneath them.

Unwilling to let darker moods take over, Sam grinned playfully. "But what if I _want_ to call you sir when we're naked?" She used her fingertips to gently trace a path over his shoulders and ribs, until they came to rest on the flat plane of his chest. "There's something… _exciting_ about being in bed with a real, live commissioned officer of the United States Air Force." Her suggestive words emanated from her throat in a husky purr.

Jack chuckled, though his body seemed to be taking her statement very seriously. "Well, when you put it that way…" Without warning, he reached over and tumbled her onto her back. Gazing intensely down into her immense blue eyes, he smiled wickedly. "Who am I to argue with a real, live commissioned officer of the United States Air Force?"

She couldn't repress a laugh at his clever restatement of her words. "There's probably a very special place in federal prison for people like us," she said mildly, referring to their obvious abuse of every fraternization regulation on record.

Jack just continued to grin. "Probably. And I'm sure there's part of me that is really distressed by that fact." Then, leaning down, he brought his lips to within a fraction of an inch to hers. "But, lucky for us, that part of me has been bound, gagged, and rendered unconscious by the part of me that just likes being naked with you."

Sam giggled breathlessly. "Have I mentioned how much I love that part of you?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she realized her mistake. In any other setting, with any other man, her choice of words might have just been a figure of speech. But here, in this moment, the truth of her statement was painfully obvious.

Quickly, she tried to administer damage control. "What I meant was–"

Jack reached up and placed a finger over her lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "What about the other part?"

Still panicking over her slip-up, Sam's brain struggled to comprehend his question. "The other part?" she asked faintly.

"Yeah. The part that was bound and gagged. The strict, play-by-the-rules, Colonel O'Neill. Do you feel the same way about him?" His words were spoken with a combination of soft affection and urgent intensity.

Sam felt her heart lurch in her chest. She really, _really_, hadn't planned on having this conversation. Ever. It had seemed pointless to burden him with an admission of feelings that might just make him uncomfortable and didn't change a damn thing about their situation. Still, she was powerless to deny the nearly desperate look in his soulful brown eyes. She found herself nodding solemnly. "That part, too." Swallowing a lump of emotion, Sam looked helplessly into his piercing gaze. "And all the other parts, if you were keeping track."

Jack absorbed the information wordlessly for a moment. Then, a happy smile crept over his face. "There are other parts of me?"

Sam laughed, in spite of underlying significance of the conversation. "Lots of them, sir."

He raised his eyebrows at her use of the military honorific, but let it pass without comment. He was far too interested in the discussion to become distracted. "Like what?"

Smiling, Sam reached up and ran a finger across his jaw, reveling in the feel of his five o'clock shadow. "Well, there's the 'simple fisherman' part who would like nothing more than to put the threat of the Goa'uld behind us, just so he could retire to the peaceful solitude of his Minnesota cabin." She gently leaned forward and kissed the spot where her fingers had just been before continuing. "Then, there's the 'man of good taste' part, who likes opera and fine dining, and would love to spend his time enjoying the best things on Earth, but instead finds himself protecting and preserving them." She allowed her lips to stray to the corner of his mouth, where she places a soft, chaste kiss. "And, of course, there's one of my favorite parts: 'Jack the teddy bear.' That's the part that loves dogs and children, and always stands up for the innocent and helpless of the universe." Finally, Sam moved a fraction of an inch and let her lips settle over Jack's for a brief, heartfelt kiss. Then, pulling away slightly, she looked back into his eyes. "You've got some pretty fantastic parts, O'Neill."

Overcome with emotion, Jack had to regroup before speaking. "You forgot one," he whispered.

Sam blinked, contemplating his words. "I did?" She tried guessing where he was leading the conversation, but was unable to read the deep, powerful look in his eyes.

"Yup." His voice was deep and raspy, clearly expressing emotions Sam had never before heard from him. "You forgot the part that feels totally undeserving of his gorgeous, sexy super-genius second-in-command." He looked at her intently. "That part has been pretty vocal inside my head these days."

Sam shook her head, sighing softly. "Jack, you're crazy. I could never do better than you."

At those words, he barked a humorless laugh. "That, Sam, is a load of crap. You deserve _much _better than an old, broken-down soldier with a closet full of black ops skeletons and a few hundred tons of baggage."

She regarded him steadily. "And I'm much better? C'mon, Jack. I not only work for a top-secret government agency where I explore alien planets on a daily basis; but also, while in the employ of said government agency, I've witnessed the possible end to life as we know it on several occasions, met up with an alternate-reality version of myself, and even had the privilege of seeing my megalomaniac ex-fiancé-turned-false-god shoved into the event horizon moments before he was splattered all over the inside of our Iris like a bug on a windshield. What reasonable, normal, average guy wouldn't want a girl like me?" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Jack couldn't quite suppress a grin at her words. "Yeah, I suppose if you put it that way, we are pretty perfect for each other." Then, grin fading, he examined her carefully. "So, you're telling me that you love all my parts?"

To his credit, he didn't even fumble over the all-important word in that sentence. Sam tried to read his mind, wishing she had some idea what he was thinking. However, for once she was totally unable to guess. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and plunged into the unknown. "Yes," she said simply. "I love them all. Separately or together."

Jack's reply was instantaneous and sincere. "Good, because all my parts are madly in love with all your parts. That worked out pretty well, didn't it?"

Sam felt her heart stop beating. When it resumed, it pounded furiously at several times its normal rate. "Really? I mean, you're not just saying that? Because you don't have to say it just to make me feel better. I'd understand–"

He cut her off. "I'm sure you would understand, Sam, but that's beside the point. I said it because I meant it. And, honestly, I'm pretty glad we finally have that all out in the open."

Without warning, Sam burst into tears.

"Whoa!" Jack said in surprise. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting."

Sniffling, she replied in between sobs. "I'm sorry… It's just so… _unfair!_"

Instantly, he understood her anguish. Their situation had been undeniably hellish for some time, and in many ways this recent turn of events only made it worse. It had been hard enough to live with their feelings when they'd been unspoken and unresolved. Now that they'd given voice to those emotions, pretending they didn't exist was going to be sheer torture. "Oh, Sam. Don't think about it now."

She continued to cry softly, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I don't want to think about it now, but I can't help it. Reality is just around the corner, ready to drop in and destroy all this without a moment's notice." Pausing, she sighed sadly. "And how long should we really act this way? We're assuming that the gate was disabled or destroyed in the blast, but we don't know that for sure. If the radio transmitter _was _the problem, then the SGC could theoretically be dropping in at any moment." She shuddered at the thought of being caught with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

Jack shook just his head. "You worry too much, Carter. Even if they did send a team out here, you know that Daniel and Teal'c would be with them. And there's _no_ way Danny is coming anywhere near this camp without giving us _plenty_ of warning."

Sam sagged visibly at the truth of his words. Jack was right. Given his knowledge of their present situation, Daniel would move mountains to ensure their privacy and dignity. "Still," she said sadly, "Whether we have warning or not, this _will _come to an end. I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to cope with these feelings when I have to put them back into hiding."

Jack sighed and pulled her snugly to his chest. "I don't know, either, Sam. But we'll make it work somehow. We just have to remember that someday, when the SGC has rid the galaxy of all those nasty snake-heads and any other assorted yet-unknown bad guys, I'll be able to retire from this crazy career and we can be as 'together' as we want."

Smiling at the picture his words invoked, Sam tried to take his message to heart. "So, we'll live on the promise of 'someday,' huh?"

He leaned back and stared at her intently. "Isn't that what we've _been_ doing?"

She smiled wistfully. "Good point. At least this way, we'll have something concrete to look forward to. Just promise me one thing…" She trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

"Anything, Sam. Just name it." He didn't hesitate for a moment, which warmed her heart immeasurably.

"If it gets to be too much… if you change your mind…" She swallowed. "Promise me that you'll tell me right away. Don't try to save my feelings and pretend to feel something you don't."

Jack looked at her solemnly. "I promise," he said softly. "Though, truth be told, I can't imagine that _ever _happening. Will you promise to do the same?"

She nodded. "But I agree with you. I don't know how I could ever give up on a future with you. Not after experiencing the absolute perfection of these moments together."

Slowly, he leaned forward and placed an immeasurably tender kiss on her lips. "So, what do you say we make a few more of those moments, Sam?" His voice was husky, full of sweet, powerful emotions.

Closing her eyes, she pulled his mouth back to hers. After that, no words were necessary.


	12. In Hot Water

A/N: Since I was a bit exhausted by the deep, profound emotional analysis of the last few chapters, I've poked a bit of fun at myself in this one. Those who've read my other works should catch it! Also, **ichargrl**, you'll find a tribute to one of your reviews, in honor of my beloved home state.

One more thing… honestly, I have no idea if the initial conversation in this chapter has any basis in fact – it's something I've read, but not from any official US Military source. So, I apologize if I'm propagating a myth in this section, but it was so much fun to have Sam and Jack discuss it, I went ahead, even if it has little basis in fact. In any event, it _is_ plausible.

With that in mind… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Carter?"

Steam rose from the rippled surface of the small pool. Five days had passed since the initial explosion of "Mount Doom" and Sam had decided that the volcanic hot spring was unlikely to experience any major shifts in temperature, making it safe to bathe in. "Yes, Jack?" She leaned back against his bare chest; relaxed in ways she hadn't thought she was capable of.

Wrapping his arms around her naked form, he smiled into her hair. The last week had passed in a sensual fog for both of them. With little to do besides watch the seismographs and wait, the couple had filled their time with more earthy pursuits. Jack couldn't remember a time when he'd been so completely captivated with another person. It was no secret that his second-in-command was a brilliant scientist, but beyond that, she was a thoroughly fascinating human being. Even at times like this, when they were physically spent and mentally exhausted, they were able to communicate on a purely emotional level. Not necessarily about deep and profound topics, but about the simplest things. It was as if they understood each other in their _souls_. "I was just thinking about something," he said absently.

"Well," Sam teased, "it had to happen eventually."

He gently pinched the tender skin below her ribs in response, making her jump. "Very funny," he muttered dryly.

Giggling, Sam raised a hand in truce. "Okay, I'm sorry!" Then, once again capturing her calm, relaxed mood, she sank back against him. "What, exactly, were you thinking about?" She glanced over her shoulder and was somewhat surprised by the contemplative look on his face.

Jack gazed out over the pool, his features dimly illuminated by the fading daylight. "Where on earth did Daniel find such an enormous box of condoms on such short notice?"

Sam burst into loud, surprised peals of laughter. Seeing his insulted look, she shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Jack,'" she gasped between bouts of amusement. "I was just expecting something more… _profound_."

Still looking a bit slighted, he shrugged. "C'mon, Sam. Think about it. He discovered our 'hot spot' with the morning's UAV surveillance, and he sent the condoms within the hour. No way he ran out to the drug store in that brief a period of time. Besides," he said wonderingly, "I don't think the drug store _sells _boxes that big. These look like they were bought wholesale."

Unable to stop herself, she once again began laughing at his observations, completely delighted by his unique outlook. After a moment, she reigned in her amusement. "He probably swiped them from a storage locker," she speculated.

Jack's eyes grew wide at that pronouncement. "The _military_ keeps enormous boxes of condoms in _storage lockers?_" He seemed truly shocked by this. "Why?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jack, you were in special ops. You _know_ why."

Pausing, he thought for a moment. Then, realization dawned. "Muzzle protection. In dusty or sandy climates, condoms are still the cheapest, most effective way of keeping debris from getting into rifles." He looked at Carter in amazement. "Wow. All this time, we've been working a few hundred feet from the world's largest stockpile of condoms and we never even knew it. Amazing."

Chuckling, Sam shook her head. "We've also been working a few hundred feet from the greatest technological marvel that our world has ever encountered."

"Yeah," he waved a hand dismissively, "but I get to use _that_ all the time. This is the first time I've ever used military-issued condoms on a regular basis."

Sam grinned. "Just think, you're not only breaking every fraternization regulation in the UCMJ while collecting a check from the federal government in a highly-specialized possible-combat situation, but you're stealing government property to carry out your illicit deeds."

Jack looked impressed. "That's gotta be some kind of record," he speculated.

Laughing, Sam shook her head. "Yeah, a _criminal_ record. Or at least the basis for one."

He winced. "Okay, I'd rather not think about that. And, with any luck, I won't _have_ to."

Sam closed her eyes and let her head come to rest against his chest. "Amen to that. I have no idea how we'd explain_ this _to the Joint Chiefs."

Jack grew thoughtful again. "I wonder if lust is considered a good legal basis for an insanity defense."

Sam chuckled. "Hormonal overload? I sincerely doubt it." Then she paused, recalling a thought she'd had earlier in the week. "Maybe we could claim we were overcome by some alien chemical compound – something that drove us wild with passion, sorta like that virus we picked up on P3X797."

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure they'd go for that. Gee, General Hammond, I know everyone thinks Major Carter and I have this wild attraction to each other, but really, the only reason we slept together is because we were drugged by alien herbs." Jack rolled his eyes at the thought of that hypothetical explanation. "Something tells me they wouldn't go for it."

"You're probably right," Sam said lightly, smiling at the dry humor in his voice. "I wonder if they'd try to incarcerate us, or just make us retire."

Jack looked off into the distance again, pondering that question. "Ordinarily, I'd say they'd try to lock us up. But we _have_ saved the world a few times. That's gotta count for something."

She laughed. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" Rubbing her cheek against his warm, slick chest, Sam released a contented sigh. "So what would you do if you were forced to retire?" She closed her eyes and thought a moment. "I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't work."

Jack gazed down at her peaceful face and smiled. "Don't worry, Carter. If they make you retire, I'm sure I could find ways to keep you busy." When her eyes opened and met his, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to erupt in happy giggles.

"I'm sure you would," she murmured softly.

Smiling, Jack returned to her earlier question. "As for me, I think I'd probably move up to my cabin and fish." His eyes grew wistful. "Nothing like those crystal clear lakes of Minnesota to soothe your spirit," he said softly.

Sam shifted her position so she was half facing him. "I've been wondering about that, actually."

He raised his eyebrows. "About what, exactly?"

Reaching up to caress his jaw, she gazed attentively at his ruggedly handsome face. "Why Minnesota? Why not Wisconsin or Michigan? Or Canada, for that matter?"

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment. "Well, I suppose because I was raised there. And, not that it isn't a nice place, I'd never live in Canada. Spent too much damn time defending this country to ever live someplace else." Sam smiled at the truth in those words. She knew all too well the sacrifices he'd made for his land. "Still," he continued, apparently unaware of her close scrutiny. "Wisconsin is nice. They've got _two_ of the great lakes to fish," he said reverently.

She chuckled. "Interesting," she said quietly, still examining his strong features. "I was always curious about your Minnesota retreat. Someday," she said sadly, "I'd really like to go there."

He met her eyes and saw quiet longing reflected in their blue depths. "You will, Sam." He leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Someday," he promised, "you will."

* * *

Daniel sat at the long conference table in the SGC's Briefing Room, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "Sir, I think we're looking at this from the wrong angle," he said tersely, frustration etched on his features. "Our complete inability to get anything through the gate on P5X-918 might indicate that the gate is buried," he said, referring to the volcanic planet where his teammates were stranded, "or it _might _indicate that the whole thing has been been encased in lava. Do you have any idea what that means?" 

Hammond, obviously just as irritated as Daniel, glared back menacingly. "Yes, Doctor, I do understand. It means that an operation similar to the rescue of Colonel O'Neill from Edora would be impossible."

Daniel nodded vigorously. "Yes, because there's no way anyone could mine their way through God-knows-how-many feet of solid rock before they suffocated. Teal'c only had to clear away dirt and soil on the Edora rescue, and he still almost died." His eyes flashed angrily as he continued. "It would be a suicide mission!"

The bald General exhaled sharply. "I see your point, son, but I'm not exactly sure what you'd like me to do about it."

This time, Daniel lost his cool completely. "I think you need to be more forceful with the Tok'ra, sir! They're our only hope of getting a ship out there, and they're completely blowing us off!"

Hammond leaned forward, icy calm shining in his eyes. "Doctor Jackson, I'd watch my tone of voice, if I were you. I know you're worried about your teammates, but getting yourself fired for impertinence isn't going to help them one iota." He paused significantly before continuing. "As for the Tok'ra, there's only so much I can do. They've declined our request for help, and they've refused us access to Jacob. Until he gets word of his daughter's situation, I can pretty much guarantee the Tok'ra are going to be of little assistance."

Daniel ground his teeth. "What about Thor?" he asked, trying to find his flair for diplomacy, but failing rather miserably. His words were clipped and terse.

General Hammond just sighed. "We haven't been able to get in contact with the Asgard. We'll keep trying, but I have no idea if we'll succeed." The commander then leaned back in his chair, a look of exhausted resignation on his face. "I feel your frustration, son. But I have absolutely nothing productive to offer the situation. We're just going to have to wait."

Daniel sagged, glancing over at Teal'c. The large Jaffa had sat through the meeting rigidly, staring across the room in stoic silence. Though his appearance did not change, Daniel could sense a similar feeling of helplessness from his friend. Shaking his head slowly, Daniel fought the urge to bang his head on the table's smooth, shiny surface. "It just seems so ridiculous. We know where they are. We know they're probably safe. We just have no way of _getting _to them."

To his credit, the general didn't seem to hold a grudge against the exasperated archaeologist. "I know, son," he said gravely. "Let's just concentrate on the bright side. They were prepared for this. They're seasoned, professional officers. They'll be fine until we get them home. Even if it takes a little longer than we'd originally anticipated."

Daniel almost choked on Hammond's assessment of his officers' _professional_ nature. Still, he had to agree with the rest of the general's opinion. "I know you're right," he said softly. "I just hate being out-of-touch with them." Daniel had been part of the stargate program from its infancy. He knew how unpredictable off-world missions were. Literally _anything_ could happen. He rested his head in his hands, searching for some sense of comfort, but finding none.

Teal'c's voice interrupted the conversation, startling both men with its intensity. "I will not rest until they are found. If I must single-handedly commandeer a vessel with my own hands, I will do so."

Suddenly, Daniel's head shot up. "Teal'c," he said softly, "You've just given me an idea…"


	13. Digging Out

A/N: I know, I know. Bad, BAD author! I've neglected you horribly. All I can say in my defense is that there has not been ONE DAY of health in my household for six freaking weeks. Two stomach bugs for the twins and my husband, a sinus and throat infection for me, and a UTI for my daughter. Ah, joy. There is truly nothing less pleasurable than a household full of barfing, feverish, cranky people. Except, maybe, a universe where all TVs showed only _Chimera_ and _Affinity_ non-stop. (_Shudder!)_

Anyway, I'm on Easter break, so I'm hoping to spend all of my spare time (which should amount to AT LEAST four minutes) writing. I was inspired by the end of SG-1's season eight. I know lots of shippers were disappointed, but I, for one, was simply delighted! My inner-shipper is all warm and fuzzy, so be prepared for some major shippy moments!

* * *

Chapter13 

"Carter? You awake?"

Jack's voice drifted into her sleep-fogged brain, causing a rush of warm contentment to crash over her. Without opening her eyes, she allowed herself to relish the heat radiating from his large, solid body, which was nestled snugly beside hers. However, as his words slowly registered, Sam stifled a smile and did her best to feign annoyance. "I'm awake," she said softly, "but I'm not going to talk to you yet."

She felt him grow still at that pronouncement, clearly startled by her less-than-warm reception. Sam bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning, waiting for him to process the situation. When he suddenly issued a soft "Oh!" of realization, she knew he'd figured it out. "Sorry, _Sam_." He said, clearly emphasizing the use of her first name. "Old habits die hard," he apologized dryly.

Instantly, her blue eyes flew open and a giant smile spread over her face. She quickly rolled onto her back and met his gaze boldly. "You're forgiven," she said with a delighted smile. Reaching up to run a finger along his cheek, she radiated sheer contentment. "So, what's on your mind?"

If Jack was taken aback by the swift turnaround in her mood, he didn't show it. Instead, he just smiled back at her. "Aside from the obvious…?" he murmured suggestively, causing her eyes to grow warm and liquid. Then, much to her disappointment, he seemed to shake himself from his sensual reverie and regain his focus. "I was actually thinking about our current 'stranded' status."

Sam couldn't stop a small, sad sigh from rushing past her lips. "Which probably means you were thinking of ways to get home," she said quietly.

Jack regretfully watched her jovial mood drain away with that statement. "Sam," he said affectionately, "I'm not trying to get away from this – from _us,_" he insisted softly. "I just think I'd feel a whole lot better about our situation if I knew what our options were." Leaning close to her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, trying to coax another smile out of her. "Hell, even if we _do_ find the gate in one piece, I'm not planning to use it right away." As the words left his mouth, he paused for a moment, considering the implications of his statement. HE discovered he really meant what he'd said. No matter what the SGC or the Air Force might expect from him, at that moment, he knew he'd bend a few rules to hold on to this feeling.

Sam watched him carefully. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Startled, he seemed to remember he'd been in the middle of a conversation with her. "What's that?" he asked, trying to recall what they'd been discussing.

"The idea that you might disregard official policy for purely personal gain." Her voice clearly conveyed how unsure she, herself, was at that prospect.

Jack smiled, amazed at her perception. Naturally, she was a step ahead of him. "Yeah," he replied slowly, "it is pretty weird."

She nodded. "Jack," she said uncertainly, "when we get back, you don't think you're going to… you know…" she trailed off, looking away.

"What?" he prompted gently, brushing a lock of hair out of her face in a gesture of quiet support.

"_Resent_ me?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

Jack's eyebrows shot up instantly. "Resent you? Why would I resent you?" He sounded truly puzzled.

She shrugged helplessly. "It's just that you've spent your whole life building an important military career. And now, with a few rash moments of passion, you've risked destroying it all." She refused to meet his gaze as she spoke.

He shook his head. "Sam," he replied, "don't be ridiculous. First of all, may I remind you that I spent a good chunk of time _running away_ from my military career. I've never been exactly a shining example of military protocol," he said dryly. "And, even if you forget all that, you have to know that I think of our time here as more than just a few rash moments of passion." His voice was gentle but insistent.

Slowly, Sam's enormous blue eyes found their way back to his rugged face. "Really?" As the word left her lips, she winced at how needy and insecure she sounded.

Jack's patient attitude didn't change. "Really," he whispered. "Sam, I respect you inside and out. You are one of the finest officers I've had the privilege of serving with. And we both know that these feelings between us have been building for a long time." He gazed piercingly at her. "Let's face it; we don't exactly work under _normal_ conditions. We're not just combat soldiers. We're _pioneers._ What we're doing, no one else has ever done. Combine that with the fact that we can't share these experiences with other people, and you'll see that we were bound to develop unique bonds with each other." As he continued, his voice softened to a gentle rumble. "Sam, you and I both know that the next time duty calls, we're going to return to it without hesitation. It's who we are. So I won't regret this time with you. It's going to make both of our lives a living hell when it ends, but it's worth it."

By the time he was finished, there were tears rolling down her face. She'd never heard him speak so openly before. Even during the Zatarc testing, his confessions had been strained and uncomfortable. Now, however, he seemed to be showing her a side of himself that she'd only imagined experiencing firsthand. Pulling herself together, Sam reached up and cradled his face in her hands. "I know you're right," she said thickly. "I just hate that it has to be this way."

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes against the powerful feelings raging within him. When he finally looked back down at her, his gaze seemed to express a weary emotional truth. "It only has to be this way for a while, Sam. Someday, I know we'll find a way to work this out."

She smiled sadly. "But, for now…" she trailed off.

Jack took a deep breath. "For now, we'd better try figuring out how to get home."

* * *

Standing at the end of the embarkation platform, General Hammond shook his head grimly. "You'd better be right about this, Dr. Jackson." The muted glow from the event horizon gave an uncertain cast to his features.

Trying to smile pleasantly at the tall figures striding toward them, Daniel just nodded. Without looking at the general, he spoke quietly. "Trust me. It'll work. If I had any doubts before, I don't anymore. They sent Anise."

Hammond's attention was also directed at the three forms walking down the ramp as he continued to speak quietly to the man beside him. "That makes a difference?"

Daniel uttered his next statement quickly, pushing the words out before the three people on the platform drew near enough to overhear him. "Freya, the host, has a soft spot for Jack."

If Hammond was surprised by that bit of information, he hid it well. Instead, he drew himself up and prepared to meet the party of Tok'ra walking purposefully toward him. Just as they reached his position, the gleaming event horizon disappeared, leaving an almost unnatural quiet in the gateroom. Stepping forward, the general extended his hand in greeting. "Anise, it's good to see you again."

The remarkably attractive woman smiled blandly. In her alien baritone voice, she responded in turn. "Likewise, General Hammond. However, I must admit I was surprised by your request for a meeting with us. The High Council has made it very clear that they cannot help you bring Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter back at this time. I understand your frustration, but I'm sure there's nothing I could do to change their minds."

Daniel sensed tension creep into Hammond's features. "Why don't we sit down and talk a little before you reach any judgments?"

She shrugged delicately. "As you wish."

Moments later, the party of Tok'ra was seated in the conference room next to Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond. When they all appeared comfortably settled in, Hammond nodded pointedly at Daniel.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel stood and faced the three Tok'ra. "Contrary to what you might think, we didn't bring you here to ask for a favor. We'd actually like to continue negotiations on an earlier Tok'ra proposal."

At this statement, Anise appeared vaguely surprised. "Indeed?"

Daniel nodded and plunged ahead. "Yes. As I'm sure you recall, you came to us several months ago and asked if we were interested in helping the Tok'ra commandeer one of Anubis's smaller ships that contained new weapons technology. Taking the ship yourselves would have revealed the presence of your agent, which was an unacceptable trade-off for the technology."

Anise exchanged a brief glance with one of her companions, a tall, distinguished man who was seemingly middle-aged. Apparently, she was satisfied with her companion's response. "We felt that we would gain more from our intelligence than from any weaponry we might acquire. We had hoped that the Tauri might be interested in providing a means for the ship's capture, but apparently we were mistaken."

General Hammond leaned over the conference table. "Well, since you were unwilling to guarantee access to the ship or technology by Earth personnel after it was captured, we were reluctant to put our people into harm's way."

At that, Anise's companion spoke. "We obviously underestimated the Tauri's desire to rid Anubis of one of the many dangerous weapons in his arsenal."

Anise held up a hand. "General, allow me to present Telston. He is on the Tok'ra High Council. My other companion," she said, gesturing to a younger man on her other side, "is Krilnash. All of us are very interested in furthering the Tok'ra-Tauri relationship, though I fear Telston is feeling rather frustrated with the current situation."

Hammond nodded curtly. "Gentlemen, I apologize for neglecting the introductions. Things are a little tense around here these days." He gestured to the members of SG-1. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, our archaeological expert. And this is Teal'c."

"The _Jaffa_," Telston murmured, disdain dripping from his words.

The general sighed. "Yes, Teal'c is a Jaffa. He's also one of the finest soldiers in the SGC. Now, with the pleasantries out of the way, I'd like to return to our earlier topic of conversation." His tone was dry, clearly conveying how _unpleasant_ the 'pleasantries' were in his opinion. "We were unwilling to go forward with your plan to commandeer Anubis's ship because we felt the risks outweighed the potential benefits. However, since having that conversation, things have changed a bit around here."

Anise arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "You are referring to the disappearance of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

Daniel shook his head. "They haven't disappeared. We know _exactly_ where they are. We're simply unable to reach them."

Telston waved a hand dismissively. "This is not new information, Dr. Jackson. I fail to see how the loss of your teammates affects our current negotiations."

Though Daniel felt himself bristle at Telston's casual reference to the 'loss' of his friends, he pushed aside his annoyance and continued. "It's quite simple, really. You want Anubis's ship for the technology aboard. _We_ want a ship to rescue our teammates. In light of this, we'd be willing to assist you in capturing the vessel, provided we could immediately use it to get Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter off P5X-918. Once they were back at the SGC, we'd happily turn the craft back over to you without any other stipulations."

The three Tok'ra turned toward each other silently. Anise and Krilnash appeared to be waiting on Telston's opinion. After a brief moment, the older man nodded. "I find this arrangement acceptable. I must, of course, present it to the High Council, but I suspect they will also be in agreement. We will return to our headquarters, but will be back in short order with the intelligence we've gathered on the ship. I'm certain we will also be able to provide some limited support to your operation, though it must, of course, be kept secret during the actual raid. Anubis cannot know the Tok'ra had a hand in this arrangement."

Daniel heard General Hammond agree to the terms of the deal, but he was only half-listening. The overwhelming feeling of triumph and relief that coursed through him was currently commanding most of his attention. Glancing over at Teal'c, he could see that his friend shared the sentiment.

As they all stood to usher the Tok'ra back to the gateroom, Daniel and Hammond exchanged quick, subtle grins. The first step in Daniel's plan had gone off flawlessly. The archeologist couldn't possibly be more pleased. Now all they had to do was commandeer a heavily-guarded Goa'uld weapon ship, fly it to a distant planet with the less-than-reliable support of the Tok'ra, and hunt down his friends, being certain to give them enough notice to avoid being found in a compromising position.

Oh, yeah. Just another day at the office.


	14. Clearing the Air

A/N: I can always tell when the story is falling flat, because the reviews slow to the level of rush hour traffic past O'Hare. I know – I've got you all thoroughly depressed with the idea of Sam and Jack going home and pretending none of their romance ever happened. All I can say is…

**Ye of little faith!** When has anything for SG-1 _ever_ been easy? You really think I don't have a good twist or two in store? I do have a weakness for gut-wrenching angst, but only because it highlights the sappy romantic parts so darn well! C'mon, hang in there with me! I promise that this story will not only make you feel all warm and fuzzy, but it will also prompt you to read my other work in progress – _Path from Yesterday._ I've envisioned these as a trilogy, and when they're done, I'll be moving to fluffier material for a while.

Anyhow, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all who voted in the SJFAs (Sam/Jack Fanfiction Awards) – Thanks to your awesome support, _Reap What Is Sown _(my first fanfic ever!) took second place in the outstanding romance category! I'm so honored! You are the BEST readers anywhere!

* * *

Chapter 14

Midday sunlight glinted off Sam's brilliant blond hair, making a vague, intermittent halo materialize just above her head. Jack grinned dryly as the observation struck him. Carter might be appearing very angelic today, but _his_ thoughts were definitely veering toward the other end of the spiritual purity scale.

Since his decision to investigate their means home, things had been decidedly strained between the two of them. Sam had never come out and objected to his decision, but he could feel her disappointment keenly. He wasn't entirely sure what was prompting him to examine their escape routes – certainly, he wasn't interested in leaving his present situation – but he couldn't get past the niggling feeling that he needed to look for a way home. And since he was having a hard time explaining the feeling to himself, he hadn't bothered trying to explain it to Sam.

Watching her perfectly rounded bottom sway gently as she walked ahead of him, Jack was beginning to ponder the wisdom of that decision. He didn't doubt his desire to seek an exit – that instinct he was sure of – but he was beginning to think he might have been better served by sharing his gut feeling with his sexy-as-hell second-in-command.

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided that he might as well take the plunge and try _communicating_. As if hearing his intention to speak, Sam stopped walking, giving him the perfect opportunity to air his thoughts.

"Sam," he said instantly, before the impulse left him, "I think we should–"

At that moment, Sam bent down to tie her shoe. Obviously, the undone laces were the cause of her abrupt halt. However, it wasn't discovery of Sam's motives that make Jack trail off mid-sentence. It was the view of her gently curved backside straining against her fatigues which stopped him short.

Upon hearing his clipped statement, Sam's head snapped upright. With a guarded expression, she looked at him, waiting for him to complete his thought. "You think we should what?" Her voice was carefully neutral.

Jack took a deep breath. A few dozen endings to his sentence were now dancing through his brain, but none of them were really an appropriate lead-in to the serious conversation he'd originally planned. It took a Herculean force of will to keep from blurting out all the interesting activities that he'd suddenly envisioned. After all, he really _did_ think they should be doing most of them. Immediately.

Shoving those thoughts from his head, Jack swallowed and concentrated on the matter at hand. "Talk." He met her wary gaze head-on. "I think we should talk."

Looking more than a bit surprised, she examined him suspiciously. "You think we should talk?" Clearly, she wasn't sure she believed this. "Is that a metaphor for something else? Or do you really feel like exchanging actual _words _with me?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, now. I'll admit I'm not much of a talker, but I _do_ know how to have an honest-to-goodness, real, serious conversation. Besides," he added, "when have I _ever _used a metaphor?"

Sam smirked. "Good point." Then, as his words sank in, she seemed to withdraw. When she spoke, her voice was clearly reserved. "What, exactly, did you want to talk about?"

As he watched her defenses go up, he repressed a sigh. How had things deteriorated so quickly? He understood that she was already trying to protect herself from the pain that would inevitably accompany their departure from this world, but he still hated to feel the distance between them. It was a waste of precious moments that could have been spent together. In any event, he knew of only one way to tear down the wall between them. To that end, he boldly forged ahead. "First of all, you should know that I'm not in any hurry to get back to Earth, Sam."

She shrugged dispassionately. "Yes, I know. You've already told me that."

This time he did sigh. "And yet, I can tell you don't believe me." Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Jack abruptly sat down beside her. Looking her squarely in the eye, he silently begged her to hear him out. "Sam, I can't tell you exactly what's pushing me to check our exits. There's no good, rational explanation for it. All I can tell you is that something about this place is bugging me, and I can't ignore the feeling any longer." He winced slightly. "In truth, I'm a little worried that I've ignored it this long. I _hate_ the thought that I may have endangered your safety because I was too wrapped up in personal feelings." A muscle in his jaw jumped as he continued, clearly illustrating the tension he was experiencing. "No matter what else is going on here, I _cannot_ forget that I'm still a soldier in charge of looking out for my men." Then, suddenly hearing his absurd reference to Sam as 'his men,' Jack broke into a grin. "Guess I probably should have phrased that differently, huh?"

Sam's blue eyes instantly warmed with affection. "Yeah. Something a bit more gender-neutral might have been better." She returned his grin with one of her own. Then, growing serious, she reached over and ran a hand along his jaw. "Jack, I'm sorry. I really didn't understand why you were so anxious to return to reality." Her features took on an expression of guilty remorse. "But when you put it that way…" she trailed off. "I've been working with you long enough to trust you completely. Your instincts are almost supernatural. I'd never stop you from going with a gut feeling." Looking him in the eye, she spoke with quiet intensity. "More than that, I'm ashamed that I questioned your motives. You are a remarkable CO, sir. I can't believe I lost sight of that, even for a moment."

He felt something inside his chest slowly relax. Her words were a balm to his soul. Reaching up, he softly grasped her hand and drew it to his mouth. Placing a gentle kiss on the tips of her fingers, he looked warmly into her crystal blue gaze. "It's not your fault, Sam." Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage for what he knew he needed to do next. "You weren't doubting my motives as a CO, Sam. You were just worried about the more personal ones. And you had every reason to doubt them, because I never gave you a reason to trust me."

Sam held up a hand in objection. "That's ridiculous. You've given me hundreds of reasons to trust you." She shook her head. "I don't think you've _ever_ let me down in all the years I've known you. Not once."

He looked into her eyes for a long moment. "Maybe I've never let you down as a CO or as a friend," he said solemnly. "But I think I did let you down when it mattered most." Swallowing nervously, he seemed to search for words. "If you doubted me, Sam, it was because I didn't make myself clear on a very important point." He glanced at the ground for a moment, pulling his scattered thoughts together. Then, resolutely looking back up, he startled her with the intense gleam in his eyes. "Samantha, I love you. I have for years. And _nothing _is going to change that. Not the Air Force. Not the president. Not the end of the universe as we know it. _Nothing_, Sam. You don't need to worry that I'm going to change my mind about us. I won't. Ever."

Blinking away the tears that had just sprung up in her eyes, Sam smiled at him brilliantly. "You'd better not," she whispered softly, "because I don't think I could live without you."

He gazed steadily into her watery expression. "You won't have to. I have no idea how or when, but I promise that we'll figure out a way to make this work. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Carter."

She wiped her eyes and laughed happily. "Then I guess it's a good thing we've got all those condoms, hey?"

Jack grinned wickedly. "Speaking of which, I've now decided that we're officially done talking. We are now going to spend some time _not_ talking."

Sam smiled back at him. "Sounds good to me," she murmured as his lips crashed over hers.

True to his word, it was a long time before either of them spoke again.


	15. Desperate Measures

A/N: Okay, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I was a little worried that I was losing some of you, but you've set my mind at ease. And, yes, I apologize profusely for the snail's pace of my updates. If only real life didn't keep getting in the way of my fanfiction habit, LOL! I'll try to do better, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 15 

Daniel closed his eyes wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What had seemed like a huge victory several days ago was now feeling more like a very big pain in his hindquarters. The Tok'ra were pushing even his diplomatic instincts to their absolute limits. Half the time, they were annoying and condescending without being aware of it – and the rest of the time, they _meant_ to be annoying and condescending.

Glancing over at Teal'c, he suppressed a sympathetic wince. Daniel knew that if the Tok'ra were trying his patience, they must be slowly driving Teal'c toward madness. He had no idea how the warrior stayed so stoic in the face of such utter disrespect, but he was doing a marvelous job of appearing unbothered by their contempt. Either the Jaffa was a master at letting insults bounce off of him, or he was silently plotting a spectacular, disgruntled-postal-worker revenge scenario. At that moment, Daniel wasn't entirely sure which alternative he was hoping for.

Refocusing on the matter at hand, Daniel took a deep breath and tried to make his point. Again. For at least the forty-third time. "Anise, I understand the Tok'ra's concern for secrecy. And I assure you, we have no intention of letting the Goa'uld know that you had anything to do with this raid. But, obviously, they already know we're allies. It won't appear terribly odd if we have Tok'ra technology. In fact, I think it would look _more_ odd if we _didn't_."

The coolly beautiful woman looked at Daniel with a passionless, unblinking stare. "While I tend to agree with you, I'm afraid the High Council does not. Telston is not very confident in your ability to smoothly execute your plan. He therefore fears that any aid we provide will end up in the hands of the Goa'uld."

Daniel clamped his teeth together so tightly that his jaw actually cracked. The fact that he shared Telston's opinion of their plan was beside the point. It was rude to have their shortcomings pointed out. In any event, SG-1 _usually_ failed to carry out Plan A, sometimes dropped the ball on Plan B, and oftentimes wound up improvising Plans C, D, E, and F on the fly. It might not have been organized or efficient, but it hadn't failed them yet. Still, he hardly thought that pointing those facts out to Anise would greatly help the situation. Trying a different tack, Daniel mustered the last of his diplomacy and tried to smile warmly.

"Anise, I know Telston has his doubts. But surely, _you_ must have someone on the High Council who will listen to _your_ concerns." Suddenly, a reckless, crazy idea occurred to him. He had no clue if it would work, but he was just desperate enough to try it. Gazing deeply into her brown-green eyes, he put on his best 'sincere' face and spoke with soft conviction. "We're really counting on you, Anise. I'm not sure how we'll succeed unless you find a way to help us." His words were simple enough, but they were laced with an undertone of something decidedly dark and sensual. He knew that, at that moment, his blue eyes would appear wide, helpless, and appealing.

With that thought, Daniel suddenly felt like melting into the floor. He couldn't believe he was sinking to this level. He was actually playing on the hormones of a _Tok'ra_ in order to help save his friends. This was truly a new low in his career – and that was saying something, given the many low points he'd endured through the years. More than that, he fervently hoped that Jack had been truthful in reporting Anise's attraction to him. He'd look _really_ stupid if it turned out she didn't like him at all.

Amazingly, however, his pleas seemed to do the trick. Anise's eyes grew darker, and her face softened noticeably. "Indeed, Dr. Jackson, I will do what I can. We have another twenty-four hours before our scheduled departure. Perhaps I can garner some support during that time." Then, in a shockingly unexpected maneuver, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before swiftly leaving the room.

As her shapely form disappeared through the doorway in the Tok'ra conference room where they'd been discussing business, Daniel felt his jaw drop in a mixture of disbelief and horror. Since their arrival on the Tok'ra base, he'd almost convinced himself that Jack had been pulling his leg about Anise's feelings. After all, she'd been mostly distant, and it wouldn't be beyond Jack's sense of humor to torment him in such a way. However, it now appeared his friend had been completely serious. Worse yet, Daniel had just knowingly encouraged the woman in a desperate attempt to get more help for the rescue mission. He suddenly felt a little ill.

"That, Daniel Jackson, was not a strategy I had been anticipating. However, it would appear that your novel approach met with a great deal more success than previous methods." Teal'c's deceptively mild voice was laced with a rare note of humor.

Daniel felt a hot flush creep into his cheeks. It was bad enough that he'd tried seducing a Tok'ra into helping them. It was much worse that this stoic Jaffa warrior had witnessed it. Certainly, Teal'c would never stoop to such low means of persuasion. "I can't believe I just did that," he muttered dismally.

Seeing his friend's obvious distress, Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You were merely doing all you could to assist Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. A true warrior uses every weapon in his arsenal when confronted with an impasse."

I spite of those comforting words, Daniel grimaced slightly. "That may be true, but I have no idea what I'm going to do if she does manage to come up with more help for us." He couldn't suppress a small shudder of discomfort at the notion that perhaps he'd just traded sexual favors for influence in the High Council.

Teal'c inclined his head thoughtfully. "On the bright side, Daniel Jackson, she is rather physically attractive."

Eyes widening in shock at that comment, Daniel turned to his friend incredulously. For a moment, Teal'c regarded him with his trademark steady stare. Then, after several seconds, they both burst into raucous laughter at what could only be labeled as 'Jaffa humor.'

* * *

It was nearing sundown when Jack and Sam finished setting up camp for the night. They hadn't gotten as far as they'd originally planned, due to their, er, unplanned stop earlier in the day. However, Sam estimated that they were no more than an hour's walk from the edge of the blast zone. It had been nearly two weeks since the original eruption. Thanks to low winds and small but frequent evening rainstorms, there had been little evidence of forest fires and few signs of heavy mudflows. With a little luck, they'd be able to traverse the desolate ash-covered terrain with few problems. 

As evening closed in, they worked together wordlessly, each performing the required tasks to prepare camp with an easy, familiar manner. After years of working together, their routine was second-nature. The fact that they now shared an intimately personal bond merely added to their warm, contented mood.

When the tent was erected and their sleeping bags were snugly zipped together, Sam settled next to Jack in front of the small, cheerful campfire. Gently resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed with satisfaction.

Jack gazed down at her and was unable to suppress an affectionate smile. "Happy?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and nestled closer to him. "Deliriously so," she replied. "But I am a little worried about what we're going to find tomorrow. We'll need to carry plenty of extra water. Given the heavy tephra emissions, we're unlikely to find any clear streams."

Jack blinked. "Sometimes, Sam, when I get lost in thoughts about your long legs and cute tushie, I forget how damn smart you are. Then, you go off and use a word like 'tephra' in ordinary conversation, and I'm reminded that you're pretty much a genius."

She chuckled. "Well, I must be somewhat intelligent," she said warmly. "I did, after all, decide to fall in love with you."

He rolled his eyes. "As sweet as that sounds, we both know you're full of crap. You certainly didn't _choose_ to fall for me. And if you did, then you're definitely not as smart as I just gave you credit for."

Punching him lightly in the arm, she drew back and leveled a wry look at him. "I'll have you know that being with you is the best thing I've ever done," she said simply.

Jack smiled faintly, but a serious note remained in his voice. "Maybe," he said doubtfully, "but even you won't claim it's not complicated as hell."

She shrugged. "Nothing worth having is ever easy to get hold of, Jack." Then, pushing the somber tone from her words, she smiled brilliantly. "You think I have a cute tushie?"

Laughing in spite of himself, he hugged her tightly to his side. "Now, now, Major," he teased, "Don't go fishing for compliments."

Sam just smiled and settled against him. "I wasn't fishing," she said defensively. "I've just always wondered whether you were as aware of me as I was of you." She blushed as she continued. "There were times I thought I might actually lose control and jump you in the middle of a mission, especially if things were fairly boring."

Intrigued, Jack pulled back a little and looked at her closely. "Really? Like when?"

Certain that her face was now vividly red, she avoided meeting his gaze as she replied. "Remember that meteorological survey of P12-1003?"

He thought for a moment. "Was that the one where Daniel had me gathering samples of tree bark?"

Sam nodded. "He was using core samples to estimate annual rainfall."

Jack's expression grew slightly whimsical. "I do remember that mission. But I was so annoyed with having to climb all those stinking ladders that I don't remember having impure thoughts about you even once."

Sam laughed guiltily. "Do you remember who was _holding_ the ladder?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Samantha Carter! Don't tell me that the whole time we were working, you were staring at my behind?" He sounded almost scandalized by the thought.

She buried her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed by the conversation. "Gimme a break," she groaned. "I spent the better part of _three days_ with my eyes a few inches away from your butt! Don't tell me you've never had missions like that!" she said pointedly.

Jack, laughing loudly at her revelation, pondered her statement and grinned. "Hell, yeah," he admitted proudly. "And my job requires far less thought than yours, which leaves me a _lot _of time for having impure thoughts."

Sam dropped her hands from her face and gaped at him. "How much time?" she asked faintly.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a decidedly naughty fashion. "Let's just say that I know the position of _every_ patch, flaw, and rip on all twelve sets of your BDUs."

Eyes wide, she looked truly astounded by his admission. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, not looking even remotely contrite. "Yup. And, by the way, I'm betting I've come much closer to losing control on a mission than you ever have. Remember the swamp planet?"

Sam's brow wrinkled. "P2W-764? The one with all those disgusting leech-like organisms?"

"That's the one," he said immediately. "Remember how you got one of those suckers stuck to your thigh?"

She grimaced in recollection. "Do I ever. It was incredibly disgusting."

Jack nodded sympathetically, but never lost the roguish gleam in his eye. "After Teal'c helped you get rid of the nasty little booger, do you remember what happened?"

Sam frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not… Wait!" Suddenly her head jerked up. "While I was having that awful worm pulled off my leg, my pants mysteriously managed to fall into a puddle. I had to sit under a microscopically small towel for the better part of two hours while they dried!" Seeing the wicked cast to his features, she leveled a finger at him in condemnation. "_You_ did that? _You_ dropped my pants into the swamp just to make me run around half-naked for a few hours?" She sounded absolutely appalled.

Jack was shaking with laughter. Trying to sound contrite, but failing miserably, he just shook his head. "That was our third mission in a week," he explained mirthfully. "Not only that, I kept getting stuck having to bed down in _your_ tent. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought Daniel and Teal'c were trying to lock me away with you. Anyway, I'd been cooped up with you and those long legs for the better part of five days, and it all just got to be too much. I knew if I didn't have a chance to really ogle you, I'd end up completely losing it and would probably wind up kissing you senseless in the middle of our next briefing with Hammond. It was a survival instinct, I swear."

Sam continued to glare at him, but there was no real anger in her eyes. "Oh, you're in trouble now, Colonel." Without warning, she turned and launched herself on top of him. Since he wasn't putting up much of a fight, it didn't take much effort to get him pinned to the ground. "I sat on cold, squishy mud all afternoon because I was afraid of showing everyone my undies," she muttered accusingly.

He chuckled. "I don't know how to tell you this, Sam, but we _all_ saw your undies." Grinning mischievously, he relished the blush that crept up her neck. "Pink hip-huggers with grey elastic trim."

"Oh, you–" Whatever expletive had been about to emerge from her mouth was suddenly cut off as Jack roughly pulled her lips down to his. After a few moments, she found she'd completely lost track of her indignant thoughts.

Jack pulled away slightly and examined the soft, passion-filled look on her face. "Am I forgiven?" he asked gruffly.

Eyes dark with emotion, she nodded solemnly. "Of course you're forgiven," she whispered. Then, just as she leaned down for another heartfelt kiss, she murmured, "Besides, it makes me feel better about what I did on P3X-595…"


	16. The Blast Zone

A/N: Again, huge apologies for the delay. On the bright side, my latest, hellish 5-week graduate class has ended, leaving me feeling semi-human (at least until the next one starts!) And, thankfully, June 10 – my last teaching day this year – is rapidly approaching. At that point, I'll finally have time to BREATHE again. So, I promise that the updates will start coming more quickly now.

By the way, I'm continually amazed by the attention to detail that all my faithful readers exhibit! Sarah Loughlin picked up on the "P3X-595" reference from Emancipation. (_CARTER: "What a relief. I have never been so happy to see you guys." O'NEILL:"Oh, sure you have! Remember that time on P3X-595? You drank that stuff that made you take off…" CARTER: "Ahem. We won't get into that now."_) I've often wondered what happened on that trip. Might just make a good stand-alone fanfic someday… +_**Evil Author Grin+**_

Anyway, back to the show.

* * *

Chapter 16 

Since Sam and Jack had packed up camp several hours ago, they'd noticed a gradual increase in the amount of pale, gritty ash that seemed to cover every horizontal surface in the forest. Initially, there had been little more than a light dusting on the trees and grass, barely noticeable unless touched with bare skin. However, by the time midmorning had arrived, the landscape had become blanketed by a layer of grey ash almost half-an-inch thick.

As they trudged up the gentle incline, a companionable silence fell between the pair. Bright morning sunlight reflected eerily off the gray-white trees and shrubs, a decidedly unnatural sight for this time of year. "Almost looks like snow," Jack mumbled absently.

Sam nodded. "Except that it's twelve times heavier," she commented, looking around at the grim scenery. "And when its wet, an inch of volcanic ash outweighs an inch of snow by a ratio of more than twenty-to-one."

Jack smiled darkly. "Good thing we don't have to shovel it, then."

Sam was about to reply to his comment when, suddenly, she was presented with a sight that stopped her short. About twenty feet ahead of them, visible through the dusty, gray trees, the forest simply ceased to exist.

Wordlessly, they walked to the edge of the treeline and were met with a sight that was frighteningly surreal. The moderately dense woodlands that covered the mountainside abruptly disappeared in an unfathomable scene of absolute devastation. Huge, formerly majestic pine trees lay sprawled on the earth, stripped of needles and bark, lined up in almost perfectly parallel formation. It was as if a giant game of pick-up-sticks was being played on the side of the volcano.

"Holy _Hannah_," Sam exclaimed softly, blue eyes wide with shock. "I've seen pictures of this, but… wow."

For his part, Jack surveyed the desolate landscape with the grim, hard eyes of an experienced black-ops agent. While the scene undoubtedly was one of the most impressive displays of raw power he'd ever witnessed, he didn't appear as openly awestruck as his young, somewhat naïve second-in-command. "That," he commented quietly, "is going to be hell to walk over."

Suddenly, Sam seemed to remember why they were there. Jerking her gaze away from the fallen trees, she turned to Jack and tried to clear away the eerie fog that had settled in her brain. "I hadn't thought of that," she replied faintly.

Looking over the seemingly limitless expanse of demolished forest, Jack sighed. "There's no way we're walking though that, Sam. One of us would break an ankle within an hour." He looked meaningfully at her. Though his knees had held up fairly well under their slow, measured pace back up the mountain, he didn't have to remind her that crossing rough terrain was not one of his favorite activities.

Sam released her own sigh of frustration. "Jack, it's highly probable that the gate is _inside_ the blast zone. We're going to have to find a way in there eventually if we want to get home."

He suppressed a wince. _If we want to get home._ Funny how that wasn't necessarily a given anymore. Still, while he had few ties to Earth – Cassie and his colleagues at the SGC were about the extent of his personal life – the same could not be said of Carter. She was a sister, an aunt, and a friend to dozens of people back home. Even if Jack was sorely tempted to forget his earthly ties and set up permanent camp here on this ruggedly beautiful volcanic planet, he knew that Sam would eventually want to get back. He wouldn't _ever_ want to be the cause of any lingering sadness or resentment in her life.

Focusing on the matter at hand, he gazed resignedly at the devastation. "I suppose, then, we'd better figure out which edge of this disaster area is closest to the gate and approach from that direction. Until then, we'll have to stick to the perimeter." He absorbed the uninviting thought of tramping through all that uneven, wooded terrain. "Just how big is this mess, anyhow?"

Sam seemed to sag at his question. "Honestly, I have no idea. Mount Saint Helens had a blast zone that covered more than 230 square miles. I'm guessing the perimeter was somewhere around sixty miles all the way around. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing how Mount Doom stacks up to that. It could be much more or much less."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in a familiar expression of displeasure. "All right, let's just assume they're pretty similar. How far are we going to have to hoof it?"

Sam took a deep breath and started doing some quick mental calculations. "Well, let's see. This is the far edge of the zone, which is probably fan shaped. We're maybe ten miles from the crater." Blinking, she shrugged out of her backpack and began rummaging in it for her notebook. In a moment, she had it open and was drawing a diagram to help her visualize the area. "If we could keep going in a straight line, we'd only be about five or six miles from the gate." Chewing idly on the end of her pencil, she exhaled sharply. "If we edge our way around the blast zone, I'd guess we'll about triple our walk."

Shaking his head in irritation, Jack repressed the urge to throw something. Twelve miles over the rough, wooded mountainside would easily translate into two more days of walking, especially if they encountered more debris. "Damn," he muttered.

Sam closed her notebook and glanced at his irritated expression. "There's one more problem," she said gingerly.

"Of course there is," he grumbled. "And that would be…?"

"The cliff." Sam watched his expression carefully, but could see that her words hadn't quite registered yet. Deciding to refresh his memory, she continued quietly. "The gate was perched near the edge of a cliff. It's pretty likely that by approaching from the far edge of the blast zone, we'll have to climb the cliff to reach the gate."

Groaning, Jack closed his eyes and cursed violently. After a moment, he returned his dark, exasperated eyes to his second-in-command. "So, what you're telling me is that we're going to be hiking over uneven terrain for two days and then scaling the side of a cliff that's God-only-knows how tall, and we're going to do all this with nothing but what's in our packs?"

She nodded.

Sighing loudly, Jack shrugged and pointed to her backpack. "Then I suppose we'd better get going."

Sam smiled sympathetically. She knew his knees were going to protest the rough treatment, but it really couldn't be helped. "Look on the bright side, sir," she said cheerfully as she started repacking her gear.

He regarded her with disbelief. "There's a bright side to all this?"

She nodded. "Sure there is. You already pointed it out." His unmoved expression prompted her to continue. "You said that we've got to get through the next few days with nothing but what's in our packs."

Jack's face remained incredulous. "How is that the bright side, Carter?"

Watching him closely, Sam reached into the zippered compartment where she'd just stowed her notebook. Grinning, she pulled out a small, familiar, foil packet. "Well, sir," she said suggestively, "we've got some pretty neat stuff in our packs."

* * *

Daniel stood wordlessly in front of the assembled members of the Tok'ra High Council. As Telston continued to prattle on in a rather self-important manner, Daniel found himself struggling to pay attention to the monotonous drone of his voice. The alien seemed to be set on boring everyone in the chamber to tears – Daniel had even seen one of the other High Councilors suppress a yawn. Hopefully, nothing of great importance was being said, because he was finding concentration all but impossible at that moment. In fact, Daniel was pretty sure he'd missed everything past the first few sentences. 

_"Daniel Jackson. The Tok'ra High Council has reconsidered your request for technological assistance. We are now prepared to offer you one small but well-armed ship, several small communications devices, our latest map of Anubis's fleet, a Tok'ra Pilot, and one of our Advisors for tactical support. Krilnash and Anise have volunteered for these positions, so all that remains is to outfit your vessel. We should have everything ready for your departure by dawn tomorrow…"_

Daniel suppressed a groan of anxiety.

_"Krilnash and Anise have volunteered…"_

Anise.

Well, wasn't that just peachy?

Not only had she been successful in her bid to win them support in the High Council; she'd even managed to worm herself into the assistance package. Looking at her cool, even features across the conference table, Daniel felt his stomach clench rather queasily.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the first time a member of SG-1 had prostituted themselves for their mission. After all, they really had done almost everything imaginable to save the world at one point or another.

Let's see… There was Jack's indiscretion on Argos, but that really didn't count since he'd been drugged. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't really gotten anything out of the deal… except for wrinkles and an enlarged prostate.

And then there'd been the time when Sam had almost been sold into slavery on Simarka by the Shavadai, but that didn't really count either. She'd had nothing to do with her fate and would never have traded her body for _anything_ on that backwards planet.

What else? Well, there was Hathor, of course, but that really had been a combination of drugs _and_ an uncaring slave master. So, no. Not really the same circumstances.

He was just about to admit that he'd finally crossed the line of really bad judgment when someone stormed into the room, pulling him instantly from his grim musings.

As soon as Daniel realized who the newcomer was, he was filled with a mixture of elation, dread, and relief. The elation was to finally have a real ally. The dread was for his inevitable reaction to the current situation. And the relief… Well, Daniel was relieved because he'd finally found what he'd been looking for just moments ago. _This_ man had most certainly traded his body for favors from a Tok'ra. And, as far as Daniel knew, he'd never regretted his decision for a moment.

It was Jacob Carter, host to the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak.

And, boy, did he look _pissed._


	17. A Matter of Security

A/N: Aaaaaah. What a nice feeling. FREE TIME! Well, as "free" as time can be when you're working full time, taking graduate classes, and being a mom to twin toddlers. At any rate, I managed to get another chapter on paper. Yay!

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I've got some big things planned for the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!

By the way, I've re-uploaded this to correct a slight, fairy-tale error. Never confuse Goldilocks and Little Red Riding Hood. Doh! (Thanks, **kate98**!)

* * *

Chapter 17 

There was something a bit unsettling about Tok'ra individuals, as far as Daniel was concerned. An _angry_ Tok'ra was even less inviting. And, unquestionably, the combined fury of an angry Tok'ra and an irate two-star Air Force general was just plain scary.

Because his voice lacked the alien quality of a Tok'ra, it was clear that Jacob was the one currently in charge of his body. However, it was also clear that Selmak had been unable to calm the retired general, which didn't really comfort anyone in the room. The symbiote generally had a mellowing effect on Jacob, which meant that Jacob was either so angry he was beyond being soothed, or Selmak supported him in his irritation. Neither prospect was a very cheerful one.

Having been daydreaming about his own wretched situation, Daniel had missed Jacob's initial comments upon entering the conference chamber. However, by the scandalized looks upon the faces of the other High Council members, Daniel guessed that there had been more than a few four-letter-words included in the tirade.

"…you're all plotting _this _mess while I'm off risking my ass for a piece of technology that we all know is less than critical! What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob's eyes blazed with fury and indignation as he yelled at Telson.

For his part, the High Councilor did not look very happy, either. "Might I remind you, _Jacob_, you are in the presence of individuals who are not cleared for Tok'ra intelligence briefings. You really need to watch your words carefully." Telston's eyes blazed, too – literally. The symbiote obviously wished to make his presence felt, or he wouldn't have resorted to the theatrical gesture of making his host's eyes glow.

Jacob appeared unfazed. "Apparently, they're not the only ones lacking clearance for Tok'ra intelligence briefings." He stood rigidly, glaring at all the High Councilors with a look of pure frustration. "I'd like to know why none of you felt obligated to inform me of this important collaboration with the Tauri."

Clearing her throat, Anise stood and addressed Jacob calmly in her unsettling baritone. "I'm sure the High Council merely wished for you to complete your prior mission before undertaking another. There was some concern that if you learned of this situation, you would abandon your mission to rush back to assist with this operation."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "You're damn right I would have! You had me in the middle of Podunk nowhere acquiring technology that we already possess! Anyone could have done that job, and you all know it. My place should have been here, on _this _mission, where I can offer skills and perspectives unknown to the other Tok'ra." He speared Anise with a look that would have left most people shaking in their boots.

"The High Council does not share your assessment, Jacob." Telston's eyes were both haughty and smug.

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. When he next spoke, his voice had taken on the characteristic timbre and resonance of a Tok'ra. "It is odd, however, that one of the Council's senior members was not consulted before such a decision was reached."

At this, Telston grew a bit unsettled. Clearly, he had not been expecting Selmak to contradict him. "I'm sure you can understand our reluctance to come to you. There is a clear conflict of interest in this case."

At that, Selmak set Jacob's eyes ablaze with an eerie flash of light, indicating that Telston was not the only one who could engage in theatrics when the occasion warranted it. "I do not understand at all, nor do I see any conflict of interest." The symbiote's voice was less heated than Jacob's, but just as disquieting in its cold fury. "Major Carter, though important to me, is not _my _daughter. If you do not trust me to maintain objectivity, then I should wonder what function you think I ought to be serving on this Council. Perhaps I should be washing your robes, Telston?"

With that, several of the other Councilors looked ashamedly at the conference table, a sight that Daniel had never expected to see from a room full of Tok'ra. It was clear that some of them had gone along with Telston's ideas simply because it was easier than fighting him.

At the insult, Telston had gone both still and pale. "Of course not, Selmak," he said between gritted teeth. "Now that you are here, however, I see no reason for arguing. If you would like to be included on the mission, then there are no objections from the Council."

Selmak regarded him with a level stare. "Objections or not, I am going on this mission. And, in the future, I _will_ be consulted on any operation that might benefit from Jacob Carter's experience as a Tauri, unless a clear security breach would result." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "I'm sure I don't need to explain the difference between a clear security breach and a minor inconvenience, do I?"

Telston's back stiffened with that question, but he remained silent.

Satisfied, Selmak seemed to relax slightly. Jacob's eyes once again fluttered closed and, in a moment, the retired general was clearly back in control. "Good," he said sharply. "Now, someone get me up to speed on what we're doing to bring my little girl home."

* * *

Jack issued a low groan of satisfaction from where he lay on his bedroll. "Carter, have I told you that I love you today?" 

Sam rolled her eyes. "Men will say anything in a moment of pleasure, Jack."

He grinned, though, in his current position, she couldn't see much of the expression. "There might be some truth to that," he said sleepily. "Just don't stop, okay?"

She chuckled. "If I'd have known you were such a sucker for a backrub, I'd have started giving them to you years ago." Leaning forward, she placed an affectionate kiss on the curve of his neck.

Jack smiled again. "Mmmmm. Years of Carter backrubs. Sounds like heaven to me."

Firmly kneading the knotted muscles in his shoulders, Sam's hands worked tirelessly. "Of course," she continued conversationally, "If I _had_ started doing this years ago, I probably would have jumped you right off the bat. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to resist all these lean, smooth muscles combined with that interesting noise you make when I hit a really sensitive spot."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And just how is this a problem?"

She laughed. "Well, the whole 'indictment on fraternization charges' issue does come to mind."

"Killjoy." His muttered response was laced with humor. "Still," he said on a yawn, "I think it would have been worth the price." His words were deceptively lazy. With speed borne in life-or-death combat, Jack rolled them both over so that he now lay snugly on top of her. The whole, lightning-quick motion took less than a heartbeat to accomplish.

Sam was a little amazed that he could still take her breath away so easily. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd been stranded together on this planet, and despite the hefty dent they'd made in Daniel's box of little foil presents, every one of Jack's touches felt like a new experience. "Sure you're not just being blinded by my amazing massage abilities?" she jested quietly, loving the intense gleam in his brown eyes.

"I'm pretty sure," he said gruffly. "After all, I've gotten lots of backrubs from my physical therapist, and I never once told _him _that I loved him." Despite the humor in his words, his gaze smoldered with passion.

Sam's breath hitched a bit at that deep, mesmerizing expression. "Poor guy," she said softly. "He was missing out on the best part of the massage." Her eyes glowed softly with overwhelming affection. "That's the _real _reason I do it, you know."

Jack leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. "Sure it's not your charitable instincts kicking in? I figured you were doing it to take pity on your ancient, broken-down CO."

She laughed lightly and ran a finger down his five-o'clock shadow. "Ancient and broken-down?" Grinning impishly, she shook her head. "You're going to have a hard time selling that line, considering all the amazing things I've seen your body do in the last few weeks."

He returned her smile with an equally wicked one of his own. "I think I owe all those amazing things to you, Carter," he said, nibbling gently on the base of her neck. "You're a bona-fide fountain of youth."

Closing her eyes and savoring the delectable sensation, Sam made a soft, contented noise in the back of her throat. "Jack?" she asked breathlessly, as his kisses grew steadily more ardent.

"Yes?" he mumbled between caresses.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

* * *

Sitting at yet another table in yet another Tok'ra chamber, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob were hunched over piles of documents. The amount of information was quite impressive, considering the short time allotted for gathering it all. 

Their mission was scheduled to commence at first light. In the meantime, they'd all used every moment since the High Council meeting to review the pages and pages of gathered research. Daniel was currently trying to decipher a blueprint of their target ship, when Jacob shifted in his seat with a noise of dissatisfaction.

"I can't seem to find the thermal images taken the morning Sam and Jack were stranded," he muttered absently.

Instantly, Daniel and Teal'c raised their eyes and locked gazes over the table. Words weren't necessary to convey their mutual thought.

_Uh-oh._

"Ah," Daniel said, hoping to sound nonchalant, "I'm not sure those made it into the stack of papers from the SGC."

Jacob' frowned. "Why the hell not?" Obviously, the stress of the situation had started taking its toll on the retired general. Though he wasn't as grumpy as he had been earlier in the day, he was still rather short-tempered.

Daniel swallowed. "Clerical error?" He hoped Jacob didn't notice the slightly nervous pitch to his voice. "I noticed that they were missing yesterday."

"That's damn sloppy of them," he growled impatiently. "Maybe I should call Hammond and find out whose incompetence is to blame."

Certain that his palms were sweating, Daniel called upon every diplomatic instinct in his body. "Just relax, Jacob. I saw the pictures myself before we left Earth. There was nothing vital in them. All the hot spots were located over visible fumaroles in the mountainside."

Jacob's brow wrinkled. "Fumaroles?"

"Steam vents," Daniel explained, holding his breath and waiting to see if Jacob accepted the answer.

"Oh." The older man digested that piece of information for a moment before replying. "I guess I just want to know what sorts of dangers they're facing out there."

The tension between Teal'c and Daniel seemed to seep away instantly. Clearly, Jacob wasn't going to call Hammond and demand the pictures, which might open an investigation that Daniel didn't relish the thought of. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out _he_ was the last one to have the images in question. "Really, Jacob," he said calmly, "there's little to worry about from the volcano. Sam and Jack were more than 25 miles from the volcano, on the opposite side from the active zone. I'm sure they were uninjured when the eruption happened."

Jacob nodded reluctantly. "What about other dangers? Inhabitants? Wildlife?"

Teal'c spoke for the first time, inserting a note of authority into his voice. "The ruins of a city were visible, but in the opposite direction from Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's last known location." Daniel nodded his agreement, and Teal'c continued. "As for wildlife, we did warn O'Neill of the possible presence of predators in the area. I'm sure they took precautions to protect themselves."

At that, Jacob looked a bit alarmed. "What kind of predators?"

Daniel should have realized what was going to happen next, but he was so relieved to have gotten past the thermal-images pitfall, that he didn't see it coming.

Teal'c elaborated calmly. "I suspect that they were quadripedal pack animals of some sort. But I would not worry, Jacob Carter. O'Neill promised to keep your daughter from coming to any harm." he paused, patiently searching for something just out of reach. After a moment, a lightbulb seemed to go on in his head, allowing him to complete his thought perfectly. "I believe his exact words were, 'I'll be sure to protect her from the big bad wolf.'" After uttering the phrase, the large warrior looked rather pleased that he'd spoken it correctly.

Unfortunately, Daniel was decidedly _not _pleased with Teal'c's mastery of that particular Earth expression. Upon hearing Teal'c's innocent remark, Daniel almost choked on his own tongue. Before he could even take a breath to start damage control, Jacob exploded.

"_He said WHAT?_" An angry flush had begun creeping up the Tok'ra's neck, spreading with alarming rapidness to his cheeks and ears. Daniel honestly wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of his ears.

Teal'c was clearly confused by this tirade. "I thought you would be pleased by O'Neill's diligence in securing Major Carter's safety."

Jacob's eyes were blazing with fury. "Oh, I'm sure he was diligent in securing something of Sam's, but you can bet your ass it wasn't her safety!" A vein on his neck was actually bulging visibly.

Daniel fought the urge to bang his head on the table. "Jacob," he said pleadingly, "its not what it sounded like." Violently, he shoved aside the little voice in the back of his head that was chirping, "Oh, yes it was!" He tried to keep the desperate anxiety out of his expression as he continued. "I'd made a 'Little Red Riding Hood' comment earlier in the conversation, so Jack didn't mean anything unprofessional by his remark – he was just goading me." Man, if Sam and Jack did make it back in one piece, they'd owe him _big time._

Teal'c looked confused. "What is Little Red Riding hood? And why did I not hear you mention it before now?"

Biting his cheek to keep from screaming, Daniel smiled at Teal'c, though he suspected it looked more like a bearing of teeth. "It was one of those Earth expressions you keep missing," he said pointedly, praying that the warrior understood.

He didn't. "But Daniel Jackson, I did not hear you–"

Violently interrupting his friend, Daniel turned to Jacob and spoke swiftly. "Jacob, you're overreacting to this. We just need to concentrate on getting them home safely."

The older man's expression gleamed with menace. "Fine," he said tersely. "But if I find that O'Neill has manhandled my daughter in anyway, I reserve the right to re-strand what's left of _his body _on a faraway planet." The intense gleam in his eye supported the threat in his words.

Daniel sighed resignedly. And he'd thought taking a ship from Anubis would be difficult…


	18. Between A Rock and A Soft Place

Edited and re-uploaded this chapter in order to take **dietcokechic**'s advice. (I changed some of Jack's dialog because her suggestion sounded SO much better!)

A/N: Okay, now that I've recovered from my embarrassing error in the last chapter, I'm ready to continue. (What kind of mommy-to-twin-toddlers confuses the Three Bears and the Big Bad Wolf? Goes to show you that the fairy tales I tell my twins are more likely to contain Goa'uld and Air Force personnel than sinister animals…)

Anyway, please keep the feedback rolling. Things are going to start happening pretty quickly now, so buckle up and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Chapter 18 

"Why do I feel that we've been here before?" Jack muttered absently, glancing around the grim, debris-strewn landscape.

Sam heaved a deep sigh. "Because we have been." Making a quick inspection of the surrounding woods, she nodded grimly. "Twice."

Looking clearly frustrated, Jack threw up his hands in disgust. "How is that possible? I've double-checked the compass and the map at least once an hour to make sure we were heading in the right direction!"

Sam brightened instantly. "See, I have a theory about that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ignoring him completely, she fell easily into 'geek' mode as she continued. "I wasn't able to conduct a thorough spectral analysis of the underlying rock layers gathered by the MALP before we started this mission, but I'll bet if I had, I'd have discovered unusually high levels of iron ore on this mountain. If the volcano blasted away some of the iron-containing layers in an uneven pattern, we could be meandering through a jigsaw puzzle of widely varied magnetic fields. Especially if some of the underlying ore layers were deposited at a time when this planet's poles were reversed." She looked both excited and awe-struck by her theory. "We would have no idea which direction true magnetic north is until we were away from the volcano and no longer influenced by the ferromagnesian rock formations."

"So, what you're saying is…" Jack prompted, waited for a translation.

Sam blinked, realizing that he was completely baffled by what was perfectly obvious to her. Still, she'd worked with him long enough to figure out what he was asking for. "Our compasses won't work."

He gave her his familiar, 'Well, why didn't you just say that?" look and shook his head. "Great," he grumbled. "So, how the hell are we supposed to find the gate? We could try to guess our heading from the angle of the sun, but this damn overcast weather has been making that all but impossible."

Sam, however, didn't look very concerned. "I think I can help there, too," she said quickly.

"Not real surprised by that, either," he mumbled dryly. Seeing that she was waiting for him to pay attention, he nodded impatiently. "Please, be my guest."

Sam suppressed a smile. She always enjoyed coming to the rescue of 'Annoyed Jack.' When confronted by some seemingly unworkable puzzle or disaster, he'd get all grumpy and sarcastic until she managed to find a way out of it. By now, the routine had become second nature. What really made her feel all warm and fuzzy, however, was the fact that he never seemed to doubt her ability to find a solution. He trusted her completely – even if he didn't understand a fraction of what she did.

Cheered by their familiar banter, Sam pointed to a particular spot in the nearby blast zone. "We've been here before," she said simply.

Jack stared at her levelly. "Twice, in fact. But that's already been established," he said wryly.

Sam shook her head impatiently. "No, I mean we've been here before _today _– before the eruption occurred." Again, she pointed to a location a few hundred feet away. "See that boulder? It was one of the places the four of us scouted before breaking into two groups."

He whirled around instantly, carefully scrutinizing the landscape. "How can you be sure?" he asked incredulously. "It just looks like a rock to me."

At that point, Sam felt herself blushing. "It's the shape of the rock, sir. I recognize the depression on the near side." Seeing that he was still skeptical of her claim, she cleared her throat and continued. "If you recall correctly, we ate lunch there. I remembered thinking how nicely your backside fit into that particular depression while you were lounging in it."

Jack swiftly jerked his head back in her direction. Seeing the hot flush on her cheeks, he could immediately tell she was serious. That, of course, brought forth a heartfelt peal of amusement. "That rock reminds you of _my ass_?"

Sam, embarrassed by the teasing, glowered at him. "I wouldn't sound so smug if I were you. Most rocks remind me of your _head_."

Jack speared her with a dark glare. "Hey, watch it, there Major. That's your commanding officer you're insulting."

She smiled back innocently. "Well, I suppose, if you _really _want to play by the rules, I'll be happy to stop insulting my CO. Of course, that means there are a lot of other things I should be stopping, too, like backrubs and–"

"Eh!" He held up a hand to halt her mid-sentence. "No need to do anything drastic, Carter. I get the idea," he said quickly. Then, in a more serious tone, he tried getting back to the original topic of conversation. "Now what were you saying about that rock?"

She smiled once more before focusing on the matter at hand. "The gate can't be more than two miles east of it. The ground starts swelling just on the other side of the boulder, which eventually terminates in the cliff where we first arrived."

Jack let out a deep breath. "I'm still not sure I want to travel two miles through that blast zone. If we don't find the gate by nightfall, we'll have no place to camp. The ground is still mostly covered by downed trees."

Sam nodded. "I agree. But at least now we know where we're heading. If we follow the edge of the blast zone south, it should eventually be clear enough to pass through. Then, we'll just have to swing east until we see the cliff to the north. I'd be willing to guess that because of the sharp drop-off, the destruction will be nominal at the cliff's base, and we'll be able to reach our destination fairly easily."

Jack thought about this for a moment and nodded. It was already apparent that the farther they traveled from the crater, the less the devastation in the blast zone. Initially, every tree had been stripped to the bark and completely flattened. Now, however, a few of the largest trees were still standing, testament to the gradual decline in the energy of the blast as it rolled down the mountain. Jack estimated that another half-day's walk, and they'd be able to turn toward their destination. "Sounds like a plan," he said decisively. "With any luck, we'll be able to stay on course from here. If we're _really _lucky, we should be in sight of the cliff by nightfall."

Sam smiled, happy to have provided another solution for a seemingly unsolvable dilemma. She glanced back over to the rock that had prompted her brainstorm. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Reaching for her pack, she pulled out a small pair of binoculars and examined the boulder more closely.

"What's up?" Jack asked quietly, waiting for her to complete her assessment.

"Well," she said slowly, still looking through the binoculars, "I just noticed that the ground on one side of the stone was sheltered from the blast. It's still green – except for one area that seems to have been burned. No, wait," she added absently. "I take that back, it's not a charred spot. It's… I really don't know what it is."

Jack looked toward the boulder. "Can't be more than a few hundred feet away. Should we go check it out?"

Sam nodded. "Wouldn't hurt."

He sighed. "If we're lucky, it _won't_ hurt. All those downed trees really make me nervous."

Sam used the binoculars to carefully examine the debris field that lay between them and the boulder. "It might be slow-going, but I think we'll be okay if we take our time."

Shrugging, Jack looked resigned. "We're gonna have to walk through some of that mess eventually. Might as well start now." He then began removing his pack. "Let's travel light. The less stuff we've got weighing us down, the easier this will be."

Sam followed his example and removed her heavy backpack, keeping a canteen and a few trail bars in her pockets. Within minutes, they were ready to start crossing the blast area.

Navigating a path through the tangled wreckage was, indeed, an excruciatingly slow ordeal. Jack went first, carefully picking his way through the maze of downed trees. After a few minutes, he paused abruptly. "Hey Carter," he said quietly.

"Yes?" Her reply was somewhat distracted as she concentrated on the ground in front of her. In fact, she was focused so intently on keeping her footing that she hadn't realized he'd stopped moving. Consequently, she only saved herself from toppling them both over by a making nimble half step around a tree trunk.

Jack grinned at her, clearly amused by her clumsiness. "You really should be more careful," he teased.

Sam glared at him. "Maybe if _someone _hadn't blocked my path, my feet wouldn't have gotten tangled."

He continued grinning. "I just wanted to make sure you were actually looking where you were going."

She blinked incredulously. "Where _else_ would I be looking?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, I don't know. I seem to recall a having conversation with you not so very long ago where you confessed to being distracted during certain missions. You know, missions that involved standing or walking behind me…" he trailed off, mischief gleaming in his deep, brown eyes.

Sam flushed instantly, but didn't look away. "Well, don't worry, Jack. I think I can resist the luring temptation of your backside long enough to reach the boulder in safety."

He laughed out loud at her dry comment. "That's a good thing," he replied warmly. Then, leaning over, he swiftly placed a firm kiss on her lips. "You do realize that I'll never be able to walk in front of you again without wondering if you're looking at my ass?"

With that comment, Sam, too, felt herself chuckling. "And just think," she said with a teasing smile, "most of the time, I _will_ be."

He rolled his eyes and smirked before returning to the task ahead of him. In a matter of moments, the pair was once again focused on slowly climbing over the treacherous, ash-laden debris field.

In order to avoid the largest of the fallen trees, the path they took to the boulder was circuitous. Still, it didn't take very long for Jack and Sam to reach their destination. Since there had been a small clearing around the rock before the eruption, the area surrounding it now was mostly free of obstruction, which made it a perfect place to stop and rest. Sam dropped unceremoniously to the ground and took a few swallows from her canteen. Jack, however, slowly wandered toward the boulder, moving somewhat stiffly. Sam could tell that his knees were bothering him from the way he was walking.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

He smiled wryly. "Not too bad – for an old guy, anyway." Then, he shrugged. "I'm pretty much used to the pain by now." Still moving slowly, he finally approached the gigantic boulder and walked to the far side of the rock, where the ground had been sheltered from the blast. Almost immediately, he began to chuckle. "I'll be damned," he said quietly.

Curiosity piqued, Sam put away her canteen and got to her feet. "What?" she asked interestedly.

Jack shook his head. "That's our Danny Boy for ya. So focused on his projects that he forgets the simple things." Then, reaching down behind the boulder, Jack picked up the object in question and held it in the air so Sam could see it.

She stared in amazement. It was Daniel's pack. Since he and Teal'c had not been setting up any scientific equipment, Daniel's bag had been smaller than the ones carried by Jack and Sam. Perhaps due to its smaller size, Daniel must have forgotten it after the team's lunch break all those days ago. "Wow," she said softly.

As Sam continued to cross the clearing, Jack began to inspect the bag more closely. "Looks pretty beat up. The rock might have shielded it from some of the impact, but it still took quite a bit of damage."

Reaching his side, Sam also examined the dented pack. She nodded absently. "Not surprising, when you consider what that blast did to all the trees in within a few dozen miles of here."

Jack unbuckled the pack and began rifling through its contents. "Hey, look at this," he said suddenly, pulling a small handheld video camera from inside the bag.

Sam smiled brilliantly. "Daniel's camera! I wonder if it still works. We could get some great images of the blast zone!" She could barely contain her excitement.

Jack shook his head. "Well, not to diminish your geekish glee, but this camera isn't going to be taking pictures of anything." He turned it over and showed her the lens, which was completely shattered. "The light goes on, but nothing appears on the screen."

Sighing, she took the camera from his hands and looked at it closely. Sure enough, the small LCD display remained completely blank, even when the power and record lights went on. "Drat," she muttered softly.

Jack reached over and rubbed the back of her neck. "C'mon, Carter, look on the bright side." When she looked up at him, he winked and grinned wickedly. "No camera means we won't waste any time taking boring pictures of fallen trees."

Sam objected instantly. "Boring pictures of fallen trees? Jack, we're talking about firsthand data of alien geological phenomena! This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to–"

Her words were cut off by Jack's mouth crashing down on hers. Passion flared instantly, and within moments, the two were tangled in a fierce embrace. When he finally ended the kiss, she looked dazed and happy.

Taking in her sleepy, satisfied expression, Jack grinned again. "You were saying?"

Sam shook her head. "I have no idea. But clearly it wasn't as important as I thought it was." Blushing in spite of herself, she nodded at the open space around the boulder. "This might not be a bad place to set up camp for the night."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Camp? But it's barely past noon. Even if we walk back to retrieve our packs, it won't be much past two o'clock. We could probably reach the cliff by tonight if we keep moving."

Sam's blush deepened. "Walking to the base of the cliff isn't a bad idea, but I can think of better ways to spend the afternoon…" She trailed off suggestively, looking at him in a way that left no doubt about what was on her mind.

Suddenly, Jack caught her train of thought. "Oh!" Then, looking back across the mangled expanse of trees that they'd have to cross to get their packs, he sighed dramatically. "You know," he said slowly, "That obstacle course really took a lot out of me. Maybe we'd better _rest_ before we go back for our stuff."

Sam heard the warm, sensual tone in his voice and instantly understood what he was saying. She wholeheartedly agreed with the idea. "Well, I can't have you getting tired, can I? After all, you _old _guys are pretty fragile. I wouldn't want you to strain anything," she teased with a smirk.

"Old guys?" he exclaimed loudly. Then, faster than she thought possible, Jack lunged forward and wrapped her in arms of steel. "And, let me get this straight: You wouldn't want me to _strain _anything?" Dark eyes flashing, he spoke with a deep, smoky quality to his voice that sent little shivers of delight up her spine. "If I were you, Carter, I'd worry more about what _you_ might strain this afternoon."

Laughing breathlessly, Sam allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace. Leaning forward to place a swift, soft kiss on his lips, she met his smoldering gaze boldly. "Whatever you say, sir."

It was a long while before either of them spoke again.


	19. Best Laid Plans

A/N: Oh, you're going to hate me.

But, having said that… Wow, am I ENERGIZED! New laptop (yippee!) AND Stargate Fan Award nominations (_two_ for me! Yay!) in the SAME WEEK! I'm so full of excitement and ideas I might burst! So, in the interest of not exploding, here comes the next installment. I apologize for my lousy attention to the actual, cannon description of how Goa'uld starship technology operates. I pretty much made it all up, so if my explanations completely contradict anything in the show, you can just assume I've created new and exciting technology, never before seen in the universe! LOL!

Thanks for the awesome reviews. You, as always, totally rock.

Oh, and by the way, I _did_ warn you guys it was coming… No death threats, please.

* * *

Chapter 19

Pressing himself flat against the cool, metallic surface of the bulkhead, Daniel clutched a zat to his chest and concentrated on the sounds of conflict coming from around the corner. The sizzling crack of staff weapons fire was still fairly far away. Daniel estimated he had another two or three minutes before he'd be in any real danger.

Without further deliberation, he silently slipped away from the oncoming battle. Krilnash and Teal'c were supposed to be creating a distraction – and, by the sound of things, they were doing pretty well. He just hoped his part in the insane plan to capture this ship transpired as smoothly.

Moving with equal measures of speed and caution, Daniel focused on the Goa'uld symbols inscribed above the doorways in this corridor. Tok'ra intelligence had provided a map and security codes to the room containing the small ship's main power relays, but Daniel wanted to be sure he was on the right track. Krilnash and Teal'c were tied up with the Jaffa down the hall, while Jacob and Anise were manning the Tok'ra vessel they'd arrived in. That left disabling the ship's power to Daniel. He shook his head in dry amusement. Because of his understanding of stargate technology, everyone tended to forget that his scientific specialty was _archaeology_ – not astrophysics, electrical engineering, or any of the other weird, highly sophisticated technical fields that SGC personnel were always investigating. Sure, he could improvise with the best of SG-1, but the real scientific stuff was Sam's department.

Daniel suppressed a sigh and concentrated on the task ahead of him. If all went well, Sam would be available for SG-1's _next_ impossible technology problem, but only if he kept his mind on his work. Inching his way down the hallway, he finally spied the doorway he'd been looking for.

According to Anise, the firefight with Teal'c and Krilnash should have been enough to draw the lone Jaffa sentry from his post inside the power station. Taking a deep breath, Daniel approached the door and mentally crossed his fingers that her information was correct. Holding his zat steadily in front of him, He stood with his back to the wall, just beside the doorway. Then, before he could lose his nerve, he pressed the button in the control panel that opened the automatic door.

_"Kree!"_ The sound of a deep, harsh voice cracked into the hallway with the force of a gunshot. Daniel cringed reflexively, though he wasn't especially surprised. _Nothing_ in his line of work was ever as easy as it was supposed to be. When the sounds of heavy footsteps grew nearer, Daniel raised his zat, waited for a looming shadow to fill the doorway, and fired at precisely the right moment to catch the Jaffa unaware. As the large warrior collapsed, Daniel nimbly leapt over him, firing his zat toward a second set of audible footsteps. He glimpsed another figure falling to the ground just as he ducked behind a large piece of equipment.

The loud cry of a staff weapon split the air. Instantly, Daniel felt a violent tremor shake the room as a bolt landed in the space where he'd just been a heartbeat earlier. Without hesitation, he leaned out from his hiding spot and leveled a few quick shots with his zat. Another figure fell, and, much to his relief, there were just two Jaffa remaining in the room.

At that moment, the Tok'ra com device on his wrist emitted a quiet beep that was immediately followed by the sound of Anise's anxious voice. "Daniel, you must hurry. Krilnash and Teal'c have retreated to the transport chamber. They will return to our ship within minutes, leaving the remaining Jaffa free to assault the power station."

Daniel dodged another staff blast before replying. "Thanks for the heads up, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

Anise must have heard the sounds of combat in the background, as her next statement was even more alarmed than her first. "The room was guarded? How many Jaffa remain?"

Gripping his zat, Daniel activated the com and spoke quickly. "There were five originally, but I've managed to take down three." He once again darted from behind the large piece of equipment and fired another round of zat blasts. Instantly, another of the large warriors fell in a heap. "Make that four," Daniel amended into the com as he ducked back behind the machinery.

There was a pause before Anise spoke again. "Once you have eliminated the last warrior, you will need to take the power offline and transfer control quickly. As soon as the shields and security systems are down, Jacob and I will be able to seize the gunship. Teal'c estimates that there are less than a dozen Jaffa remaining on the vessel. They will be easy to deal with once we are in command, but I fear they will easily overpower you if you do not achieve your goal in the next few minutes."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No pressure or anything," he muttered to himself. Then, with a flourish, he jumped out of his hiding place, fired a pair of direct hits into the chest of the last remaining warrior, and brought the com to his lips. "I just dropped the fifth Jaffa and I'm walking to the power grid as we speak. I'll have it offline in less than a minute." Glancing at the five bodies strewn across the floor, he couldn't help feeling a bit proud of himself. Why was there never anyone else around to witness these impressive Indiana Jones moments? It seemed like everyone in the universe was watching when he did something mortifying – like when he turned into a caveman and got it on with the native chief's daughter, or when he accidentally swapped bodies with an older-than-dirt enemy of the Goa'uld. So why was he completely alone at a triumphant moment like this? He shook his head. There was really no justice in the world.

It took little time to find the relay station; in a few seconds, Daniel had the appropriate panel removed. Following Krilnash's directions, Daniel nimbly swapped several of the crystals housed within the power unit. Then, to complete his part of the plan, he inserted a piece of Tok'ra technology into an empty conduit outlet, thus allowing Anise and Jacob to gain control of the ship's primary systems. Before he drew another breath, he had the com to his mouth. "Done!" he said sharply.

The lights snapped off, bathing the small chamber in near-complete darkness. "Daniel, there seems to be something blocking the doorway. If you remove the obstacle, we will secure your current location until the ship is cleared of the remaining Jaffa."

Daniel opened his mouth to object. He'd just been swatting Jaffa like flies; he didn't need to be locked in this tiny, dark room waiting to be rescued! He could help liberate the ship! However, before the words had a chance to form in his throat, he was struck by a second thought. Rushing into danger and getting pelted with a staff blast was just the kind of stupid, clumsy thing he was so good at doing in front of an audience. Maybe he'd be better off just following Anise's directions. "Yeah, there's a body in the doorway," he said, pleased to be able to remind anyone listening of his battle competence. "I'll pull it inside and you should be able to lock the door."

"That will be excellent. I'm very glad you have remained safe, Doctor Jackson." The odd, alien baritone of Anise's voice held a note of intimacy that made Daniel wince. "You performed your part of the plan flawlessly."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Daniel muttered uncomfortably.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, your actions today were commendable." This time, it was Teal'c's voice coming from the com device. "I'm sure we are _all_ looking forward to expressing our gratitude to you."

At that, Daniel's jaw dropped. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the Jaffa was _teasing_ him about his situation with Anise. "Thanks, Teal'c," he said dryly, "I'm sure that will be great."

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his present circumstances, Daniel cautiously made his way to the door and shoved the Jaffa's lifeless body into the corridor. Immediately, the door began to close, making him jump back into the power control room.

"It seems we've now been able to lock your door. Are you secure, Daniel Jackson?" Anise's voice was undeniably warm for a Tok'ra.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Then, without activating the com, he muttered bleakly, "I'm just locked in a dark room, waiting for my alien girlfriend to come and collect the sexual favors I owe her." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he suppressed a groan of humiliation. The only bright spot in this entire situation was that he now had the means to collect Sam and Jack from the volcanic planet. His next step would be coming up with a plan to rescue them – preferably one that didn'tinvolve getting anyone arrested for fraternization or killed by an angry Tok'ra daddy. He sighed loudly in the darkness.

Taking the ship had unquestionably been the easy part.

* * *

"Wow," Sam exclaimed softly. "I guess I didn't remember it being so… _big_."

Jack drew a deep breath and nodded. "It's impressive, all right. You sure you're up for this?"

The pair stood at the foot of a cliff that loomed nearly one hundred feet above them. The sheer size of the rock wall was daunting, but even more frightening was the knowledge that the eruption could easily have made sections of the cliff face unstable.

Sam nodded grimly. "I don't have much choice, sir. That's about the only viable way to reach the stargate." She swallowed hard. "Or at least what's left of it."

Despite the gravity of her words, Jack couldn't help smiling at her unconscious use of the word "sir." Some things, it seemed, would never change between them. "All right, Carter. Just be careful. We've climbed worse than this on other missions. You'll do fine."

Sam tried to look cheerful as she nodded back at him, but they were both aware of the situation. On previous climbs, they'd had proper climbing equipment. This time, they were jury-rigging a pair of harnesses by combining their standard-issue rope coils with some rings and buckles lifted from their packs. Any other climbing gear would be improvised from things found in their toolkits. Sam knew that it was going to be a grueling climb. If they succeeded, it would primarily be a result of sheer muscle and willpower.

Wordlessly, they began preparing their gear. They left everything except the bare essentials in their packs at the base of the cliff. Making it to the top would be hard enough without any additional encumbrances. When they were finally ready, Jack leaned forward and placed a swift, firm kiss on her mouth. Then, suddenly, he grinned. "I've always wanted to do that before we set out on some especially dangerous mission."

Sam smiled in spite of her anxiety. "Yeah, me too," she admitted sheepishly. Then she grew serious again. "Just be careful, okay?"

He nodded briskly and turned to the cliff without another word.

They'd decided that it would be best for Jack to go first. He was the more experienced climber and would be more likely to find sure footing on the hazardous climb. Sam was to wait at the base of the cliff, watching him carefully until he was about ten feet up. Then she was supposed to follow his path as closely as possible. Watching his first few, tenuous minutes of climbing, Sam thought she might jump out of her skin. She'd had no idea how hard it would be to see him in danger after everything they'd shared. She swallowed as a thought struck her. Working with him in the future was going to be _very_ difficult if she reacted this way every time his safety was threatened.

Before her thoughts could completely run out of control, Jack was signaling for her to start climbing. Glad to have something else to focus on, she set out slowly and carefully.

Things had gone amazingly well, in spite of the back-breaking physical labor involved in the climb. About sixty feet up, Sam found herself in the mindless concentration zone that athletes undergoing physical pain often found themselves in, when suddenly the bottom seemed to drop out from her world. Fifteen feet above her, Jack's foothold suddenly broke away, leaving him clinging to the face of the rock with a desperate, white-knuckled grip. "Jack!" she yelled, feeling her heart stop in her chest.

With the discipline of a trained soldier, Jack was able to regain control of his position almost immediately. "I'm fine," he rasped out in between heaving breaths. "Just don't step there," he muttered dryly.

Sam, however, barely heard him. Staring at him blindly, it was quickly apparent that she was frozen to the spot. The few terrifying moments when he'd been a fingernail's width away from plummeting to his death seemed to have triggered something raw and instinctive within her.

"Sam?" Jack glanced down at her and saw the sheer panic in her eyes. "Sam, I'm fine. You've gotta keep moving." Still, her eyes remained glassy and terrified. Worse yet, her arms had begun shaking with a combination of shock and strain. Realizing what a tenuous position she was in, he felt frustration bubble up in his chest. "Damnit, Carter! Move! That's an order!" His voice cracked down the cliff face like a whip.

The commanding tone of his voice seemed to flip a switch inside her head. Immediately, and almost without thought, she obeyed the order of her CO, instinctively trusting his authority and experience. After a moment, Jack could see that she was back in control of things. He let out a shaky breath and began resuming his own climb.

After what seemed like an eternity, he miraculously found himself eye-level with the top of the cliff. The grass which had once covered the area was completely burned away by the eruption, but Jack thought he'd never seen anything so refreshing in his entire life. He had no idea how long he'd been climbing that sheer wall of rock, but it seemed like years. Pulling himself up the last few feet, he scrambled onto solid ground and said a silent prayer of thanks. Immediately, he turned around and looked back over the edge. "You're almost there, Carter," he said soothingly. "Just a few more feet."

If Sam heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. Her entire being seemed to be focused on the cliff in front of her. Jack watched her exhausted movements with his heart in his throat. One thing was certain; he now understood the need for fraternization laws. As difficult as the climb up that rocky cliff had been, it was nothing compared to the anxiety of watching her struggle up those last few yards. He knew, right then and there, something would have to change when they returned to Earth, because he'd never be able to do this on a daily basis and keep any sort of objectivity.

He was so lost in his own worries that it took a few moments for him to realize something was wrong. At first, he thought Sam was just searching for her last few footholds, when he suddenly saw that her left foot was scraping frantically against the rock in front of it. With a tidal wave of terror and adrenaline, Jack stood and scrambled for the rope connected to his waist. Frantically searching for the long, trailing end, he finally managed to tug a length of it over the cliff. "Carter!" he yelled, "Grab this! I'll pull you up!"

The alarm in his voice made the command even more urgent than the last one he'd given her. She was too busy struggling with her grip on the rocks to even look at him, much less respond, so he was left holding his end of the rope, praying she still had enough willpower to obey his terse words.

As if in slow motion, Jack watched her left hand reach out and grab the rope he'd just tossed her. The moment it left the rocks, her entire body began to slip downward in a frighteningly out-of-control fashion. Helplessly, Sam did the only thing she could do. She instinctively let go of the cliff with her other hand and gripped the rope desperately. Jack felt an enormous tug as her full body weight suddenly came to bear on the synthetic cord. Though exhausted and shaking from his own climb, he found a hidden reserve of willpower someplace deep inside himself and yanked on her lifeline with every ounce of strength in his body.

Miraculously, it was enough. In less than a minute, Sam lay gasping on the ground beside him, sobbing with exhaustion and relief. Without a word, Jack dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh," he said quietly. "You're okay. I've got you."

After a few moments listening to his quiet, comforting words, Sam felt her hysteria slowly seep away. "Oh, Jack," she whispered hoarsely, "I thought I was going to fall."

Jack squeezed her tightly. "Carter, I'd _never _let you fall."

She pulled away from him enough to look deeply into his piercing, dark gaze. Wordlessly, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth.

He felt her heave a heavy sigh of relief, and he knew she was going to be okay. Shaking his head, he stifled a grin. _Of course_ she was going to be okay. This was Carter he was talking about, not some girly debutante who was afraid of breaking a fingernail. "All right, Sam," he said gruffly, "I'm going to scope this clearing out a bit. You just rest for a few minutes."

She released another shaky breath and shook her head. "I'll be fine in a second, sir."

He held up a hand. "I'm sure you will be, just humor me and stay put for a while, okay?"

She looked like she was going to argue again, so he speared her with his best "Colonel O'Neill" glare and cut her off before she even opened her mouth. Reluctantly, she nodded, leaving him to turn around and examine their surroundings.

The area at the top of the cliff had once been a lush clearing covered in green grass and surrounded by tall evergreen trees. It now looked like part of a war zone. The parts of the ground not covered in volcanic ash were completely black and charred. Though their immediate area was clear of fallen timber, a desolate tangle of half-upright trunks and broken branches lay no more than fifty feet to the south. Most alarming, however, was the concrete-like mudflow which had hardened directly over the last known location of the stargate.

"Ah, hell." Jack muttered. He had no idea how thick that mudflow was, but it looked _very_ daunting. "Sam, I think you should come have a look at–"

His words were cut off mid-sentence by a sound of nightmarish proportions. Between a growl and a bellow, the bestial roar of something huge and alien took Jack completely off guard. A flurry of grey-brown fur shot out of the tangled forest debris and made a bee-line straight for Sam.

Time slowed to the barest of trickles. With gruesome clarity, Jack realized that the creature would be upon her before his hand even reached the Beretta at his side. Frantically, he reached for the pistol, watching with sickening horror as the rabid canine descended upon his second-in-command. He heard himself yelling wordlessly in terror and fury as Carter's arms came up to shield herself from the beast's enormous teeth, but he knew his efforts were completely futile. By the time the weapon in his hand fired the shot that dropped the creature, Jack knew he'd been too late.

With speed he'd only used one other time in his life, Jack sprinted mindlessly to the two wounded, bleeding bodies on the ground. _"SAM!"_ His voice was something between a sob and a roar of fury. Ignoring the giant beast, which was emitting its last breath in a gurgling death rattle, Jack dropped to his knees beside the broken figure of his lover.

The damage to her body was beyond bad. Huge, bleeding tears in her clothing were only the tip of the iceberg. The creature had clearly been going for the kill, as Sam's formerly perfect, porcelain neck was now a barely discernable mass of blood and tissue. Jack felt bile rise up in his throat as he realized, unequivocally, that she was dying. "God, no!" Frantically, he ran his hands along her cheeks, horrified by the streaks of blood he was leaving in his wake. "Sam," he sobbed, meeting the fading light in her blue eyes with hysterical torment. "Sam, damnit, you _can't leave me like this."_

She gazed at him with a serene, gentle smile. Unable to form any words in her tattered throat, she mouthed, "I love you." Without taking her eyes from his, she seemed to be reassuring him that this was okay.

"I love you too, Sam," he choked out between inconsolable sobs. "Just please don't leave me! _Please!"_

And then, in an instant, the last spark of life slipped away from her. With bright sunshine dancing on a warm, summer breeze, Sam's spirit flew into a sky the exact color of her crystal blue eyes.


	20. Out of The Blue

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I knew I'd catch you guys off-guard. (After all, I didn't kill anyone in _Reap _until a Chapter 21, right?) Glad to know I can still surprise my loyal audience on occasion. Even if it makes you want to throw things at me.

Obviously, I should have used the "_Please do not panic. Remember to fix oxygen masks to your own face before assisting those around you. Also, continue to remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the turbulence has passed_." warning from _Reap_.

Keep the faith, folks. It's a prequel, remember? By the way, this is the (monstrously long) chapter that will suddenly make little lightbulbs blink on over your heads. Be prepared for the "Aha!" moments which follow.

Oh, and I loved this feedback by **SG1-Fanfic**: "death is OK... as long as it's not permanent!"

Okay, I'll get back to the story now.

* * *

Chapter 20

The stillness of the afternoon was broken only by the wretched, desolate sobs tearing out of Jack's tortured soul. Most of his mind had completely broken down, but the small part which still remained functioning was overwhelmed by a gut-churning sensation of _dé·jà vu_. The similarities between this moment and the immediate wake of Charlie's death were strikingly obvious. Two people who he couldn't imagine living without, taken from him in a senselessly stupid fashion while he watched helplessly from the sidelines. The grief welling up from the darkest part of him was amplified by the knowledge that he'd barely survived the first round of this torment. There was no way he'd make it through part two.

It was there, mired in the mindless, tortured agony of despair, that part of Jack's black-ops training kicked in automatically. Whether it was a noise, a flicker of movement, or just a feather-light tickle of his sixth-sense, he wasn't sure. But all at once, he found himself springing to his feet with his Beretta leveled neatly at a figure that had materialized just to his left.

"There is no need for your weapon. I will not harm you." With a voice that resonated in a strange, breezy harmony, the slight figure didn't even flinch at Jack's violent movements.

Nearly out-of-his mind with pain and shock, Jack barked a sarcastic laugh, tears still streaming down his rugged face. "Of course not," he ground out, "at the one moment when I'd actually _like_ to meet an angry, ass-kicking bad guy, I get Tinkerbell instead." He flinched as another wave of agony ripped through his brain. "Hate to tell you this," he said to the lone figure, still not lowering his gun, "but I'm pretty much in a 'kill or be killed' kind of mood right now, so you're out of luck if you want to open trade negotiations or something."

Still not reacting to Jack's unbridled fury, the lithe creature before him merely inclined her head. Though definitely humanoid, she stood no more than five feet tall. Luminous, blue skin covered in odd tattoo-like markings was visible on her forearms and neck, while the rest of her was wrapped in gauzy, white robes. Odd, wispy hair stuck out from her head in all directions, giving the impression that she'd just stepped in from a windstorm. She had large, grey eyes that examined Jack carefully, but showed no sign of fear. "I understand your pain," she said softly, "but I can help you if you'll let me."

Jack threw back his head and choked on disbelieving sob. "Help _me?_" Still leveling his Beretta at her with one hand, he used the other to point to Sam's broken body on the ground below him. "_She's_ the one who needed help!" He squeezed his eyes shut and fought against the tears which threatened to overcome him. "Where were you five minutes ago?" Rage bubbled up inside him like a fountain. "_You're too damn late!_" he yelled desperately, gesturing wildly with his pistol as he fell back to his knees.

The creature continued to gaze steadily at him. When she spoke, the gentle, tinkling resonance in her voice seemed to become amplified, almost as if she was trying to comfort him. "Indeed, Colonel O'Neill, I am not too late." At the sound of his name, Jack's dark eyes leapt sharply to her blue features. "Please listen to me. I can help your Samantha, but you must come with me."

Jack opened his mouth to demand an explanation for her seemingly-telepathic knowledge, but then snapped it shut. God help him, if this small creature could bring Sam back to life, he wasn't going to question it. Part of him knew that any such offer must come with strings, and he honestly didn't want to know the consequences. They didn't matter anyway. Jack knew, with perfect clarity, that he'd sacrifice _anything_ at this moment to see Sam open her beautiful, blue eyes again. That knowledge shook him to the soles of his feet, because he had the power to sacrifice some _very_ important things. So, with grim understanding of his motives, Jack clamped his jaw shut against the urge to probe deeper. If he was going to commit an act of betrayal or treason, he'd like to postpone it for as long as possible. Instead, he looked down at Sam's bloody, tattered figure and then back at the alien. Lowering his Beretta, he gathered Sam up in his arms and faced his odd, blue savior. "Where are we going?"

She seemed to sigh softly, as if relieved by his willingness to follow her directions. "It is not far and you do not have to travel by foot." Then with an eerie grace that Jack had never before witnessed, she glided toward the grisly, blood-soaked pair. Completely unafraid, she moved to a position beside him and smiled reassuringly. "I will place my hands on your arm and we will be transported to my city. Do not be afraid, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked at her mutely. Afraid? The only thing he was afraid of at this moment was that she was somehow mistaken in her claim to be able to help Sam. If this alien could live up to her word, Jack would follow her into hell and back. He nodded at her, and she seemed to understand his thoughts.

Without hesitation, she placed her hands on Jack's forearm and closed her eyes. Absently, Jack noted that her hands, while a cool blue in color, were actually very warm to the touch. Then, in a strangely surreal moment, the drab colors of the desolate clearing faded away, replaced by muted interior light. It was almost like watching the transition between scenes in a movie. He felt no sensation of movement, just saw his surroundings transform around him.

The creature removed her hands from his arm and looked up at him calmly. "We are in my city, Colonel O'Neill. I am Bett'sko'Gra'Bethsuana-Ri'patualna am Tro'beldun-Ethpran." Seeing his blank look, she smiled slightly. "You may call me Bett."

Jack took a deep breath. "All right, Bett. Not to skip the formalities and all, but you said you can help Carter?" Holding her mangled figure gently, he hardly had the will to look down at her bloodstained features. He didn't want to see her beautiful face devoid of all color and life. It was far too heartbreaking.

Bett sensed his desperation and nodded. "I can help her."

Jack gazed steadily at the alien's blue features. "Just so we're clear on this, when you say you can 'help' her, you _do_ mean you can somehow bring her back to life?"

The slight, enigmatic smile returned to her face. "Yes, Colonel. I can make her live."

Jack felt his knees tremble with those words. He didn't yet know what price he'd pay for this, but couldn't honestly find it in himself to care. "Then tell me what to do."

She pointed to the floor in one corner of the large chamber where they stood. "Place her there, and then come sit beside me. We must speak before I take action."

Jack hadn't noticed much about his environment before this moment, mostly because he'd been more concerned with helping Sam. Now, however, he found himself looking around the room with more than a little awe. It appeared that they were in some sort of large hall. Perfectly square, windowless, and at least fifty feet wide, the room had a lofty, domed ceiling some twenty feet above. Most impressive, though, were the walls of the chamber. Every inch of the huge space was covered in a mosaic of earth-toned tiles, none more than half-an-inch wide. No discernable pattern could be seen in the tiles, leaving the impression of being surrounded by millions of grains of sand. It was both soothing and beautiful at the same time.

As Jack walked to the indicated corner of the room, he also noticed the unique flooring beneath his feet. Odd stone tiles were set smoothly into the ground, buffed to a mirror-like surface. These tiles, unlike the ones on the wall, were each about a foot wide. Their marble-like grains were set in alternating directions, giving the surface a vaguely checkered appearance. In several places, large, ornate area rugs had been placed on the floor. Upon these rugs rested a wide assortment of cushions and small tables. Tall stands holding oil lanterns were placed in a regular pattern throughout the room, giving the whole space a warm, serene glow. Most remarkably, though, was the unique and mysterious feature in the corner of the room where he was to lay Sam's body.

Set into the floor was a wide ring of obsidian stones surrounding a solid circle of pale granite-like cobbles. Completely unlike any of the other tiles in the room, these stones were uneven and rough by comparison, yet oddly graceful and suited to the rest of the chamber's décor. There was no doubt in Jack's mind where Sam was supposed to be placed. Wordlessly, he walked to the circle and gently laid her in the stone ring, reverently pushing a stray lock of hair from her face as he did so. Once she was situated, Jack took a deep breath and released it slowly. Rising, he turned back to Bett and walked purposefully to her.

It was time to pay the piper and he knew it.

Bett had seated herself on one of the room's cushion-strewn rugs. Looking tranquil and comfortable, she watched Jack return with an air of calm composure. When he was close enough, she gestured to one of the cushions beside her. "Please, sit."

Jack looked at the luxurious fabric and then looked at his own dirty, blood-soaked clothing. "I think I might wreck the furniture if I sit there," he said wryly.

Bett merely shrugged. "That is of no consequence. I wish you to be at ease."

He gazed levelly at her. "I won't be 'at ease' until Carter is alive and well again."

The alien's grey eyes never wavered. "Then, sit, friend. The sooner we speak, the sooner your Samantha will be returned to you."

Jack sat.

Bett nodded, acknowledging his single-minded determination. "Good. Before I begin, are there any questions you'd like answered first?"

Looking haggard and exhausted, Jack shrugged carelessly. "Other than how you're going to bring Carter back, I'm not sure I need to ask you anything."

At that statement, Bett gazed knowingly at him. "You fear asking questions because you do not wish to know the price for her safe return." It was a statement, not a question.

Jack winced at the truth in her words. He shrugged again, looking away from her piercing grey eyes.

"Rest easy, Colonel O'Neill. I demand nothing in return for my assistance. Regardless of what transpires here, Samantha will be returned to you. I merely wish to make you comfortable before I begin."

With a snort of disbelief, Jack turned his intense gaze back to her odd, indigo features. "You're just going to help? No strings attached?" When she nodded slightly, she shook his head. "Sorry, sister. I don't believe you. There are _always_ consequences to this kind of thing."

Bett sighed softly. "I did not say there would not be consequences, Colonel. I simply said that my part in helping you is without price."

Jack examined her wearily. "What, exactly, does that mean?"

Studying him in return for a moment, Bett seemed to be sizing him up. When she spoke again, there was a serious note to her voice. "Let me begin by explaining who I am and how I've come to know you." Seeing no objection, she continued solemnly. "My people have lived on this planet for many, many generations. We were once part of a much larger family, but our ancestors broke all their ties when they came to this world. Since then, my people have branched so widely apart from their origins, that we are truly a separate race." As impatience began to creep into Jack's expression, she raised a hand. "I know you are anxious for Samantha's return, but you must hear my story first. Please try to stay calm and all will be set to rights.

"As I said," she continued placidly, "My ancestors left their entire way of life when they came to this planet. It was not an accident that left them cloistered many hundreds of light years from their homes and families. It was something much more powerful and important." Shifting slightly on her cushion, Bett leveled her grey eyes to the corner of the large chamber where Sam lay in the midst of the odd stone circle. "As far as my ancestors could tell, that ring of rock and mortar contains more power than any single artifact anywhere in the universe, _including_ the stargate which brought you and Samantha to this world." Seeing Jack's incredulous look, she smiled slightly. "I know, it doesn't look very impressive, but rest assured, I speak the truth. Those stones have the ability to open doorways through both space _and_ time – in truth, across dimensional barriers that were previously thought uncrossable."

Jack tilted his head. "Not to sound unimpressed," he said dryly, "But we've used the stargate to travel through time, and we've seen a mirror that can bring people into other dimensions." He didn't mention that the time travel was purely accidental and that the mirror was, at best, mysterious in its operation.

Bett looked intrigued. "Indeed? Your people are, perhaps, more advanced than I'd originally estimated." She shrugged delicately. "No matter," she continued, "Even in light of your revelations, I can assure you that the stone ring does more than anything you've previously witnessed." She took a deep breath and stared intently at Jack, trying to impress upon him the gravity of her next words. "The Ring can transport matter across these barriers, but more importantly, it can transport _consciousnesses_."

Jack blinked mutely at her, not quite understanding her meaning. Seeing his confusion, she elaborated gently. "When you used the dimensional mirror, did you ever have a situation where two of the same person came to coexist in one reality?"

He nodded. No way could he forget having _two_ Carters around at the same time. "It wasn't pretty," he said. "Some sort of really bad phase-shifting thing started happening. I think Sam called it enthralling… endoscopic..." He fished for the correct term.

"Entropic cascade failure?" Bett supplied helpfully.

Jack snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

She nodded. "Indeed, entropic cascade failure is a horrific byproduct of most inter-dimensional travel. That is the amazing feature of the Ring. It does not take a person from one dimension to another, but rather, it transports their _consciousness_ into their extra-dimensional self."

Jack's eyes widened. "So, instead of having two of the same person in one dimension…"

"There would only be one person with the memories of both." Bett completed Jack's thought, watching him carefully.

"Wow." Jack settled back on his cushion in shocked disbelief. "So you could send me back to a time before Sam was attacked?"

Bett nodded, pleased with his understanding. "In actuality, I would join your current consciousness with a version of yourself that existed in the moments before Samantha's death, thus enabling you to ready your weapon in time to save her."

He absorbed that for a moment and then looked carefully at her. "So what happens to the 'me' in the present, if my consciousness is going back in time?"

She smiled gently. "Your body is destroyed. It cannot exist without your consciousness, so the ring… _eliminates_ it."

Jack stifled a shudder. "What if something goes wrong, though? What if my consciousness doesn't make it to my old self?"

Bett leaned forward and patted his bloodstained hand gently. "My people have been using the Ring for millennia, Colonel. We are experts in its use. We have not had a malfunction of that nature in several thousand years."

He blew out a deep breath. "Okay," he said quietly, still not sounding very convinced, "so what do I need to do?" Then, eyes narrowing, he examined her closely. "And how do you know my name?"

Bett chuckled, a musical sound that rang sweetly in the large chamber. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask that question." Seeing the suspicion in his eyes, she once again patted his hand. "My people have not remained unnoticed on this world for so many years without learning to guard our presence fiercely." She smiled her mysterious Mona Lisa smile again as she continued speaking. "We have been monitoring you and Samantha since your arrival on this planet. We have many technologies that allow us to observe our world without being seen."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Wait. You mean you were _watching_ us?" As the implications of that sank in, his features took on a scandalized expression. "Were you _always_ watching us?"

Smiling kindly, Bett shook her head. "No, Colonel. We understand and respect the privacy of those who visit our planet. We only monitored your conversations long enough to learn your language. After that, we merely kept track of your movements and activities. Especially once we determined the, ah, _personal_ nature of your relationship."

Unable to stifle the embarrassment that welled up in him, Jack winced slightly. "I'd like to say that makes me feel better about–" He broke off mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. Did you say you listened to us long enough to _learn our language?"_

She nodded. "We'd mastered most of it before the rest of your team went back through the stargate. After that, it was primarily a matter of learning intonation and colloquialisms. We were most confused by your use of names and honorifics." She almost looked bashful for a moment. "I hope I am correct in calling you 'Colonel O'Neill.' I do not wish to show disrespect by using the wrong title."

Jack blinked. "Uh, 'Colonel O'Neill' is just fine."

Bett tilted her head. "Is that a title or label of some sort? I thought that 'Jack' was your informal name, but was unsure whether 'Colonel,' 'O'Neill,' or "Colonel O'Neill' was the correct formal title for you. Your party members seemed to use all three interchangeably."

At that statement, Jack had to smile. "Yeah, they don't stand much on ceremony." Seeing her curious look, he continued. "Colonel is my rank – it's a military thing. My full name is Jack O'Neill… Well, Jonathan O'Neill actually, but everyone calls me Jack for short."

Bett absorbed this quietly. "And Samantha… She has the rank of Major?"

Suddenly bombarded with mental images of his beautiful second-in-command, Jack had to swallow a lump of emotion before speaking. "Yeah," he muttered roughly. "Major Samantha Carter, or Sam for short."

Aware of his intense feelings of grief, Bett patted his hand gently. She continued speaking, pulling his focus away from his painful thoughts. "Your species limits itself to two names?"

Grateful for the chance to collect himself, Jack nodded. "Pretty much. Most of us have a middle name, too, but nobody really uses them unless they're trying to sound official or are really ticked off. Our last names are sort-of inherited from our families. In my culture, men tend to keep their last names their whole lives, while women generally take the names of their husbands when they get married."

Bett nodded, clearly interested in the conversation. "In my culture, we keep the names of approximately seven generations of relatives, as well as the original member of our ancestry from our founding community. That is why my name is so very long." Suddenly, a thought seemed to occur to her. Somewhat gingerly, she asked him a question. "Major Carter does not share your family name. Does that mean you are not married?"

Jack took a sharp, reflexive breath. "No," he said quietly. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't right now."

Bett looked startled at that pronouncement. "May I ask why not?"

Oddly, Jack looked a bit relieved by her question. "You really weren't listening in on us very closely if you missed that whole series of conversations."

She shrugged. "We truly do value your privacy."

Sighing, Jack recalled the many hours he and Carter had spent discussing their current situation. "Well, remember how I told you that 'Colonel' is my military rank?" She nodded. "See, Carter is only a Major. That's a few steps down the ladder. Since we're not equals in a setting that sometimes requires immediate obedience, our military doesn't allow personal relationships between people in the same line of command. They call it fraternization."

Bett appeared confused. "But, clearly you and Major Carter _do_ have a personal relationship."

Jack exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Which means when we go home, we're either going to have to pretend we don't, or we're going to get into a _lot_ of trouble."

Her eyes widened. "How much trouble?"

He shrugged. "Worst case scenario? We could go to jail – you know, get locked in a cell for a long time."

She looked truly appalled by that statement. "You could be punished so severely for falling in love?"

He smiled wryly. "It's not being in love that's the problem. It's that we acted on it. Technically, as soon as we realized we had feelings for each other, we were supposed to report it to our superiors and be reassigned to other duties. That way, we'd no longer be in the same line of command, and we wouldn't jeopardize any of our military assignments."

Bett looked at him steadily. "But you did not do that. Were you unwilling to leave your military position, or" she asked perceptively, "were you unwilling to leave Major Carter?"

Jack looked into the distance. "Both, I suppose." Suddenly, he blinked and pulled his attention back to her features. "Ya know, I don't usually talk about this kind of stuff to anyone."

She tilted her head. "But these are not ordinary circumstances, are they Colonel?"

He snorted. "You can say that again."

Bett seemed to understand his comment, and smiled gently. "Colonel O'Neill," she said quietly, "There is just one more thing you must know before we start the procedure."

Ah. Jack took a deep breath. He'd known there had to be a catch somewhere. "Go ahead," he said resignedly.

She looked almost apologetic. "My people grew rather fond of you and your Samantha in the weeks you have been on our planet. We know from the destruction of the stargate that you are likely stranded here."

Jack winced. Well, that answered his questions about the gate.

"Still, your misfortune is our blessing. The stargate has brought many travelers here over the years. Every time it activates, we fear discovery. Our people _cannot_ allow the Ring to fall into any hands but our own. The technology is too powerful, and its misuse could be disastrous for all life in the universe."

Looking a bit confused, Jack ran a hand through his hair. "So why didn't you just bury the gate?"

She smiled. "We could not risk it. Other beings have come to our world by starship. If they saw that someone had buried the gate, they might wish to discover why. However, now that the volcano has done that for us in a completely natural process, we are truly thankful. Without the stargate, we believe our world will settle into oblivion. There are no valuable natural resources here, and the volatile geological activity of our planet makes it mostly unsuitable for settlement. Now that the gate is gone, there is nothing remarkable to see on our world. We feel we might now be left in peace."

Jack nodded slowly. "I suppose that makes sense."

She smiled, glad to have his understanding. "As I said, my people are not without compassion for your situation. We are willing to bring you into our civilization and live with you as equals, should you desire it. I'm afraid that life alone on the surface is treacherous – as you've unfortunately discovered all too clearly."

Swallowing another wave of pain, Jack nodded. Then, he seemed struck by something. "On the surface? We're underground?"

Bett nodded. "My city is a truly wondrous site to behold. There are approximately four million of my people living in countless chambers deep below our world's surface. We harness the geo-seismic energy of the planet to maintain our survival. Our technology is quite advanced," she said proudly.

Jack tried to absorb all she was telling him. _Four million_ of them? That was beyond impressive. "Wow," he muttered. Then, shaking his head slightly, he refocused. "Look, Bett, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I think we'd like to go home someday." Heaven only knew he'd hashed that one out with Sam often enough on this trip.

Bett, however, looked a bit startled. "But the gate is destroyed."

Jack nodded. "I know. But my friends aren't without technology of their own." He smiled a bit as he continued. "I'd be willing to bet that they have some sort of rescue planned, even as we speak."

She seemed to consider his words carefully. "A ship?" she asked simply.

He nodded. "My own people don't have much in the way of starships, but we've got some friends who do."

"Indeed?" Bett looked impressed by that statement.

Jack smiled. "The Asgard are actually pretty fond of me. I wouldn't be surprised if good old Thor came through this time."

Bett looked completely shocked. "The Asgard?" She exhaled slowly. "You do, indeed, have powerful allies, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack's head shot up. "Hey, they're not the folks who share your distant relatives, are they?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, they are not, though I would not be ashamed if they were. The Asgard are well and truly noble people. They are the only other race, outside of those who share my ancestry, who know of our existence on this world. If the Asgard are your allies, Colonel, then I suspect you are correct in assuming you will be rescued." She considered him carefully. "This does change things a bit, though not materially." Taking a deep breath, she pierced him with a no-nonsense look.

"Here are your options, Colonel O'Neill. You may, as offered, consent to live your life here with us in our underground colony. Major Carter is free to be rescued and returned to her world, provided she does not learn of our existence." Seeing Jack's dark look, Bett continued quickly. "Alternately, you may choose to share your knowledge of us with Samantha, and you are both welcome to stay here, as originally proposed." Jack's countenance didn't improve much upon hearing that statement, so she pushed ahead one more time. "There is one final option," she said quietly. "As I mentioned, our technology is great, especially concerning the manipulation of consciousness. We have not wasted our many years with the Ring, and we have learned much from it." She paused, gauging his reaction. Apparently satisfied with his interest, she spoke with quiet authority. "If you choose to be rescued and returned to your home, you would need to consent to having your memories of my people completely eliminated from your minds. You would not remember Samantha's original demise at the claws of the _Gak'Laan_nor would you remember ever having met me or learning of my people. Please understand," she said softly, "This is not something we would do without your full consent. Manipulating memories can only be accomplished effectively with the full cooperation of the participant." She sighed. "We would not wish you to remain here for your lifetime against your will, but neither can we allow you to take knowledge of our society away from this place. Far too much would be risked."

Jack sat back against his cushion, trying to wrap his mind around her words. All things considered, none of the options were as terrible as he might have assumed. Slowly, he looked at Bett and spoke softly. "Thank you."

At that pronouncement, Bett looked surprised. "For what do you thank me? I'm afraid I'm leaving you with less than ideal choices."

He shook his head. "You could have chosen to leave us there on that cliff. Instead, you risked some very important things to help someone you'd never even met." Jack met her clear gaze somberly as he spoke. "I'll take any of your choices over the alternative."

Bett's grey eyes softened immediately. "As I said, Colonel, we've grown fond of our visitors. We don't often have company on the surface, and we've never seen such affection in another species before. Those of us charged with monitoring the planet were all very touched by your love for each other." She saw him close his eyes and swallow suddenly, clearly wrestling with pain that still bubbled just below the surface of his thoughts. "Which brings me back to my previous question. What would you like to do once Samantha is revived?"

Jack paused momentarily before answering, clearly collecting his thoughts. "I suppose," he said slowly, "we'll probably go with your third option – having our memories of you erased." He shrugged. "I'm certainly not staying here without Carter, so there's not much point in keeping this all from her. And, unless something has drastically changed in her mind when I next see her, I don't think she'd be able to give up her life back home if there was an alternative."

Bett smiled. "Then shall we get underway?"

Without hesitation, Jack stood and looked painfully to the corner of the room where Sam's lifeless body lay in the center of the Ring. He could only nod and reply simply, "_Please._"

* * *

A/N: _Shew_ That was exhausting. Now I expect retractions for all the evil, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAVORITE STORY?" feedbacks! 


	21. In Circles

A/N: Believe it or not, that last chapter had been knocking around inside my brain since I originally started writing this story all those months ago. I'd really wanted the whole turning point of the story to be totally unexpected – and from the sound of things, I at least managed that. Hope I didn't lose anyone with my abrupt shift in gears.

By the way, I forgot to commend **dietcokechic** on her pickup of my warped sense of humor – Sam was, in fact, killed by the Big, Bad Wolf. And, yes, I _did_ plan that. (Cruel and ironic, indeed!)

Glad to see that (at least most of) my awesome readers no longer hate me with the fire of a thousand burning suns. Each and every review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy – even the ones that yell at me for being a heartless, evil wench – so thanks for taking the time to write them.

Anyway, I think I'm on a roll now, so without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 21

As Jack stepped into the stone circle, he couldn't quite keep the hairs on the back of his neck from standing up. The understanding of what he was about to do was more than a bit daunting. Still, the sight of Sam's unmoving, pale form left no doubt in his mind that he would go through with the procedure.

"So," he said conversationally as he stepped into the ring, "Since I'm not going to remember this anyway, can you tell me how this thing works?"

Bett seemed to consider his request. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said after a moment. "Try to get as comfortable as possible," she directed as he made his way to the center of the stones.

Just as Jack began to quietly sit beside Sam and tenderly gather her into his arms, Bett stepped into the circle with them. "Whoa!" he said suddenly. "You're coming with us?"

Bett chuckled. "Of course," she replied matter-of-factly. "Otherwise, I'd be completely unaware that any of these events had taken place, and you'd be left with the knowledge of my people inside your head."

Jack blinked, digesting her words. "I really hadn't thought of that," he muttered absently.

She just nodded. "I wouldn't have expected you to. I've done this many times, so you needn't worry." Seeing the anxious expression that remained on his face, she tried to look reassuring. "It is a bit disorienting the first time, so I'll try to explain it as thoroughly as possible. Unfortunately, you'll need to get your wits about you fairly quickly once we arrive. I can't reinsert you too far before the moment of the attack, because you were climbing the cliff. Breaking your concentration during that climb would be devastating." He nodded mutely. "Nor can bring you back before you start the climb."

At that, he looked confused. "Why not?"

Bett explained. "In a case like this, we only wish to change one event. Fortunately, this is the ideal use of the ring. As I'm sure you're aware, the power to change the space-time continuum can be frighteningly awesome. Our experience has shown us that reinserting a consciousness too far ahead of the desired change-point can have unforeseen consequences. If I were to reinsert you before your climb of the cliff, you might be so preoccupied with the upcoming events that you could slip and fall. Or perhaps you'd change your mind about climbing up at all. Then, perhaps the _Gak'Laan_ would not die at your hands. A simple thing, but one that might have profound consequences. What if, because you failed to kill the _Gak'Laan_, it attacked and killed a member of the rescue team sent to extract you from this world?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I get the point," he said quietly.

Smiling gently, she took a seat within the circle, facing Jack and his precious burden. "I'm afraid the window of time for your reintegration with your past self is very brief. You'll need to listen carefully. When I activate the Ring, you will feel an odd sensation of, for lack of a better word, _shifting_. In the briefest of moments, your mind will merge with your past self, and you will be momentarily disoriented. You _must_ do your best to overcome this quickly because, as soon as you are aware of your surroundings, you will need to draw your weapon and fire at the _Gak'Laan_." She gazed steadily at him. "I saw your first encounter with the beast through use of my technology. Truly, your reflexes are amazingly sharp. I have no doubt that you can react in time to save Samantha this time around."

He closed his eyes briefly against the flash of pain that her words brought him. "What if I don't?" His features were clearly etched with guilt and terror.

Gently, Bett reached over and patted his hand. "Then we'll return to the Ring and try again. There is no pressure, Colonel. You can do this as many times as is necessary to get it right."

He opened his eyes and met her comforting gaze. Nodding at the simple truth in her words, he seemed to relax slightly.

Seeing some of the tension drain away from him, Bett directed his attention to the stones which they sat upon. "The tiles each have markings upon them," she said, pointing to several symbols etched in the seemingly-primitive rocks. "It would take far too long to explain their precise meanings to you now, but be assured there are many variables that must be accounted for. The ring can transport matter, or it can transport mere consciousness. It can cross space, time, or whole dimensions. In this case, we will be traveling backwards through time, which is actually fairly simple."

Jack looked impressed. "Really? How do you figure?"

She considered his question. "Well," she said slowly, "With reverse time travel, we are only putting your consciousness back into a place it had already been. That makes reintegration fairly simple. If, instead, we were planning to place your consciousness into another dimension – one with an alternate future – you'd be left with not only your memories of what your current consciousness had experienced, but also with the memories of your alternate self." Seeing the somewhat befuddled look on his face, she tried to explain more fully. "You say you've witnessed entropic cascade failure?" When he nodded, she continued. "Imagine that instead of having two separate beings from different dimensions located in the same reality, pretend for a moment that the second consciousness had become _inserted_ into the mind of the first."

At that, Jack felt a sharp, dry laugh escape his chest. He couldn't imagine how screwed up Carter would have been if, rather than meeting her alter-ego face-to-face, she'd instead been bombarded with a whole separate set of memories from a completely different life – especially when the life in question did _not_ include joining the military, but _did_ include marriage to him. "Damn," he breathed expressively. "That would be…" Trailing off, he shook his head and repeated himself. "Damn."

Bett saw his understanding and agreed with his assessment. "Indeed, only those very experienced in Ring travel should attempt such a feat, and even then, only for priorities of the utmost importance. Misuse of this powerful tool can easily lead to the mental instability of the traveler, or worse."

Jack exhaled slowly. "I guess so," he said softly. Looking at the symbols on the floor curiously, he couldn't help be intrigued. "So can it be activated from out there?" he asked, pointing to the area outside the obsidian circle.

Bett nodded. "Yes. It has a control panel which can be used if the controller wishes to remain in his or her present dimensional state."

"And you can use it to move across distances, without changing time or dimensions?"

This time, Bett paused before answering. "Not exactly, though the result can be what you describe." She smiled grimly. "The Ring always operates by shifting dimensions. If you wanted to use it to, say, travel back to your own world, the Ring wouldn't move you the way the stargate does. It would, in essence, destroy your body, reach back in time and grab the _past_ you a mere moment before the destruction occurred, and then place that version of you physically in the intended location."

Jack looked rather uncomfortable by that statement. "So, essentially, I'd have to _die_ to be relocated?"

She met his gaze knowingly. "Essentially, yes, though you'd have no memory of it." As he shuddered slightly, she smiled again. "You see now why the stargate is a far preferable mode of transport?"

"You can say that again," he muttered darkly. Suddenly, Jack seemed to realize exactly why he was sitting in his present location. Gazing down at Sam's still form, he gently ran a finger down her cool cheek. "I think I'm ready to go now," he said quietly. "I'm sure she'll have a million questions about this thing anyway, so we might as well skip the rest of the tutorial until she's around to hear it."

Bett's eyes shone with understanding. "Of course. Just remember what I said about being as swift as possible when you arrive."

Jack nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice. I know what's at stake."

With a compassionate smile, she continued to gaze at him gently. "Once the procedure is complete, I will join you as soon as I can. When the _Gak'Laan_ attacked Samantha, I was in my observation lab. While I can transport myself to any place on my world in mere moments, the events of this situation will occur so quickly that I may not arrive until after you've fired your weapon. Do not fear, I will find you." Bett's words were both confident and soothing.

"I hope you're not offended by this," Jack said dryly, "But if I do manage to kill that giant dog in time, I'll probably have other things on my mind besides your whereabouts."

Bett laughed musically and reached forward to squeeze his hand. "Indeed, Colonel, I'm sure you're right." Looking at him fondly, she inclined her head. "Are you ready?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'm going to be," he said firmly.

After one, last examination of Jack and Sam, Bett squared her shoulders and began. Without standing up, she started wordlessly brushing her fingertips against some of the symbols etched in the stones beneath her. After a few seconds, Jack began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise again, but this time, from an external current pulsing through the air. Before he had a chance to contemplate the feeling more carefully, something completely indescribable happened.

Entering an active stargate was, by no means, an ordinary experience the first time one went through it. But, by comparison, gate travel was a walk in the park when held up against the completely alien sensations caused by the Ring. Brilliant, white light momentarily blinded Jack, while his ears were filled with an unpleasant buzzing noise. More immediate, though, was the overwhelming feeling that he was being pulled in all possible directions without going anywhere. It was like being on every roller coaster in the universe at the same time, but never leaving the starting gate. And then, just when Jack wondered how long the sensation was going to continue, he felt something suddenly snap into place.

It took him less than a second to get his bearings. He was standing at the edge of the desolate clearing on top of the cliff, staring at the hardened mudflow in front of him. Without hesitation, he pulled his Beretta from its holster and whirled around with nearly superhuman speed.

What he saw took his breath away. Sam lay sprawled on the ground, still panting from her near-death experience on the cliff face. A grey-brown flash of fur was bearing down on her with the momentum of a freight train. Just as the giant dog reached Sam's unsuspecting figure, two things happened simultaneously. The creature roared in victorious triumph, and Jack squeezed the trigger on his pistol. Three shots echoed off the barren landscape in quick succession and, instantly, the creature dropped to the ground.

For the briefest of moments, Jack experienced a wave of sheer panic. The creature was sprawled on top of Sam, who was issuing a wordless cry of pain. In less than two sprinting strides, however, Jack could see that, while she was lying beneath the wolf's full weight, her perfect, porcelain neck remained beautifully untouched.

Hurtling across the clearing, Jack felt sobs of relief well up in his chest. He came to an inelegant stop by nearly throwing himself at her prone figure. Pulling the giant dog's dead weight off of her, he blinked tears out of his eyes and rasped, "Are you okay?"

Sam winced painfully as Jack roughly yanked the huge animal away. "It took a swipe at my ribcage," she gasped, "but I don't think it's serious." Examining the shallow cuts on her chest, she didn't notice the emotional state of her CO. Without looking up, she continued to gently probe the wound as she spoke. "That was some shooting you did, sir. Thank goodness you were paying attention, or I'd have been in big trouble."

With those words, Jack was unable to hold his emotions in check any longer. A sob ripped away from his throat, in spite of his efforts to hold it in.

Sam's eyes instantly flew to his face. "Jack!" she said softly, "It's okay!" Reaching up, she caressed his tearstained cheek with her hand and gazed at him in bewilderment. "There's no permanent damage. I'm _really_ okay!"

Jack shook his head and pulled her violently into his embrace. "But you weren't," he choked out hoarsely. "God help me, Sam, you weren't." Trying not to aggravate her injuries, he did his best to be gentle, but was fairly certain he was doing a lousy job. It just felt too damn good to hold her. He wasn't sure he'd ever let go. "I was too late the first time," he rasped desolately, trying to fight back the great, heaving sobs that threatened to unhinge him.

Sam felt the waves of intense emotion rolling off of Jack and was completely taken aback. She had no idea what he was talking about, but clearly something _big_ had happened. In all of their years together, she'd _never_ seen him in such a state. "Jack… Sweetheart… Slow down. I don't understand. What do you mean, _the first time_?" She ran her hands gently along his back, trying to console him with her simple presence. When, overcome with emotion, he was unable to speak, Sam held his shaking figure and mindlessly spoke soothing words of comfort in his ear. "Shhhh," she whispered. "It's okay." Pulling back slightly, she took his face in her hands. Looking firmly into his tormented dark eyes, she waited for his full attention before continuing. "Jack," she said once he was focused on her, "Please calm down and tell me what's going on. You're frightening me," she said simply.

Seeing the truth of her words reflected in those wide, blue eyes, Jack wiped the tears from his face and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…" Trailing off, he tried to formulate a good explanation for their bizarre situation. As his mind wrestled to find the right words, he found himself completely distracted by how _perfect_ it felt to have her once again sitting in front of him, full of life and warmth. Without giving the impulse a second thought, he swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers hungrily.

Sam felt the unbridled, desperate passion in his touch, and reacted to it instinctively. _This_ she understood. No matter what else was going on inside her lover's head, she never doubted these powerful feelings for a heartbeat. Eagerly running her hands along his muscular chest, she began undoing the buttons on his shirt with wild enthusiasm.

As soon as he felt cool air against his bare chest, Jack suddenly tore his mouth away from Sam's and gently grabbed her wrists with his hands. "Carter," he gasped roughly, "we can't do that now."

Sam looked up at him in muddled confusion. Blue eyes still clouded with desire, she blinked uncertainly. "Why not?"

Without breaking their gaze, he smiled gently. "Because there's a small blue woman standing to our left, and I'm pretty sure we don't want an audience."

* * *

A/N: Better now? 


	22. A Path to Healing

A/N: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're getting close to the end of this lovely little tale. However, before I finish, I'm going to do my best to rope as many of you as possible into the third installment of my trilogy, _Path From Yesterday._ It's Daniel-centered, but I'm adding some S-J quirks and warm-fuzzy moments, which I'm hoping will motivate a few of you Shippers to give it a shot.

Of course, I'm not _quite_ done tormenting you with THIS story yet, so I'd best not get ahead of myself, hey?

By the way, some of you are just too darn perceptive. I'm actually kind of _glad_ I managed to shock most of you with Sam's demise, because I think that, collectively, my faithful readers have figured out most of the other cards I've got stashed up my sleeve. Though I'm not telling who's got which parts correct. You'll just have to read and find out!

And, yes, **shiny silver girl**, I have noticed how touchy people get when you kill off characters. But its so darn much fun bringing them back together after their deaths that I just can't help doing it. **_+Evil Author Grin+_**

* * *

Chapter 22

Looking over her left shoulder, Sam was amazed and astounded to see exactly what Jack had just reported – a small, blue woman wearing white robes. Jerking slightly with surprise, she gaped incredulously. "Ah, Jack? Care to explain this?"

Smiling in spite of his recent emotional upheaval, he shrugged. "That's Bett. She's one of the natives. Lives underground." He winced slightly. "She and her people have been keeping track of us since we first arrived here."

Sam couldn't quite tear her eyes away from the petite figure standing in the clearing. "You know her? And she lives–" Suddenly, eyes widening, she stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. Did you say she's been _watching_ us?" Almost immediately, Sam's cheeks flushed with a rosy, pink glow.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, Carter. I think they missed most of the _really _good parts." Unable to repress his glee at having her back again, he leaned forward and planted a swift kiss on her lips. Then, seeing the doubtful expression on her face, Jack's eyes softened. "Hey," he commanded gently, "be nice to her. She's my hero right now."

Hearing those simple words, Sam pulled her attention back to his dark, intense gaze. She wordlessly raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

Jack looked across the clearing and gestured to the lone, blue figure. "Bett? There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Smiling softly, Bett examined both Jack and Sam carefully. Apparently satisfied, she stepped forward and gracefully made her way to the pair. Lightly dropping to her knees, she bowed her head before speaking. "I am pleased to see you well, Major Carter."

Sam's eyes darted quickly to Jack's face. Seeing no alarm, she smiled cautiously. "Uh, thanks… Bett, was it?"

The slim alien nodded slightly. "Yes, that's correct." Suddenly, she seemed to notice the shallow gouges on Sam's ribcage. "You are injured!" she said musically. "Please allow me to see to your wounds."

Sam shrugged. "It's really nothing," she said absently. "I've done worse shaving my legs." At Bett's confused look, Sam waved her hand dismissively. "I'm really more interested in understanding how you've come to know Jack. It hardly seems possible, since I've spent nearly every waking" (and sleeping, she added mentally,) "moment with him for weeks. Yet, I've never seen you before in my life." Sam didn't sound angry or accusatory, just completely puzzled.

Bett nodded understandingly. "Were it not for some extraordinary circumstances, I suspect you and your Colonel would have eventually left my planet without ever making my acquaintance." She sighed. "Indeed, those were my intentions, before fate stepped in with other plans."

Sam still looked mildly incredulous. "Fate?" she asked quietly.

Bett darted a glance at Jack as she spoke. "Yes, fate. In the form of the _Gak'Laan_ that attacked you." She locked eyes with Jack, who nodded slightly to the silent question being asked. Accepting his unspoken request, Bett paused for a moment and gathered her thoughts. "Samantha," she said finally, turning toward the wide-eyed major, "when I last stood upon this cliff, I was, unfortunately, witness to a heartbreaking scene. You see," she said slowly, "the first time the _Gak'Laan_ emerged from the wrecked forest, Colonel O'Neill did not see it in time to save you." Sam's face grew ashen, though she still didn't seem to fully grasp what Bett was saying. "I witnessed the attack during my routine surveillance of your activities." She spoke gently, trying to convey the importance of her words with her tone. "We would not invade your privacy for trivial reasons, Major Carter. We _are_ a fiercely secretive people, but that is only because of the supremely powerful technology we possess." Curiosity flared to life in Sam's eyes at that statement, but she remained silent.

Bett glanced again at Jack and was unsurprised to see him totally absorbed in his newly-resurrected companion. Suppressing a smile at the naked affection in his gaze, she continued. "Samantha, my people have the ability to transcend both temporal and dimensional barriers. It was a somewhat impulsive decision to offer the use of those abilities to Colonel O'Neill, but it is not one that I regret."

The enormity of what Bett was saying finally sank in. "Wait… I was actually _dead_?" She turned instinctively to Jack, who stared steadily at her with exhausted brown eyes. "My God," she breathed. Reflexively, she reached out and took his face in her hands. "Jack, I…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to say. That must have been…" Swallowing, she trailed off.

"It was hell," he supplied quietly. Placing one of his hands over hers, he continued to gaze steadily into her eyes. "Now you see why she's my hero," he whispered.

Sam could only nod mutely.

From her position beside them, Bett observed the exchange and smiled. "If you'd prefer," she said softly, "we can continue our discussion later. You must both be exhausted. I will gladly take you back to my city for meals, baths, and rest."

At the mention of a bath, Sam's eyes fluttered closed in ecstatic anticipation. "Oh, please," she said breathily. Smiling broadly, she looked at Jack. "Now she's my hero, too."

Jack couldn't suppress a chuckle. Though he was usually the last person in the universe to engage in any public displays of affection, he found himself placing another soft kiss upon her lips. "You sure you can wait a while to get a look at their super-secret gadget?"

Sam's eyes slowly re-opened and absorbed the intense longing in his warm, brown gaze. "Yeah, I think I can wait," she murmured softly.

"Well then, major," he said gruffly, "let's get those scratches cleaned up." Stiffly, he rose to his feet and offered Sam a hand as she got to hers.

Wincing at the multitude of bruises, scrapes, and strains she'd accumulated during the climb and subsequent attack, Sam exhaled slowly. "I hope its not far," she remarked. "I'm just about done-in for the day."

Jack glanced briefly at Bett and then grinned broadly. "Trust me, Sam, you're gonna _love_ how we get there."

* * *

Bett led Sam and Jack down a long, windowless passageway. Like the interior of the Ring room, this corridor was decorated with thousands of tiny mosaic tiles.

"I can't believe we're underground," Sam said quietly, running her fingers along the small ceramic squares as they walked. "It's so warm and comfortable," she murmured.

Bett smiled. "Thank you, Samantha. We have worked very hard to make our city into a true home. Since we cannot draw upon the outdoors for a feeling openness, we've tried to think creatively." Her voice danced along the long, stone walls of the hallway. "I'm very glad you like it." Slowing to a stop, Bett placed her hand on a control panel that was nearly indistinguishable from the mosaic tiles which camouflaged it. A quiet beep sounded, and a door swung open where, only seconds before, a solid wall had been. "These are your quarters," she said cheerfully. "You are welcome to come and go as you like, though I suspect you will be disoriented if you leave the immediate area. Until you are familiar with the city's layout, it can be confusing." Stepping through the doorway, she gestured for them to follow. "The controls for your door are just to the right of the opening," she said, pointing out the small panel as she spoke. "You need only press the green button for the door to open or close." She demonstrated quickly. Then, walking into the center of the chamber, she made a wide, sweeping gesture. "This suite is yours for as long as you stay with us. This room is meant for entertaining or personal relaxation. The bathing chamber is through the door behind me, and to your right is the sleeping room."

She suddenly stopped, as if a thought had struck her. "I suppose," she said, sounding somewhat embarrassed, "I should have asked you what sort of sustenance you prefer. Meals can be transported here through the use of the control panel, though you might find the command computer somewhat difficult to navigate. Especially," she said ruefully, "since you will not be familiar with the menu choices." Looking at her guests' somewhat overwhelmed expressions, she shook her head. "Never mind," she said softly. "You have more important things to do than worry about our alien cuisine. Please tell me what sort of food you enjoy, and I will have it transported here personally."

Jack and Sam exchanged a brief look of indecision. "Anything has to be better that the MREs we were eating," she said dryly. Then, however, she remembered the yellow food cubes given to her by the Asgard and decided to be more specific. "Cooked meat and vegetables are typical menu choices for us," she said quickly.

Bett nodded. "It will be waiting for you when you are finished cleaning up. If you need anything, simply press the orange button and speak my name." She smiled. "Usually, you would need to give my _full_ name, but I've programmed your panel to understand the shortened form, for your convenience."

Exhaling deeply, Jack sounded relived. "Thank you for that. Carter might be able to eventually memorize all seventy-five pages of your full name, but I'm pretty sure it would be beyond me."

Bett chuckled. "Rest easy, Colonel. I will assist you in any way possible, for I know your day has been long." A sympathetic cast came over her features. "I took the liberty of having your packs transported here. They are in the bathing chamber. Do you have medical supplies to treat Samantha's wounds, or would you like some sent over?"

Sam shook her head and waved dismissively. "We're fine, thanks. I'm really not hurt very badly. I think soap and water will take care of the worst of it."

"Well, then," Bett said musically, "I will leave you to recuperate. Please, take your time. When you wish to speak, simply contact me through the control panel."

She began to leave, but Sam reached out and stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Bett," she said quietly, as the slight woman turned to face her, "I'm not sure I understand everything that happened here today, but I do know I can't thank you enough."

Their eyes locked and a warm, wordless exchange took place between the two women. Finally, Bett reached up and grasped Sam's hand. "It has truly been my pleasure," she said kindly. "You and your Colonel have been a breath of fresh air for my people. I'm very glad that I could help." Then, with a last, affectionate glance at the couple, Bett turned and left the room.

After a moment of silent reflection, Sam took two steps forward, bringing her into Jack's waiting embrace. "I can't imagine what you've been through." Feeling completely overwhelmed, she forced her words past a lump in her throat. "I don't think I'd make it if I lost you," she said tearfully.

"Shhhh," Jack whispered softly into her ear. "You're not going to lose me. And, thank God, I didn't lose you either." Kissing the top of her head, he squeezed her tightly. "Now, let's go take get into that bathtub so we can go to bed." Suddenly grinning, he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "That wasn't supposed to sound quite so suggestive," he said impishly.

Sam found herself grinning right back at him. "Why the heck not?" she demanded playfully. "I know I'm looking forward to having you all to myself in an actual bathtub and," her eyes grew liquid as she spoke, "a _real bed_."

Suddenly, neither one of them seemed able to get into the bathing chamber quickly enough.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure whether I should elaborate the, er, _mushy_ stuff that's about to happen at the end of the chapter. I still might, depending on what my adoring public wants to read. I just didn't want to overdo it on the sex details! LOL! 


	23. Washed Away

A/N: Back by popular demand… paperback romance novel sex. If you don't want the naked details, just skip this chapter. Nothing but mush here, I promise.

It's spicy. Consider yourself warned.

And I know he doesn't use the 'national treasure' line until season 7, which hasn't, at this point, happened yet, but we'll all just assume he thought of it here first. Okay? Okay.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Holy Hannah," Sam exclaimed breathily, wonderment apparent in her voice. "This is our _bathroom_?"

Jack stood behind her, also struck dumb with amazement. Just moments earlier, he'd have sworn that nothing short of Armageddon could pull his attention away from the pert, blond miracle walking in front of him. However, that was before he'd actually entered the bathing chamber. "Sure beats the hell out of our locker room at the SGC," he mumbled dryly.

Snorting, Sam shook her head. "I'm not sure we should even make that comparison. It seems almost irreverent."

Jack nodded. "They must take their bathing pretty seriously."

It wasn't lavish décor or opulent accessories that caused Sam and Jack's astonishment. It was the sheer size of the place. Nearly thirty feet in diameter, the bathing chamber resembled a large, circular cavern. Reddish stone walls were buffed to a smooth, glassy sheen, giving the entire area a cozy feeling that offset its enormous dimensions. Most spectacular, however, was the gorgeous method used to light the chamber. Several hundred candles stood in stands and dishes on every flat surface in the room. The result was something out of a fairy tale.

Shimmering in the soft candlelight, the bath itself was situated perfectly in the center of the room. No been less than fifteen feet in diameter, it had elegant steps and benches carved into its perimeter, easily allowing bathers to relax in soothing comfort. And, instead of standard plumbing, the water level and temperature were apparently controlled by another small panel set into the floor.

Pulled by curiosity and amazement, Sam crossed the room and examined the controls. She settled down beside them, kicking off her boots and socks, allowing her feet to dangle in the water. After a few moments experimenting with the many small buttons, a wide grin spread over her face. "I don't think there are any faucets," she said incredulously. "It looks like the water is brought in and out using some sort of teleportation device. It just… _materializes_."

Jack affectionately noted the wonder in her eyes as he stepped up to the pool across from her. Taking a cue from Sam's actions, he also removed his footwear, testing the water with one toe. "Nice," he said appreciatively. "And no need for drain cleaner." Then, gazing around the rest of the chamber, he began walking around the room's perimeter in an attempt to inspect their surroundings. There were two unexplored doors in the chamber, which he called Sam's attention to. "This one," he said, gesturing to the door on the left, "is a closet. Our packs are already inside. And that one," he said of the other, "leads to the rest of the, er, facilities." Suddenly looking a bit uneasy, he scratched his forehead. "If this whole place is controlled by those little panel do-hickeys, you're going to have to show me how to flush the toilet."

Sam laughed, shaking her head. "Jack, what would you do without me?"

The phrase, which had been intended as an off-hand reference to his ineptitude with technology, slowly turned into something far more serious. As the weary, dirt-and-blood-streaked officers gazed steadily into each others' eyes, the true depth of her words sank in.

"I don't know, Sam." Jack's voice was thick with emotion. "I hope I never have to find out."

Instantly, their exploration of the room ceased. Without a word, they unerringly gravitated toward each other as if drawn by a magnet. When they finally met in front of the steps leading down to the pool, Sam could see that Jack's hands were shaking. "I wish I could erase the pain you went through today," she whispered as she took his trembling hands in her own. Leaning forward, she looked deeply into his coffee-colored eyes. "I love you beyond measure, Jack. As long as I'm breathing, you'll never be without me."

Gently removing one of his hands from her grasp, he reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I wish that were true, Sam," he said quietly. "But we both know that once we get back to the SGC–"

She interrupted him, tears filling her enormous blue eyes. "No matter _what_ happens, I'll always be with you. I've been with you since the day we first stepped through that gate together. It doesn't really matter what the regulations say we can or can't do. You could be a million miles away from me, and I'd still be with you _here_," she said, pointing to his heart.

Staring reverently into her eyes, he absorbed the sweet emotions he saw there. "Wise beyond your years," he murmured quietly. Then, pulling her body tightly up against his, he slowly brought their mouths together in the tenderest of caresses.

The raw, aching quality of his kiss was enough to send moisture spilling down Sam's dirt-smudged cheeks. Without words, he told her how utterly, entirely _needed_ she was. He expressed his desperation at losing her and his joy at having her back in his arms. Mostly, though, he conveyed the oceanic depths of his love for her. "My perfect, amazing, Sam," he murmured against her lips. "You're my own, private miracle."

Opening her mouth, Sam drank in the taste of him like a desert flower after a summer rain. "God, I need you," she rasped harshly, running her hands boldly along every muscular contour of his body.

Jack leaned back and let his eyes lazily explore her flushed features. "Well, you can't have me yet," he said with a soft, seductive gleam in his eyes. "First, we're going to get those scratches cleaned up."

"Jack, I'm honestly fine–" her impatient response was immediately cut with a sharp gesture.

"I don't care if you feel good enough to run the Boston Marathon," he said firmly, "After what I went through today, I think I'm entitled to be a little overprotective." Their eyes met, and another mighty wave of feelings crashed down on them.

Unable to argue with that logic, Sam just nodded. He saw the acceptance in her expression and gingerly began unbuttoning her camouflage BDU shirt. In several places, the heavy cotton fabric was torn and ragged, a result of her tangle with the giant canine that nearly killed her – that _had_ killed her, in actuality.

"Thank God you were wearing this instead of your T-shirt," he muttered as he saw the damage done by the creature's claws. They'd opted for the heavy, long-sleeved garments in place of their usual attire since Sam had thought it might prevent scrapes and abrasions on their climb up the cliff. The wounds on her ribcage were not serious because the fabric of her shirt had taken the brunt of the scratching. However, even with the protection that the heavy cotton had afforded her, the five shallow scrapes that ran from the lower, left edge of her sports bra to the last rib on her right side were puffy and oozing blood. Carefully avoiding the cuts, Jack gently pushed the tattered shirt over her shoulders and let it flutter to the ground.

The stark, red marks along her chest seemed to trigger something in his subconscious and, before he realized what he was doing, he found both of his hands gently running down the length of her long, graceful neck. Intensely, he let his fingers trail over every inch of it, devouring the sight of her flawless, unmarked skin with the hunger of a starving man.

At first, Sam didn't really seem to be aware of what he was doing. Then, her basic understanding of animal behavior kicked in and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Jack," she whispered, suddenly and painfully aware of what he'd probably witnessed earlier in the day. She knew that hungry wolves went directly for the throats of their victims. It was almost too horrific to consider.

"I thought I'd never touch you like this again," he murmured hoarsely. Still staring at her perfect throat, he suppressed a shudder. "It happened so quickly, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye," he whispered.

Sam felt a fresh wave of tears fall down her cheeks. The significance of that statement was not lost on her. Though he'd never really spoken of his gut-wrenching grief following Charlie's death, she knew it had to be overwhelming. To lose two people in such a sudden, senseless manner was almost incomprehensible. The lost, haunted look in his eyes tore at her heart. "Jack, if something ever _did _happen to me–"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm never letting anything happen to you again," he insisted firmly.

She sighed. "Jack-"

"_No._" His features took on dark, a stubborn cast.

Gently, she took his chin in her hand and forced him to meet her understanding gaze. "We both know," she whispered, "that life doesn't always give us the choices we want. That's especially true in our line of work. Even if we didn't face the end of the world every other minute, life doesn't come with any guarantees. Either one of us could get hit by a bus tomorrow."

Jack blinked. "I somehow doubt they have busses here."

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his attempt to change the subject and pushed ahead. "All I'm saying is that if something ever happens where one of us doesn't make it back, we'll never have to feel tortured that we didn't express our true feelings," she murmured. "There's no need to say goodbye, Jack. Every moment we've spent together has said more than any final parting words ever could."

Jack closed his eyes, and was unsurprised to feel tears of his own roll down his rugged, dusty cheeks. Nodding mutely, he acknowledged the simple truth in her words.

"As for tonight," she whispered, "I can't wait to show you just how _alive_ I'm feeling." Gracefully, she pulled his face to hers and softly kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"Ah, Sam," he breathed, "I'm pretty sure that fate screwed up when they paired me with someone like you." His words were humble and laced with dry humor. "God knows I'm not nearly good enough to deserve anything this perfect." Opening his eyes, he lovingly took in the sight of her delicate features and smiled. "But I'm not dumb enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. If some higher power thinks I'm supposed to wind up with Samantha Carter, then I'm not arguing."

Sam just shook her head. "You're crazy," she whispered. Unwilling to sit back and be patient any longer, she reached up and finished what she'd started on the cliff by hastily unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm just a geek who's pretty good at fixing stuff. If anyone is getting the better end of this deal, it's me." A seductive smile crept over her face as she slid her hands along his bare chest. "How many braniac astrophysicists ever have a chance at undressing a sexier-than-sin adrenaline junkie with more testosterone than an ESPN convention?"

Upon hearing her heated words, Jack snorted with such force, he actually began choking. "_That's_ how you see me?" he wheezed incredulously, trying to get his coughing fit under control.

Sam scowled. "Yes, that's how I see you," she said defensively.

Clearing his throat, he continued to gape at her. "Well, that explains it," he muttered. "You're completely delusional."

She speared him with a belligerent glare. "I am _not_ delusional. You are _so_ totally one of those manly, GI-Joe guys that all women harbor hidden fantasies about!"

He didn't appear convinced in the least. "But, I'm _old!_" he sputtered.

Sam shook her head. "Oh no," she said with a suggestive smile. "You can't use that line on me anymore. The only parts of you that don't always work as well as they're supposed to are your _knees_, and trust me when I say that they're not the parts of you which interest me, Colonel."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Yeah, but-"

Unwilling to listen, she forged ahead briskly. "I know what I'm talking about, Jack," she said confidently, "Women think you're hot." She began tracing little lines around his dog tags, delighting in the shivers it evoked in him. "_Very _hot." She placed a soft kiss just below his Adam's apple and smiled at the tension which infused his body. "Women _definitely _want you – and they've never seen you single-handedly defeat a battalion of Jaffa warriors on a holy mission, the way I have." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the pictures flickering past her mind's eye. "When you're diving for cover with your P-90 blazing, all sweaty and intense…" She sighed longingly. "There's nothing sexier in the universe." Opening her eyes, she looked at him with a small smile of satisfaction. "And, amazingly enough, you're _all mine_. What more could a geeky science chick want?"

Too turned on to concentrate, Jack's gruff, preoccupied reply lacked any real impact. "Let's be honest," he said distractedly as she slid his shirt onto the floor, "you're not the typical geeky science chick." When her mouth slowly made contact with his nipple, Jack closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

Sam shrugged. "Close enough," she said dismissively. "I wasn't exactly homecoming queen material."

As her tongue danced tiny circles over his sensitive flesh, he struggled to maintain his train of thought. "Whatever," he rasped, "You're damn hot now." Running his fingers through the soft hair on the back of her head, he stifled a small moan of pleasure. "I think half the base has a crush on you."

Sam abruptly pulled away and looked up at his face. "Really?" She sounded shocked.

Jack glared at her impatiently, clearly irritated by her sudden shift in gears. "Oh for cryin' out loud," he muttered. "Yes, really. You're gorgeous, smarter than Einstein, and totally oblivious to all your amazing qualities." Unable to keep the affection out of his voice, he smiled in spite of himself. "You really are a national treasure, Sam." Then, as another thought struck him, his eyes darkened dangerously. "And if any of those horny little bastards think they can get their hands on said treasure, I'll happily demonstrate just how good I really am with my P-90."

Sam laughed enticingly. "Now, now," she purred, leisurely returning to her earlier examination of his bare chest, "there's no need to get violent." Still chuckling, she slowly placed a line of kisses from his left pectoral muscle to his collarbone. "I'm perfectly capable of fending off overzealous men," she said with a smile. "After all, I'm better with a P-90 than you are."

Jack smiled and shook his head slightly. Only Sam would brag at a time like this. "You're better at a lot of things than I am, Carter." Then, as her tongue gently traced the hollow just below his neck, he sucked a hissing breath in between his teeth.

Sam smiled and continued placing kisses along his shoulder. "You just said I was a national treasure," she teased gently. "That's to be expected."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, a _lot_ of people are better at things than I am," he muttered, trying to push his lingering insecurities out of his mind. "I live in fear of the day that some young hotshot comes along and," he grimaced as he continued, "free of any possible career-ending fraternization threats, sweeps you off your feet."

Sam paused, looking back into his intense, brown eyes. "Nobody else could hold a candle to you, Jack," she whispered softly. "Especially not after this. These past few weeks have been everything I've ever wanted in life." She reached behind his head and pulled his lips down to hers with the fevered passion that had been building inside of her since their kiss on the cliff.

Lost in a tidal wave of sensations, Sam allowed herself to be carried away in the electricity of the moment. Feeling her heart pounding wildly, she reveled in the sensation of his warm hands along her lower back. With a little moan of pleasure, she reached down and deftly released the button on the front of his pants.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Jack growled deep in his throat. He closed his eyes in mute satisfaction as her fingers slowly inched his zipper down over the ultra-sensitive flesh straining beneath it. Struggling for breath, he glanced briefly at the steaming pool in the floor beside them. "Is the water ready?" he panted roughly.

Sam's eyes were ablaze with the knowledge of her effect on him. Pausing in her slow removal of his clothes, she stepped back slightly and nodded. "It's perfect," she said seductively. Then, aware of his reluctance to cause her any pain, Sam reached up and grasped the elastic band at the bottom of her sports bra. With one quick tug, she pulled the stretchy material over her head and tossed it onto the pile of their discarded clothing. Basking in his heated stare, she quickly undid the button and zipper on her own pants and nimbly stepped out of them, leaving her clad in only a pair of black bikini panties.

"Carter," he rasped desperately, "you're killing me." Despite the angry, red welts on her ribs and the multitude of cuts and bruises that were sprinkled liberally over the rest of her, she was impossibly lithe and graceful in appearance. Her long, ivory limbs seemed to stretch for miles, drawing attention to her regal height and willowy frame. Full, rounded breasts crested in deep, rosy nipples perfectly offset her flat stomach. Most amazing, though, was the fevered look burning in her eyes. Jack had no idea how he'd ever managed to attract such a gorgeous woman, but the sight of her nearly took his breath away.

Sam smiled at his gruff words. "Killing you? Well, that's no good." Her voice was soft and throaty, filled with the sensual promise of things to come. "I'm not done with you yet."

As she slid her mostly naked body up against his own bare flesh, Jack groaned at the indescribable sensations which tore through his body. "Exactly what have you got planned for me, Samantha?" He tried focusing on the cool, glassy surface of the floor beneath him in an attempt to lower his own body temperature a few notches.

Sam skimmed her hands along his narrow waist and down to the open front of his pants. Sliding her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, she smiled at the tension that hummed through his body. "For starters, a bath," she purred. "No way I'm inviting anyone so dusty and grimy to share my clean sheets."

Jack spoke in a harsh whisper. "You're not so clean yourself, Carter." Forcing himself to keep talking, he closed his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure her hands were eliciting. "In fact, I'd say you're probably even dustier than I am." It wasn't the conversation which interested him, so much as prolonging these fevered, erotic moments.

She just smiled devilishly at him. "Well then," she breathed, "that'll work out perfectly, seeing as how we have a bathtub big enough for the both of us." With those words, she allowed her hands to slither completely into his boxers. As one finger gently brushed up against the solid, velvety length of him, she felt his entire body tense with anticipation. She lingered against his straining heat for only a moment before skillfully moving her hands to his hips.

Jack found himself completely unable to speak. At the moment her fingers had so teasingly brushed up against him, he heard a rough, inarticulate noise rip away from his throat, but was otherwise too winded to talk.

Understanding that her lover's boiling point was quickly being reached, Sam slowly eased his boxers and slacks off his body in one, lithe movement. As she knelt to pull the garments past his bare feet, her breath whispered against the most sensitive part of him and Jack issued a violent expletive. "That's it," he muttered. Grabbing her by the arm, he tugged with enough force to pull her back to her feet. Stepping out of his pants, he leaned forward in one, primitive movement and slammed his mouth on top of hers.

Suddenly, Sam found herself feeling a little dizzy. She'd managed to keep control of the situation up to this point, but it appeared that Jack now had plans of his own. As his mouth hungrily plundered every sweet corner of hers, one hand snuck in between their bodies, firmly cradling the heavy weight of her breast. When his fingers lazily kneaded its sensitive peak, Sam found herself tearing her mouth from his and moaning helplessly.

Unwilling to stop his insistent exploration of her body, Jack dropped his hands to her waist and began trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. In the space of a few heartbeats, Sam felt his mouth eagerly picking up where his hand had just left off. The sensation of his velvet-soft tongue on her sensitized skin left her clinging to his shoulders for support.

With relentless attention to detail, Jack continued his erotic journey downward, only pausing once to gaze regretfully at the crimson welts on her ribs. Those he carefully avoided, instead, placing delicate kisses just above and below the injury, as if to ease any discomfort they might have caused her.

Before she had a chance to absorb the tender gesture, he was moving on to bolder pursuits. As his tongue briefly caressed the edge of her navel, Sam closed her eyes and tossed her head back in wild abandon. Only when she felt cool air on her backside did she realize he was removing the last, tiny scrap of fabric covering her body. His hands slid the garment down her long legs, while his mouth nipped gently at her hip. When she finally stepped out of the black underpants, Sam could feel his breath tickling the overheated flesh of her inner thigh.

Looking down, she saw the fevered look in his eyes and drew every remaining ounce of willpower left in her body. "Oh no," she commanded with surprising firmness. "You're getting into that tub _now, _Colonel."

He looked up at her wickedly. "You can't give me the orders, Major. I'm your CO, remember?"

Sam nimbly stepped away from him. "Then arrest me for insubordination, _sir._" She pointed to the large pool beside them. "Get your sexy butt into that bathtub, or you're going to be very, _very_ sorry."

Jack didn't appear daunted in the least. Creeping forward, he tried grabbing her waist, but she danced away again. "C'mon, Sam," he pleaded softly.

"_Later,_" she commanded. Purposefully, she turned and walked down the steps into the deliciously warm water. With naked longing evident in her expression, she stared at him intensely. "Don't make me wait any longer," she rasped.

As the playful atmosphere in the room evaporated, Jack saw the need glowing in her blue eyes and felt it reflected in his own. Without another word, he rose from the floor and followed her down the steps into the satisfying warmth of the pool. Drawing her into his arms, he slid to a seat on the stone bench, pulling her on top of him as he did so.

As she felt the hot tip of him press against her intimately, she gasped with pleasure. Suddenly, however, something occurred to her. "Wait!" she panted. "you're forgetting a-"

He cut her off with a firm kiss. "I'm not forgetting," he murmured. "There aren't any more."

Sam gaped at him. They'd gone through that _entire_ box of condoms? It wasn't impossible, she knew, simply because of their never-ending need for each other. Still, this was a lousy moment to realize it. "But, what if-"

Again, he cut her off, this time with a gentle hand on her mouth. "I don't care, Sam."

With that bold pronouncement, Sam felt her eyes grow wide as saucers. Afraid to move a muscle, she waited silently for him to finish his explanation.

Swallowing thickly, he glanced away for a moment, trying to collect himself. "I never thought I'd want to be a father again." His whispered confession was issued so softly that she could hardly hear him. "But I'm finding that with you, anything is possible." When he looked back into her eyes, there were tears glimmering in his own. "I think the only thing I could love as much as you would be our child," he said hoarsely.

Instantly, Sam felt the hot rush of tears in her throat. "Oh, Jack," she exclaimed softly. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this moment. She knew the immense emotional baggage that Jack possessed when it came to children. He loved kids – adored them. But, since the accident which had taken his son's life, he'd completely closed himself away from the idea of actually having one of his own. He didn't think he deserved it. With tears streaming down her face, she reacted to his statements in the only way she knew how. Leaning forward, she captured his mouth in a kiss of such sweet yearning and anticipation, it left them both breathless.

Finally, without words, their bodies met in a way that they'd never done before. Flesh to flesh, free of any barriers, the lovers came together in the most intimate manner possible. As the warm waters of the bath gently cleansed the day's events from their bodies, the healing power of their love washed away the dark corners of their spirits. And there, in the blissful moments of surrender which followed, both Sam and Jack felt utterly and completely at peace.

* * *

A/N: Not to completely shatter the moment, but now that I'vemanaged to get all that down on paper,I just have to say a few things…

First of all, I hate describing boobs. No matter how I phrase it, the words always sound dumb. I mean, they're _boobs_, for crying out loud! It's not like they _do_ anything! ("Her full, round breasts…" _did what? What the hell do boobs do?)_ Any verb you associate with a breast is just completely stupid. Breasts do not _do_ anything. They sit there, hopefully not drooping to your knees, looking like, well… like boobs. Aargh!

Also, please note that I had our fair couple discard footwear _before_ getting naked. This is crucial, as nothing looks less sexy than someone standing around butt naked except for shoes and socks.

I've just gotta say… romance writers definitely earn their money. Don't think for a moment that I'm unaware of how utterly cheesy some of this sounds. However, if you believe that writing about sex without sounding totally dippy or completely pornographic is easy, I strongly suggest you try it for yourself. I had an easier time coming up with fictitious uses of quantum mechanics than I did coming up with euphemisms for the word "penis." These are things they just don't teach you in school!

Okay. Sorry about that. I'm done now.


	24. The Third Option

A/N: You, my faithful readers, are better than any controlled substance when it comes to needing a pick-me-up. Well, okay, that's not the best analogy. I really don't know anything about controlled substances except that codeine makes me throw up. But I'm just saying, if I need support, you guys are the first place I'm coming. I really love _reading_ a well-written sex scene (For those who like R-rated, grown-up S-J ship, you must check out anything written by **Shiaw**** Mei Mei**. She's gifted, and far less uptight with the sex writing than I am!) but I really, really dread _writing_ sex scenes. So your glowing reviews of the last chapter really meant the world to me.

Having said that, I still stand by my breast comments.

Anyway, I warned you that once I got rolling on the last few chapters, it was gonna go quick. I'm pretty sure that this'll wrap up with one more chap and an epilogue. I'm vowing to be done by Friday. And now that I've posted SIX chapters in FIVE days (that's gotta be some kind of record) I think I'm moving past "speedy" into just, plain "smoking." Remember, unlike some of my other (more organized) peers on this site, I post everything as I write it.

Okay. Done babbling. On with the angst.

* * *

Chapter 24

Lying in bed, Sam and Jack stared silently at the mosaic-tiled ceiling of their bedchamber. The night before had been full of discoveries, healing, and not a small touch of sadness. After their bath, Jack had revealed Bett's dilemma to Sam, including the only available way they were going to get home.

Thoughts of their relationship swirling in her head, Sam sighed softly and rolled onto her side, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. "Last night was incredible," she murmured. "I can't believe we won't have those memories to cherish after we leave this place."

Jack turned and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe it's better that way," he remarked gently.

Pulling away to look into his deep, brown eyes, Sam didn't seem to agree. "How can you say that?" she whispered thickly.

He ran a hand down her smooth cheek. "It's going to be hard enough dealing with the rest of this when we get back to the SGC." He closed his eyes against the sharp stab of pain which seemed to accompany any discussion of going home. "It will be one less reminder of how much I can't have," he rasped.

Sam felt her heart shatter a little at his words. "Maybe when we get back, we can still–"

"No." Jack cut her off. "Unless one of us leaves the SGC, it'll never work, Sam." He opened his eyes and met her distressed gaze squarely. "If there's one thing I learned on this trip, its that those damn fraternization rules really _do_ make sense. Especially," he said meaningfully, "when lives are at risk. Feeling the way I do about you, it would only be a matter of time before I made a decision that hurt someone." He shook his head. "I'm not convinced it won't happen anyway."

Sam's eyes took on a stubborn cast. "Then why the hell shouldn't we be together?" she demanded firmly. "Not being together isn't going to stop us from _feeling_ together. If that's what those stupid regs are there to protect us from, then what's the point in obeying them at all, after all this?" She gestured to the bed and rumpled sheets which surrounded them.

Jack flopped back on the bed, clearly torn. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "But if we do come clean, one of us _will_ be reassigned, Sam." He looked at her grim features and suppressed a sigh. "Fact is, we have two choices. We can try to forget any of this ever happened and muddle through that particular brand of hell, or we can come clean and ruin both of our careers… not to mention the credibility of SG-1." He didn't sound thrilled by either prospect.

Sam sucked in a breath at his last statement. "I hadn't thought of that," she said, sounding tormented. "They'd break up SG-1." She looked at Jack and realized that she wasn't saying anything he didn't already know. "Daniel and Teal'c…" She blinked, utterly overwhelmed. "We'd take them down with us," she breathed softly.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Probably." Fighting off the urge to hit something, he settled for clenching his fists. "Damn it," he muttered. "I hate that this has to be so ugly."

Sam felt the tension in his body and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "I know," she soothed. "But we knew there would be tough decisions to be made at the end of this."

Feeling the anger drain out of him at the truth of her words, Jack sighed again, this time with resignation. "That we did," he said softly. "Can't say that I regret it, either."

Sam smiled hauntingly. "Nope." Looking into his bittersweet gaze, she traced his lips with her fingers. "No regrets here." Suddenly, she looked into the distance, brow wrinkled in concentration. "Wait a second," she said quietly. "You said we only had two choices, but I just thought of a third." Her blue eyes returned to his face, an unreadable expression in them.

Jack shook his head. "We can't stay here, Sam. There's too much-"

She cut him off. "I'm not talking about staying here," she waved dismissively. They both agreed that _wasn't_ an option.

He looked at her blankly. "Okay, so what's your idea?"

Drawing a deep breath, she seemed to be gathering her courage. "Well, you said that we could go home and try to forget any of this ever happened." Meeting his stare head-on, she got to the point. "What if we didn't _try_ to forget – what if we actually _did_?"

Jack looked confused for a moment before her words sank in. "Bett's magical brainwashing," he muttered. As the implications of that choice began to fill his head, he found himself staring desolately at Sam. "You'd want to forget all this?"

She closed her eyes, fighting a wave of heartache so strong, it was nearly physical. "_Want _to? God, no." Then, finding his haunted gaze again, she shrugged. "But if the alternatives are ruining the lives of my dearest friends, pretending like I don't love you, going to prison, or all of the above, I think it's something we should consider." Swallowing tears, she pushed ahead. "You said it yourself. Even if we go on like nothing's happened, we could still compromise missions just by what we're feeling. Jack," she said softly, "I don't know about you, but I was barely able to keep it completely professional _before_ all this happened. Now…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm honestly not sure I could pull it off."

The truth of her words was undeniable. Jack had been thinking much the same thing since they'd first made love. It changed everything. "But to forget it all…" he winced at the implications. Right now, he _had_ her. She'd given herself to him completely. If they erased all that, he knew it was entirely possible that he'd never find the right moment to tell her how he felt, and he'd lose her forever. He wouldn't even have memories of their amazing time together to keep him company in his long, lonely retirement.

Sam stared off into space. "I agree, it's almost unthinkable." She couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "But Jack, I _know_ you. How long do you think it will take for something awful to happen? In our line of work, it's inevitable for things to go wrong. Right now, you can make those tough choices under fire without second-guessing yourself because you know you're acting as an impartial, professional officer of the US military. But if we go back with all this baggage, how long do you think it will take for one of those horrific scenarios to unfold? I _know you,_ Jack," she repeated stubbornly. "Next time something bad happens, you'll blame yourself for it, whether it was your fault or not. You'll assume everything went wrong because you were too wrapped up in your own feelings to make better choices. You'll grill yourself for not coming clean with the SGC right away. Jack, we both know what that would mean," she whispered. "You'll instantly pull away from everyone who loves you in an effort to punish yourself." Sighing, she finally found the strength to look at him again. "And then I'll lose you forever." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "At least this way, we might actually have a shot at finding our way back to each other."

Jack looked into her blue eyes for a long moment, wordlessly contemplating her profound words. Slowly, he nodded. "Wise beyond your years," he murmured, repeating his earlier opinion. She couldn't have been more right. Jack O'Neill did few things better than guilt and self-reproach. He felt it in his gut; if they went back to work and tried to ignore all their feelings, her predictions would likely come true within a year. And, when it happened, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Steeling himself against the pain it caused, he seriously considered her solution. "Do you think it's even possible?"

She looked at him desolately. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Bett's grey eyes were wide as saucers. "To say I'm surprised by your question is an understatement." She sat down heavily on one of the cushions in Sam and Jack's common room. "I would not have expected you to willingly give up your memories of your time together."

Clutching Jack's hand tightly, Sam tried to keep her tears under control as she spoke. "It's not something we take lightly. But we've discussed it, and we agree it's probably the best way out of a no-win situation." Despite her efforts, a single drop of moisture trickled down her cheek.

Jack saw that tear and felt like screaming at the unfairness of the situation. Reaching up, he tenderly brushed it away, trying to lend some comfort to a moment that was wretchedly hopeless.

Bett witnessed the exchange and felt herself droop with sorrow. "To answer your question," she continued sadly, "yes, it is possible. We have an almost limitless power to alter every aspect of consciousness in a willing subject. Thousands of years using the Ring have given us the ability to shift perception, create or erase memories, even impact subliminal processes such as dreams. It is a gift we do not take lightly." Slowly meeting both of their gazes in turn, she emphasized her next words with a meaningful stare. "However, even in light of this power, our method of altering consciousness is very subtle and requires the full cooperation of the subjects involved. If you have significant reservations about the process, it could interfere with its effectiveness. For this reason, I need you to be as honest as possible about your feelings."

"I've got one big issue," Jack said softly. Sam turned to look at him, clearly surprised by his candor and willingness to speak up. When Jack continued, his words were directed at Bett, but his eyes were glued to Sam. "What happened on the cliff yesterday really clued me into something important. We never know when our time is up, so we need to make sure our affairs are settled in case the worst happens." His words were a summary of what she'd said to him the night before, a fact which touched her immensely. "If we forget everything that happened here," he said softly, "and something bad happened to Sam, I'm not sure I could live with the regrets. I wouldn't remember that she'd known how I felt about her. I'd probably spend the rest of my days wondering what might have been, if only I'd been more willing to come clean." He smiled sadly. "I might not have much going for me at this moment, but I've at least got that."

Bett was visibly moved by his words. "Perhaps," she said slowly, "I can ease your anxieties on that front. It is possible, when removing memories, to build in a failsafe of sorts, ensuring their return if certain conditions are met." Glancing from Jack to Sam, she paused to make sure they understood her words. "I could program the device to give you back those memories should one of you experience the death of the other."

Sam shuddered. "That sounds okay," she said softly, "but I'm not sure I would want to deal with my grief over having lost Jack _and_ face those memories all at the same time."

Bett nodded her head. "I understand, Samantha. It is possible to put the return of those memories on a delay of sorts. For example, I could program the device to reveal the truth to you one year after the death occurred."

Jack looked confused. "Ah, not to throw a fly into the ointment, but won't that seem a little weird? If we suddenly remember everything we'd forgotten, aren't we going to wonder _how_we lost those memories in the first place?" He shook his head. "We're pretty inquisitive people, Bett. I'm guessing that we'd come back here to investigate. Wouldn't that sort-of defeat the purpose of making us forget you guys even exist?"

The blue alien smiled. "Yes, and were you not so well-connected, the failsafe would not be an option. However," she said encouragingly, "you are allied with the Asgard. Their ability to manipulate consciousness rivals ours. I would program the failsafe to make you believe it was they, and not us, who helped you temporarily erase your memories."

"And they'd be okay with this?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"We have made similar arrangements in the past. If the Asgard truly are as fond of you as you say, then I'm sure Supreme High Commander Thor will agree to the deception." Bett sounded confident in her assessment.

Suddenly, Sam grimaced. "Wait a minute. We're forgetting something, Jack."

He looked at her. "What?"

"_Daniel_." Her single word made both of them wince.

"Damn," Jack sighed. "I hadn't thought of that."

Bett looked confused. "What is the problem?"

Sam sighed. "We have a friend who had some idea where relationship was heading before the volcano erupted. He's bound to wonder what happened here."

Bett shrugged. "Would he not believe you if you both explained that nothing happened?"

At that, Jack looked thoughtful. "Ya know," he said, looking at Sam, "he's really not the kind of guy to just barge in and ask personal questions. And on the few occasions when he actually has…" Jack trailed off, looking at Sam meaningfully.

"You've just told him to buzz off," she finished with a smile. "True. But what about the condoms?"

Jack shrugged. "What about them? If he ever asks, we'll tell him it was a very funny practical joke, but that we weren't amused in the least. Naturally, we weren't going to bring them back to the SGC, so we burned them. And," he said insightfully, "We'll _mean_ it. Remember, Sam, as far as we'll know, we won't be lying. I'm far more worried about the thermal scans."

Sam pondered that for a moment and shrugged. "First of all, the only people who will ever see those scans again are Daniel and Teal'c. And they're not likely to tell anyone about it. Secondly, all it will show is that the two of us were physically very close to each other. The worst we can be accused of is sharing body heat."

Jack seemed to accept that. "Okay. I'm sold. But how much should we forget? And won't it seem weird that we can't account for our time on this planet?"

Bett interrupted. "You will not be missing any time," she assured him. "We will manipulate your memories to exclude only the personal aspects of your time here."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, but 'personal aspects' accounted for _most_ of our time here." Then, hearing her words, she flushed slightly.

Bett merely smiled. "I'm sure we can supplement your memories with other, mundane tasks. In your years working together, you must have made many campfires and walked through many miles of forest together," she said simply. "We can take other experiences in your heads and manipulate them to fit this situation."

Jack raised a finger as a thought struck him. "Just one thing," he said, smiling impishly. "I'd really like to remember our first night and following morning in the tent." Turning to Sam, he explained his reasoning. "Daniel and Teal'c both knew that_ something_ was going on in there, so we'd have a tough time denying it completely. Besides, it wasn't so incriminating that we'd compromised ourselves in any major way. I mean, we kissed twice." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, it was pretty damn incredible," he said with a smile at Sam, "but hardly any worse than some of the other things we've been through together." The memory of the Zatarc testing seemed like years ago, but it was a very big deal at the time, and they'd managed to move past it.

Sam couldn't help smiling. "Okay," she agreed, "I'll go along with that. Will that work?" she asked, looking anxiously at Bett.

"Of course. If you can imagine it, we can probably make it happen." Her grey eyes twinkled. Apparently, she was glad that her favorite humans were not going to_ totally_ forget their personal time together.

After a moment, Sam shifted in her seat. Still looking at Bett, she suddenly appeared almost shy. "So, how complicated can you make the terms of this failsafe?"

Bett shrugged. "As complicated as you like, Samantha. The possibilities are limitless, so long as you are fully willing to participate. Your cooperation is the key to our capabilities."

Sam cleared her throat. "So, I could maybe add something…?"

Nodding, Bett smiled. "I would encourage it. The more comfort you feel with the terms procedure, the more successful it will be."

"Then I want to remember everything in the event that we ever got married to each other." She spoke in a rush, not looking at Jack. They'd never discussed marriage, so she felt a little awkward about bringing it up here, but it was important to her. "You could put it on that time delay, so we'd have a year to get settled. But, if we were together anyway, I'd really want to know how we'd _first_ fallen in love."

Jack looked at her, apparently dumbfounded. "You think we might actually get married someday?" he asked incredulously.

Sam, still refusing to look at him, flushed brightly but stuck her chin out stubbornly. "I think it's completely possible," she said firmly. Then, slowly lowering her eyes to the floor, she shrugged. "You've got to retire eventually," she mumbled.

Completely flabbergasted by her statement, he continued to gape at her for a moment. Then, regretfully, he shook his head. "There's no way you'll wait around that long." She immediately opened her mouth, but he plowed right past her objections. "Which brings me to _my_ next request. I want to remember everything if _she_ ever marries someone else… but I wouldn't want her to remember." He looked into the distance with a haunted look in his eyes. "If I can't ever have her again, I'd want to have these memories."

Sam made a noise of protest. "First of all, that's not going to happen. And secondly, how is that fair?"

He speared her with a dark glare. "You'd _really_ want to remember all this on your one-year anniversary to _someone else_?"

That seemed to deflate her slightly. Then, doggedly, she spoke again. "But, Jack, I'm not going to-"

He raised his hand sharply. "Humor me, okay?"

Glaring darkly at him, she reluctantly consented. "All right," she muttered, "but only if the same is true in reverse. I remember but he doesn't, should he ever marry someone else."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure, Carter. Whatever you say." He'd marry another woman when Teal'c started cross-dressing and Daniel burned his entire library of books.

Despite the somewhat confusing arguments, Bett was listening closely. "Everything you say is possible and can be easily accommodated. Please, think carefully. Are there any other stipulations you can think of?"

Sam grew oddly quiet. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath before speaking. "What if I'm pregnant?" she asked quietly.

Brown eyes widening, Jack's head shot up. "I can't believe I didn't think of that," he murmured.

If Bett was shocked by the conversation, she didn't show it one iota. "I can add that to the list," she said simply.

"Wait," Jack said suddenly. "I think we'd better be more specific than that. I mean, we can't just say, 'Give us back our memories if Carter is pregnant,' because, presumably, _someday_, she will be pregnant, even if she's not now. I'm sure she won't want all this popping into her brain if she's carrying someone else's baby."

Sam rolled her eyes, seeming to pray for patience. "Jack, I'm not going to-"

"Humor me," he repeated firmly, cutting her off yet again.

She sighed impatiently. "Fine," she muttered. "How about this: If I discover I'm carrying Jack's baby in the next, say, three months, we'll both get our memories back."

"How am _I_ supposed to get my memory back if _you _find out you're pregnant?" Jack asked skeptically.

Sam glared at him. "Because I'll _tell_ you, you idiot."

He opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Oh." Looking at her intently, he grew very serious. "You wouldn't _conveniently_ forget to tell me that you were carrying my baby, just to save my career, would you?"

She paused, considering his words. Then, sighing, she shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I promise. If I remember this conversation," she then wrinkled her forehead as a thought struck her, "or if I remember a version of this conversation with Thor present instead of Bett," she amended awkwardly, "then I'll remember my promise and I'll live up to it. You're just going to have to trust me," she finished quietly.

Jack nodded. "I do trust you. Your word is good enough for me, Sam."

Those simple words sealed it. Sam knew without a doubt that, no matter how awkward it would be, she couldn't deny him the truth now, if it came to that. His faith in her was worth more than anything. She'd never betray it.

Bett mentally took note of their agreement and asked once again. "Anything else?"

Suddenly, Jack grinned. "Hey, did you say you could manipulate dreams?"

Not understanding the direction of his thoughts, Bett nodded. "Yes. It is actually much simpler to manipulate dreams than conscious thought, simply because dreams suspend reality by their very nature."

Sam, unlike Bett, immediately figured out what Jack was getting at. "Wow, sweetie," she said with a wide smile on her face, "I do love the way you think." The two exchanged a meaningful look.

Still looking puzzled, Bett caught the sultry nonverbal exchange and suddenly understood. "Oh!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Of course!" Chuckling musically, she nodded enthusiastically. "I will ensure that, even if you are not together by day, you will always have each other when you sleep."

The cheerful tone of her voice couldn't quite eliminate the melancholy meaning in her words, however, and all three people in the room soon grew quiet.

"So, when do we do this?" Sam asked softly.

Bett closed her eyes, suddenly looking apologetic. "Goodness. I meant to tell you when we first met today, but your request caught me so off-guard, I completely forgot." She tried easing her next message with a comforting look, but knew she wouldn't truly succeed. "Our long-range sensors have picked up a ship heading directly for our planet. It will be here within the next two days." She sighed inwardly at their suddenly-stricken expressions, but forced herself to continue. "I suggest we start the procedure right away. It appears your rescue ship has finally come."

* * *

A/N: As I duck to avoid the flying mice and keyboards being hurled at me, I feel the need to reiterate: **This was always meant to be a prequel.** It couldn't have a completely happy ending, because it wouldn't jive with _Reap What Is Sown_. However, I want to point out that _Path From Yesterday_ takes place AFTER _Reap_, so if you want to catch the happy ending to THIS fic, you'll have to read _Path_, when all the happy memories come back. There are four chapters of it already up, and I'll be diving right in to that next.

So, now that you're all thoroughly depressed, I promise that the final installments of this story will be loaded with humor.

Don't hate me, okay? _(Author gives her best endearing smile and tries to look irresistibly forgivable…)_


	25. Dormancy

A/N: First of all, my heart is with all of my readers in the UK today. I remember from 9/11 how violated I felt when so many innocent lives were lost for absolutely no good reason. My prayers go out to everyone affected by the tragedy, especially the victims of the bombings and their families.

When I first sat down to finish this chapter, I felt a little guilty by continuing to write in the face of such real-life tragedy and even contemplated holding off on this update. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that if I stopped doing something positive and enjoyable because of these events, I'd just be giving the bastards who masterminded the attacks exactly what they wanted. So, to hell with them. I hope my decision doesn't offend anyone. Please know that I am saddened beyond belief by the turmoil in our world, and I hope we can all someday find the common ground which will give peace to our beautiful Planet Earth.

With that in mind, please enjoy this last (monstrously long) chapter. The technobabble at the beginning is a setup for events that occur in _Reap_ and _Path_. Hope its not too confusing. I've been chewing on this for months. In any event, an epilogue will follow promptly.

Thanks again for your amazing reviews and support. You, oh-fantastic-readers, are among my favorite people in the world!

* * *

Chapter 25

The warm atmosphere in the Ring chamber could not dispel the gloom which hung over the three grim individuals who purposefully walked its length. Words were in short supply. It seemed that now, with the painful decisions settled upon, everyone wanted to get the procedure over with.

As they approached the corner of the room containing the ancient device, Bett sighed ruefully. "It is a shame," she said, "that you were unable to meet any of my comrades. They felt it best to limit your contact with our species, given the nature of your visit."

Sam wilted a bit at her statement. "Trust me, Bett. No one shares that sentiment more than I do." She shook her head. "There's so much we could learn from you."

Bett's smile was kind. "Too much, I'm afraid." She shook her head. "If I could be sure that everyone on your world was as honorable and wise as the two of you, I could argue for an open relationship between our peoples."

Sam's face took on a somewhat cynical expression. "I don't think there's much chance of that," she muttered. "Sometimes I'm very ashamed of the way our species operates – even within my own government."

"Hell," Jack amended darkly, "_Especially_ within our own government."

Bett acknowledged their words with a sad smile. "Perhaps it will not always be so."

Even as her sentence hung in the air, it was clear that none of them really believed it.

Reaching the stone circle, Bett instructed them to sit off to the side while she prepared the device. She was suddenly a flurry of purposeful movements, efficiently operating a control panel that sat just outside the Ring.

Sam watched the woman with unabashed curiosity. Finally, she could take the silence no longer. "Bett, since we're not going to remember this anyway, could you tell me what you're doing?"

The blue alien laughed melodically. "Your Colonel asked me much the same question when he last saw me operate the device. You are a very inquisitive species," she commented warmly. Then, still smiling, she nodded her head. "I'd be happy to explain. In a simple operation, the Ring can be activated by merely touching the symbols contained on its stones. However, when complex maneuvers are required, the steps are more complicated. What I'm doing now is programming all of the failsafe parameters into the device. I'm using a control panel, but it is merely a technological convenience. The panel simply conveys my data to the Ring's Key."

Sam inclined her head. "A key?"

Nodding again, Bett stepped away from the panel and into the Ring itself. "The Ring is completely useless without the Key that operates it." Pausing, she knelt down and lifted up the circular paving stone that marked the perfect center of the device. Beneath it, a small circle of metal could be seen. In seconds, Bett had depressed a small latch in an adjacent paving stone and a large, silver cylinder gradually rose up from the Ring's center. "This is the Key for our Ring. It is our understanding that there are other Rings in the galaxy, though we have never found one with a Key still attached to it. Alone, either component is useless.

"The Key generates a small electromagnetic field when isolated from the Ring, but it lacks the energy to do anything useful. The Ring itself has no power source that we can determine. However, something about its construction _amplifies_ the power in the Key when the two are united and operational. The beauty of that design is that when not functioning, there is only a minimal energy signature emitted from the device, helping to keep it hidden. However, even after several millennia of studying these artifacts, we still have very little understanding of the synergy that takes place during operation. It is remarkable, because when the Ring functions, the energy it creates is immense. We simply don't know how or why it works that way." She blinked, almost incredulous that such a fact could be true. "My people are quite technologically advanced. Therefore, we can only guess that the Ring's builders were _very_ sophisticated."

Sam expelled a deep breath. "Wow," she said reverently. "Do you have any idea who built them?"

Shrugging delicately, Bett shook her head. "I'm afraid not. While the Ring was originally found in the ruins of an Ancient city, the construction of the device does not appear entirely Ancient. Our scholars suspect it was a collaboration between several of the elder races, though this is purely supposition." She smiled ruefully. "You must think we are very cavalier, studying the uses of a device we know so little about. I assure you, though, my people may not understand why the Ring operates as it does, or who designed it so flawlessly, but we are indeed masters in its operation."

Jack gazed intently at her. "You've already proven that to me," he said plainly.

Bett's grey eyes met his in a look of compassionate understanding. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said quietly. His faith in her abilities had been blind, the product of absolute desperation. She knew that such a leap had not been easy for him, and was now touched by his show of support.

Slowly, Bett became aware of her original intentions and lifted the metallic cylinder from the shaft in the Ring's center. It was a long, grooved object with a cluster of glowing crystals it its base. "The Key is a vastly complex piece of technology, though it is deceptively simple at first glance. The grooves that you see running down its length appear to be a simple physical guide for inserting the Key into the Ring. However, for those with knowledge of its secrets, the Key is infinitely more complicated. You see, there is an odd reaction between the metallic portion of the Key and its crystal terminus, but only when exposed to the correct bio-mechanical catalyst." Then, making sure she had Sam and Jack's attention, she placed three fingers on each of her hands into six of the grooves on the Key's surface. Instantly, the metallic portion of the device appeared to liquefy and shift in her hands, eventually reforming into a slightly new shape. The result was a Key covered in a multitude of metallic switches and levers positioned evenly down its shaft in long rows.

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically. "It's like the evil cyborg in Terminator 2!"

Sam's eyes were wide as saucers. "Holy Hannah," she breathed in amazement. "That's… unbelievable."

Bett smiled at their awestruck expressions. "It is, indeed amazing. And it is also an ingenious way to protect the Ring's secrets from those who are unaware of it. These levers will revert back to a zero-state whenever the Key is removed from the Ring. In the zero-state, the Key programs the Ring to initiate a 'safe' maneuver." Seeing the confusion on her guests' faces, she explained. "The builders of the Ring must have worried what would happen if someone accidentally triggered the Ring. For example, if someone just stumbled upon a Key and managed to insert it into a Ring, they could potentially wreak great havoc. So, if the Key is in a zero-state, the Ring will survey the operator's consciousness and transport them to another Ring, nearest to whatever planet they consider home."

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "the Ring can _read minds_?"

Bett considered the question and chose her answer carefully. "Not exactly. The Ring itself has no consciousness. It can only survey the consciousness within it and use that as a guide. For example, if I were to place a rock in the Ring and activate a 'safe' maneuver on it from my control panel, the rock would not go anywhere, as it has no consciousness. However, if I were to perform a 'safe' maneuver on _you_, it is likely you would materialize in a Ring someplace near your home planet."

Sam continued to gape. "But… How does it know?"

Bett chuckled. "_It_ does not know, Samantha. _You_ do. I should point out, this 'safe' maneuver is not always successful. If the Ring is not able to gather the appropriate information from the consciousness, then the occupant will not go anywhere. Our research has shown that the maneuver is apparently most effective when the operator has extensive knowledge of the constellations on their homeworld. People who have never seen the stars in their planet's night sky are not transported anywhere during a 'safe' maneuver."

"Wow," Sam said softly. "That's really amazing. The Ring can use landmarks in your head to take you someplace."

Bett smiled. "Actually," she elaborated, "with a trained consciousness, the Ring can do almost anything in a zero-state. It is hypothesized that the builders of the Ring very likely operated it by only using the symbols on the stones and their thoughts, never manipulating the Key at all. We have had a few brilliant scholars who were able to perform simple tasks by using their minds to control the Ring, but these experiments are rarely performed anymore." She shuddered slightly. "Mistakes made during these experiments were sometimes very undesirable. The builders of the Ring must have had amazingly disciplined minds. Even small shifts in conscious thought during mentally-guided operation can have profound effects."

Sam looked fascinated. "So, theoretically, if you stepped into a Ring set at the zero-state and thought of this planet it could take us here?"

Bett nodded. "Provided that you had some idea what the night sky on my planet looked like, yes. But only because there is a Ring here. Zero-state maneuvers can only deliver people to other Rings. However, the destination Ring does not need to have a Key attached." Bett looked off into space. "There are volumes of information I could tell you about the Ring, but I fear we lack the time."

Suddenly, the excited mood in the room deflated as all three remembered their purpose for being there. "Please," Sam said quietly, "go ahead and prepare the procedure."

Looking regretful, Bett nodded. With purposeful movements, she replaced the Key in the Ring and returned to her control panel.

After a few moments, Jack cleared his throat. "Hey, Bett," he said, "I was wondering something."

She looked up. "Please, feel free to ask me anything."

"Well," he said slowly, "this isn't the first time we've come across technology that can alter memories. See, a few months back, some of my people were captured by bad guys and given some pretty horrible mental programming. Their memories of the capture were totally erased, and they went back to their regular lives like nothing happened." He winced. "Until, out of the blue, something triggered the crap in their heads, and they went totally crazy." Holding up a hand, he hastened to clarify himself. "I'm not worried you're going to do this to us or anything. I'm only bringing it up because, during this whole brouhaha, one of our allies came up with a way to screen for the programming. It could tell whether what we were saying was really the truth, or if it was just what we _believed_ to be the truth. I'm worried that, after this procedure, the device would throw up all sorts of red flags for me and Carter." He shrugged. "I don't _really_ expect to be subjected to that damn thing again, but I can't be 100 sure of it."

Bett smiled comfortingly. "I am aware of such technology," she said, "and I would not be concerned. We will not be _giving_ you any memories, simply rearranging some of those you already have. Therefore the things you believe after the procedure will, on some level, be true. Also, since you are being changed willingly, your thought patterns will be completely natural. Your device would not be able to detect our changes. Even the Asgard, who have incredible technology, are completely unable to determine when a mind has been subjected to our procedures."

Jack nodded. "Good to know," he mumbled. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added. "And is the Ring going to, ah, _eliminate_ us during this procedure, like it did the last time I was in it?"

Laughing, Bett shook her head. "You may rest easy, Colonel. The Ring will not be taking you to another time, dimension, or place. It will simply be manipulating your present consciousness. For this reason, you will not be 'eliminated.' The Ring will make you sleep for the procedure. Before you wake, we will use our conventional transporters to take you back to the surface."

That seemed to relax him slightly. "Good," he said. "Because I'm not ashamed to say that the whole idea of being zapped out of existence again made me a little nervous."

Sam smiled at him. "I'm not sure why. You're de-molecularized every time you step through the gate, and that doesn't seem to bother you."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, but since I have no idea what 'de-molecularized' means, I'm okay with it." Seeing Sam open her mouth, he held up a hand, quickly cutting her off. "Eh! I don't want to know, so don't explain it."

Rolling her eyes, Sam remained quiet.

In a few moments, Bett stopped punching buttons on her control panel. "It is ready," she said softly. "I will leave you alone for a few moments, as I assume you have things you'd like to say. When you are ready, simply step into the Ring. My sensors will notify me, and I will return to complete the procedure." She walked over to them, taking one of their hands into each of her warm, blue ones. "I may not see you again in this lifetime," she murmured, "but your lively spirits and fierce loyalty have given my people new hope. We are very isolated on this world, so we do not often get to see the fine qualities that you have exhibited. We cannot help but believe that someday, if individuals such as yourselves are involved, the universe may again see the peace and prosperity which could end our protective watch of the Ring. Thank you so very much for that gift." She squeezed their hands gently. "You may not remember my people after you leave here, but I assure you, we will always remember you." Then, with a final kiss on each of their cheeks, she simply vanished from the room.

Tears already streaming down her face, Sam barely had the strength to turn and look at Jack. When she did, the intense longing in his eyes was nearly her undoing. "Oh, God. I can't-"

He lifted a hand to her lips. "Shhhh." His rich, brown eyes traveled slowly over her face, almost in an effort to memorize every inch it. "There's nothing else to say, Sam. We both know this is the right thing."

Barely choking back sobs, she nodded once. "I know," she whispered. "But I can't make myself like it."

Slowly, he leaned forward and placed the barest caress of a kiss on her lips. The tender, heartbreakingly brief gesture expressed all the things he couldn't put into words. "I love you, Sam." He spoke in a low rasp. "When we wake up after all this, I might not remember what happened here, but I'll never forget what's in my heart." He stared fiercely into her tearful blue eyes, trying to convey the depth of his feelings. "I've known that I love you for a long time. That will never change."

Sam closed her eyes against the pain in her chest. Weeping softly, she tried to collect herself enough to reply, but could only force one sentence past her emotion-clogged throat. "I love you too."

Unable to bear the sight of her agony, Jack pulled her into his arms, holding on more tightly than he'd ever done before. After a few minutes, her shuddering sobs diminished. Slowly, with a pain that was nearly physical, the two heartbroken lovers gently separated.

Looking into her puffy, swollen blue eyes, Jack saw anguish and grief, but he also saw the grim determination that had served her so well as a soldier. "That's my girl," he said softly. "You ready?"

She nodded once, taking his hand in hers. Then, with one last, tender gaze, the pair stepped forward into the Ring and prepared to return to their old lives.

* * *

Daniel walked down the main corridor of their hijacked gunship. He'd been mainly successful in evading Anise/Freya since they'd commandeered the vessel. In part, this was because Krilnash had been sent back to the Tok'ra homeworld with their original vessel, leaving Anise with many of his former duties. The other part of his success stemmed from his enlistment of Teal'c in his efforts to avoid her. With any luck, he'd be able to put her off until Sam and Jack were onboard. After that, he'd likely be too busy to be cornered and propositioned. Plus, with Jack around, Freya might convince Anise that their body needed to be moving onto _other_ human men.

Yeah, if he was lucky, he might sneak out of this one unscathed.

"Daniel Jackson, I am glad to have caught up with you." The odd, feminine baritone could only belong to one person.

Daniel sighed. Luck had never been very plentiful in his life.

Turning around, he pasted a polite smile on his face. "Anise," he said weakly. "How nice to see you." Almost as pleasant at seeing orange road construction barrels on the freeway, or an IRS audit notice in his mailbox.

She smiled in return. "Indeed, it is." She stepped up next to him, positioning herself in a manner that was uncomfortably close. "We must talk," she said softly.

Daniel subtly shifted away a bit. "Ah, I was just on my way to-"

Anise took his hand, causing the words to die in his throat. "Daniel," she said gently, "I know it has been your wish to pursue an intimate relationship with me."

_Oh, God. _"Yeah, about that-" Daniel frantically tried to think of something that wouldn't cause an interplanetary incident, but was saved when she cut him off again.

"I know you have worked very hard to prove yourself to me," she said knowingly, "and I appreciate the effort." She sighed. "You will never know how much I appreciate it."

Daniel felt his stomach clench. He was _so_ screwed – though, hopefully not literally.

"However," Anise continued, completely oblivious to his discomfort, "I'm afraid that I've spent a long time in discussion with Freya, my host." She shrugged delicately. "Freya, I'm afraid, is not attracted to you, Daniel. And, though I've tried to convince her otherwise, I'm sorry to say she is not comfortable with the idea of a physical relationship. You and I, Daniel, will not be able to pursue our feelings."

Daniel was so relieved to hear that, he could almost kiss Freya. Almost. "Gee, Anise, that's really too bad." Wow. That was so phony-sounding, even Teal'c would have picked up on his insincerity.

Anise, however, remained clueless. "Indeed. Still, I am flattered by your attentions. And I am glad I was able to help you retrieve your friends. It is small consolation, I know, but it will have to suffice."

Biting his lip to keep from smiling, Daniel just nodded solemnly. "I'll manage somehow."

"Good," she replied. Then, without warning, she lunged at him, planting a firm, wet kiss on his lips. Daniel thought his eyeballs might pop out of his head. The completely unexpected gesture left him stunned and fighting for breath. Thankfully, it also didn't last long.

"Wow," he gasped. The exclamation stemmed from his absolute shock at her actions, but she obviously didn't interpret it that way.

"I am sorry, Daniel. I should not have done that, it was unfair to you. However, Freya allowed me one kiss and I felt unable to resist the gesture. I know you must be devastated that we cannot have more, so I will leave you now. Please, be well." With that, she turned around and quickly walked around the corner, into a control relay room.

Daniel stood in the corridor for a moment, gaping like a fish out of water. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the entire situation, but at least it seemed he was off the hook for sexual favors. When he turned back in his original direction, he stopped immediately at the sight which confronted him.

Teal'c, a bemused look on his face, stood silently in the corridor.

"How long have you been standing there?" The tone of Daniel's question left little doubt that he already knew its answer.

"Long enough to see that our efforts were not successful," Teal'c replied, referring to their joint plan to keep Anise out of Daniel's hair.

Daniel shook his head. "Actually, it's okay," he said quickly.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I am surprised that one physical gesture of affection could sway you so easily."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel groaned. "No, Teal'c. I don't mean it like that." He speared the warrior with a wry stare. "I _meant_ that the meeting was pretty painless. Seems Freya won't let Anise have her way with me." He shrugged. "So she told me how sorry she was, planted a big, wet kiss on my lips, and told me goodbye."

Teal'c considered his words. "That is good news, Daniel Jackson. You will also be relieved to hear that Jacob Carter has reconsidered his misgivings about O'Neill and Major Carter. He now feels he may have overreacted."

Daniel smiled broadly. "Oh, thank goodness. You know, I might actually get out of this stupid situation in one piece," he said, happy surprise evident in his voice.

Teal'c looked vaguely confused. "Daniel Jackson, how many pieces did you anticipate finding yourself in?"

Opening his mouth to clarify, Daniel saw Teal'c's face break into an uncharacteristic, broad grin. Instantly, he knew the Jaffa had been pulling his leg.

Clapping an arm around Daniel's shoulders, the large warrior continued to grin. "I believe the Earth expression for a moment like this is, 'Gotcha!'"

* * *

Standing at the base of the cliff, Jack looked up at its impressive height and sighed unhappily. "Carter, I still say we should have tried digging the gate out." 

From her position across the campsite, Sam rolled her eyes. "Sir, there could have been ten feet of solidified ash on top of it. We probably couldn't have excavated the gate with a jackhammer. Besides," she added firmly, "Daniel's last transmission to us cut out at the moment of the eruption. Ash flows don't happen until days later. So, it's entirely likely that the gate was actually damaged before it was buried." She shrugged. "We're better off waiting for rescue."

Listening to her sound arguments, Jack knew she was probably right. Hell, she was Carter. She was pretty much _always_ right. Still, he didn't have to like it. "Damnit," he barked impatiently, "I'm just a little sick of sitting around here, picking my nose."

Sam suppressed a grin. Her CO was _not _the most patient man. "Oh, c'mon, sir. You've done more than pick your nose. We've managed to survey most of the blast zone, gather lots of seismic readings, and even got an up-close-and-personal look at some of the local wildlife. We've actually been pretty busy."

Jack felt a wave of discomfort wash over him at her mention of the Big Bad Wolf. He'd managed to kill the thing before it had done any real damage, but it had been a close call. Two seconds slower, and he'd be standing under the shadow of this cliff by himself. Sneaking a look at his second-in-command's lovely face, he thanked his lucky stars he'd been paying attention. After pulling the giant, dead dog off of her, he'd wanted to haul her into his arms and make sure she was really okay. However, after their brushes with fraternization in the tent that fist night, he'd been iron-fisted in keeping control of his baser instincts. "Carter," he complained, "let's face it. I might have shot the stupid dog, but _you've_ pretty much done all those other things." He speared her with a wry glare. "I assure you, I've neither _gathered_ nor _surveyed_ anything on this trip."

Smiling, Sam was forced to acknowledge the truth of his words. "But, it's been like one big camping trip. I thought you liked being in the great outdoors."

"Only when I know I can easily return to my great indoors." He scowled. "Just think of all the Simpson's episodes I've missed."

Sam took in his dark expression and shook her head. Damn, he was cute when frustrated.

_Oh no_. Squarely stepping on those thoughts before they got out of hand, Sam quickly turned back to the gear spread out in front of her. Taking inventory of their supplies had been one in a series of tasks she'd engaged in, trying to keep her mind off everything that had _almost_ happened upon their arrival. Thank God for Daniel's little wake-up call. She shuddered to think of the mess they'd be in now if things had progressed any further.

Glancing back in his direction, she was not surprised to see him still glaring up the cliff. It was a little annoying, she decided, how unaffected he seemed by their near-miss in the tent. She'd been jumpy and uncomfortable for days, and he'd been… Well, he'd been his usual, surly self. Sam suppressed a sigh. What did she really expect? He was a damn good CO. She just wondered if he'd meant what he'd said about their future pizza and beer conversation.

"Hey, Carter!" Jack's voice brought her instantly out of her reverie.

"Sir?" She looked at him and noticed he was pointing to a spot in the sky above the cliff.

"What the hell is that?" he asked curiously.

Sam turned her attention to the cloudless blue sky and squinted. A dark shape, growing larger by the moment, was apparently dropping out of the heavens. By its trajectory, Sam guessed it would land almost on top of them. Panic swept over her. "I don't know," she said anxiously, "but it's heading right for us."

Jack was about to reply, when suddenly, a look of dread passed over his features. A loud, emphatic expletive split the air. "Get behind something!" he ordered, pulling out his P-90. "It's a Goa'uld shuttle!"

One glance from Sam confirmed his words. Immediately, she dropped behind a large boulder and pulled out her own weapon. She was preparing to open fire when something very unexpected happened.

"Sam? Jack? Are you there?"

The crackling voice on their radios stopped them both dead in their tracks. Though the transmission was of very poor quality, the voice was unmistakably Daniel's.

Jack pulled his radio from his vest and spoke into it. "Danny? What the hell are you doing in a Goa'uld transport pod?"

The ship was almost on top of them by now. The noise from its engines was deafening. In seconds, it had passed directly over them, slowly descending to the ground on the other side of their camp. When it finally was settled, the ship powered down and silence once again fell on the area. In a moment, the pod's door opened, and Daniel stepped out.

"Hi guys!" He said, waving enthusiastically and walking in their general direction. However, seeing the suspicion on his friend's faces – and the guns in their hands – he stopped abruptly. "We couldn't find a ship to come get you," he yelled, "so we stole one instead."

Jack rolled his eyes and spoke into his radio. "Who's _we_?"

Suddenly remembering his radio, Daniel looked a bit embarrassed to have been yelling. "Teal'c, Anise, Jacob, and myself," he said into the device.

Sam's head shot up. "My Dad's here?" The anticipation in her voice was obvious.

Suddenly, a tall, robed figure stepped out from behind Daniel. With a squeal of delight, Sam put her weapon away and charged across the clearing. Daniel, they knew, could have been taken over by a Goa'uld. But Jacob, already host to a symbiote, was safe from that particular threat. Seeing her father had evidently put Sam's mind at ease.

Jack watched as Sam embraced her father. With a sigh of relief, he, too, put away his P-90. Walking across the camp, he approached Daniel with a smile. "Sorry about the reception," he said. "We just had to be sure, you know?"

Daniel waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just glad to see you guys are all right." He pointed over their heads. "Anise and Teal'c are in the ship. Are you ready to head back up?"

Sam, who'd been exchanging happy words with her father, suddenly turned to face them. "Wait," she said excitedly, "we've got some great seismic readings on the instruments back at our main camp. Can we go collect them first?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Carter, haven't we spent enough time on this godforsaken planet?"

She glared back at him. "Sir, the entire reason for this mission was to-"

He cut her off by raising his hand. "Never mind," he muttered. "I'm not arguing with you. Let's just go and get this over with." He knew that when her science was on the line, he didn't stand a chance at changing her mind.

"The transport pod can have us there in a few minutes," Daniel said. "Let's grab your stuff and get inside."

Seeing the dark glare on Jack's face, Sam smiled reassuringly. "Sir, it will just take a few minutes."

"Yeah, fine. Let's get on with it."

She stifled a grin. He really _was_ cute when frustrated.

Within minutes, the four of them had all the gear onboard the transport vessel. As the ship rose off the ground, Sam looked out the front window of the craft. "_Holy Hannah_," she breathed. From the ground, the devastation caused by the eruption was bad enough, but from the air, she could see the entire scope of the destruction. It was incredible.

Jack had been giving the approximate location of their base camp to Jacob and hadn't looked out the window until hearing Sam's exclamation. When he, too, saw the wreckage in the blast zone, he blinked in shock. "Damn," he muttered. "That was some eruption."

Daniel noted the shock on his teammates faces and nodded. "We're all pretty impressed that you guys made it through in one piece." Seeing his friends in such good health had cheered him immeasurably. Still, he was a little curious by their completely normal behavior toward each other. Daniel didn't think that he'd find them making puppy-dog eyes or anything, but he really thought he'd be picking up on something… different. It almost looked as though they'd spent the entire three weeks on this planet as nothing more than CO and second-in-command.

Tearing his eyes off his comrades, Daniel forced himself to look out the craft's window. _No, _he thought. It couldn't be possible. _Nobody_ had that much willpower. He was certain that he'd interrupted something personal that first night… and then there had been the thermal scans. Could he have read his friends so totally wrong? Had they actually decided to keep a professional distance? The interactions between the two so far appeared to support that idea.

Daniel shook his head. _What a shame._

At Jack's direction, Jacob slowly lowered the transport into a grassy clearing. "You two really had a tough hike from your original location," he said respectfully. "And that last leg was all uphill."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, my knees weren't real keen on that." He shrugged. "Still, it looks like your daughter did a pretty good job of finding a safe place to park ourselves. If we'd have been caught in that blast, we'd be toast. Literally."

Still chatting idly about their experiences, the four of them walked off the transport and into the remains of Sam and Jack's base camp. As Sam rushed around, gathering equipment, the three men wandered over to the remnants of the campfire. Settling down on logs, they waited for Sam to finish.

"Sounds like you guys haven't had an uneventful trip, either." Jack leaned backward, looking at Daniel and Jacob expectantly.

"Yeah. At first, we couldn't get in touch with Jacob. The only way we could negotiate a rescue from the Tok'ra was to help them hijack one of Anubis' gunships." Daniel tried to sound diplomatic, in deference to Jacob's symbiote, but he couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Jacob sighed. "I wasn't very happy with the Council when I returned home and heard what had happened."

Nodding, Daniel agreed with that statement. "It was pretty impressive, actually. Jacob really helped us out a lot. I'm not sure we-"

Suddenly, Jacob shot up from his relaxed, seated position, startling both Daniel and Jack with his intensity. "You son of a _bitch!_" he bellowed, lunging directly at Jack.

For his part, Jack couldn't have been more surprised if he'd suddenly found himself on fire. Combat reflexes kicked in and he was able to roll away from the angry Tok'ra's charge, but he was completely baffled by the cause of the attack. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Not to be denied, Jacob moved with superhuman speed and yanked Jack to his feet. "I trusted you!" he roared. "For that matter, so did your government!" Then, before his prey could escape, Jacob's fist shot out and met Jack's jaw with a resounding _thump_.

The whole incident had happened so quickly, Daniel had barely had time to stand up before Jack was crumpling to the ground. Looking at Jacob like he'd lost his mind, he rushed over to Jack's woozy, though still conscious form.

"_Dad!_" Sam had apparently witnessed the seemingly unprovoked attack and had instantly run to intercept her father. "What's the matter with you?" She stood in between her father and Jack, a look of fear and concern on her face. Clearly, she though he'd gone crazy.

Not willing to shove his daughter out of the way, Jacob instead turned around and dropped to his knees. When he stood back up, he held something small and square in his hands. Glaring at his daughter, he held it out to her.

It was a condom wrapper.

Daniel felt the air in his lungs evaporate. _Oh, hell._ Looking at his two friends, he was unsurprised to see them glaring directly at him.

"Dad, wait." Sam stepped forward and snapped the wrapper out of his hands. Flushing at what her father was implying, she still managed to speak matter-of-factly. "Daniel sent these over with our supplemental gear."

"What the hell for?" Jacob, if anything, looked more angry than he had been, upon hearing of Daniel's involvement.

Jack slowly picked himself up off the ground and spoke in a calm, if somewhat annoyed fashion. "Christ, Jacob. You were in the military. You know damn well what condoms are used for out in the field."

Suddenly, some of the anger seemed to lift from his expression. "Muzzle protection." It was a statement, not a question. Turning, he examined his daughter very carefully. "That's _all_ you used these for?"

Sam felt herself turning beet red. "_Dad,_" she hissed, mortification evident in her words, "why on earth would you think otherwise?"

Jacob stared at her unflinchingly. "Because Teal'c let it slip how your CO had vowed to keep you safe from the 'Big Bad Wolf.' I could just imagine those words coming out of his mouth-" he said, pointing at Jack, "-and I didn't like the tone I heard him using in my head. Don't think I'm stupid, Sam. You're a beautiful woman. The two of you, stranded out here, by yourselves…" He stared piercingly at her. "You think anyone wouldn't be tempted in the same situation?"

Sam's crimson face reflected anger and embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry to be the one to dispel your delusions, Dad. But nothing happened. Daniel was smart enough to send the condoms because he knew that the gritty ash from the eruption was likely to damage our weapons if we couldn't protect them. You can see by looking around that it was a good idea. There must be millions of tons of that dust around, and it gets into everything. As for the Big Bad Wolf," she said, lifting her t-shirt slightly, "you can see he was very real. Thankfully, the Colonel is a good shot." She glared at her father. "He saved my life, Dad. He really _did_ protect me from the Big Bad Wolf."

Jacob saw the evidence of the attack on his daughter's ribs and grew pale. Suddenly contrite, he turned back to Jack. "Hell, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm just an overprotective father who's been on the edge for weeks, worried about her safety. Can you forgive me?"

Seeing the angry, red welts on Sam's ribs caused a tremor to run through Jack. He had no idea why they caused such a visceral reaction within him, but it was all he could do to keep from trembling at the sight of them. He'd been so wrapped up in his discomfort, he almost missed Jacob's apology. Tearing his eyes away, he sighed. "Don't apologize to me," he muttered. "Apologize to her. I can see why you might not trust me, but your daughter has much better judgment than you just gave her credit for."

Jacob flinched as if he'd been struck. He slowly turned to his daughter, who was tucking the hem of her t-shirt back into her pants. "Sweetheart, I'm-"

"It's fine, Dad." She cut him off, sounding tired. "I just want to get off this damn planet. We can talk about this later, okay?"

As Jacob helped Sam collect the rest of her gear, Daniel leveled an assessing look at his friend. If he didn't feel something completely different in his gut, he'd _swear_ the two of them really mean what they'd said just now.

Jack saw Daniel examining him and glared. "You and those damn condoms," he muttered. "I assure you, Danny, we weren't amused."

Daniel turned away from his friend, struggling to keep the surprise and disappointment out of his eyes. Apparently, he'd put too much faith in the strength of their emotional attachment to each other. "Teal'c thought it was funny," he tossed back over his shoulder.

Jack growled. "Teal'c? Since when does Teal'c think _anything's_ funny?"


	26. Epilogue: Back to Earth

A/N: Well, here it is. The END of "Learned by Heart, Kept in Mind." These past few chapters have been a blast to write, but I amready to put this to rest. Eight updates and 31,792 words written (not just posted, but _written_) in eight days.

Your feedback is amazing. I cannot tell you how much it brightens my day when people all over the globe care enough about my work to tell me what they think of it. Good, bad or indifferent, your comments have touched me beyond belief. Thank you.

As I said before, the third part in this trilogy (which, originally, was only going to be a quick short story, go figure.) is next on my project list. The first 4 chapters are already up, so feel free to start reading. Promise I'll be right on it.

And, so… (Drum roll, please…)

* * *

Epilogue 

Sam slammed a pair of pliers down on her workbench with enough force to shake every instrument resting upon it. In truth, it was all she could do to keep from performing a similar act with her _head._ The three days since her return from P5X-918 had been full of frustration and annoyances. She had no idea why she'd been so on-edge since getting back to the SGC, but there was no denying her short fuse and general inability to concentrate. Something was bothering her, though she had no idea what it was.

To make matters even worse, she'd gotten her period that morning. Why this bothered her so much was completely beyond her. Sure, it sucked to have the inconvenience right when everything else seemed to be falling into the toilet, but it was hardly worth getting upset about. And yet, when she'd realized her cycle was starting that morning, she'd mysteriously burst into tears. Hormones, she supposed, even though nothing like that had ever happened before.

Her most recent aggravation was a naquadah generator that was supposed modified for improved efficiency. However, so far, all Sam had actually managed to do was fry two of the main circuits. It would now be several more hours of work before the damn thing worked again at all. The combined stress of the past few days was enough to set her teeth on edge.

A tentative knock at her door pulled her attention away from the broken reactor. The lean, rugged figure in her doorway drew a smile from her lips, in spite of her crummy morning. "Hi, sir."

Jack looked a bit hesitant. "Is it safe to come in? Siler told me you almost beheaded him yesterday when he dropped one of your do-hickeys on the floor by accident."

Sam flushed slightly. She _had_ been short-tempered with the staff since she'd gotten back, and she wasn't very proud of her behavior. "Yeah, I've had better weeks," she mumbled, looking sheepish.

Apparently satisfied that she wasn't going to inflict bodily harm on him, Jack wandered into her lab, examining his second-in-command's workbench. The area, which was usually clean enough to eat off of, was currently littered with a crazy assortment of wires, tools, and beeping instruments. "Jeez, Carter," he commented disbelievingly, "you _must_ be having a tough time. _My_ office is neater than this."

In spite of the less-than-flattering comments, Sam only felt the urge to smile. "I find that hard to believe," she said dryly. "Remember that time we found a petrified popcorn ball under all the reports in your in-box?"

Clearly not interested in her attempted subject-change, Jack just glared at her for a moment. When he spoke again, he pretty much ignored her last statement. "So," he asked pointedly, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Sam stiffened. "Nothing's going on." Her words were clipped and defensive.

Jack raised a hand. "Carter, don't get all mad at me. I was just asking because… well… nobody wants to come anyplace near your lab. They're all terrified of you. I figured if you were really acting half as badly as everyone is claiming, there might be a problem."

Sam smashed her hand down on her workbench with a loud crash. "I said, there's no damn problem!" Then, as her words sank in, her eyes grew wide. Belatedly, she added a lame, "Sir."

The 'sir' made Jack smile. Leave it to Carter to follow protocol even when blowing a gasket. "All right," he said reasonably, "I'm not gonna pry. But if you need to talk, you know where I am."

Sam sighed miserably. "I wish I could tell you what's bothering me, but I honestly haven't a clue." She shrugged. "I'm sure it's just readjusting to being back here. I've got three weeks of back-logged work to take care of, and most of it needed to be done yesterday."

Jack heard her reasoning, but didn't completely buy it. Carter lived on stress. The fact that it was bothering her now spoke of something bigger going on. Apparently, however, the issue was either too sensitive to talk about, or it really was something she couldn't identify. Either way, there wasn't much he could do about it. "Well then, I'll let you get back to work."

She nodded. "Thanks for stopping by, sir. I appreciate the gesture."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking out. Just before reaching the door, however, he looked back over his shoulder. "Carter?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

She looked at him. "Yes, sir?"

A small, enigmatic smile appeared on his face. "You wanna go out for some pizza and beer later?"

She was about to beg off, citing her horrible workload, when the significance of his question sank in. Pizza and beer. A smile of her own began to spread over her previously-grim features. "19:00 work for you?"

He nodded once. "You got it. I'll meet ya topside and we'll head over together."

As he strode from her lab, Sam felt a lightness begin to overtake her spirit.

Maybe things weren't quite so bad after all.

* * *

Sitting in his office with both feet up on his desk, Daniel shook his head in Teal'c's general direction. "I'm telling you," he said emphatically, "it was like nothing had happened between them. I'd have _sworn_ I was going to find things drastically changed between them, but when we dropped in, they were exactly the same as they've always been." He wrinkled his forehead in frustration. "I've usually got better instincts than this." 

Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps they were simply misleading you. If they wished to keep their affair clandestine, then they may have simply been acting for your benefit."

Daniel sighed. "You could be right," he admitted, "though if they _were_ acting, they both deserve Oscars. They were very convincing."

Looking puzzled, Teal'c inclined his head. "Who is Oscar?"

Smiling in spite of himself, Daniel was about to explain when a familiar voice floated in from the hallway.

"Danny! Teal'c! Good to see ya." Jack walked in, carrying a cardboard box. His face was set in a cheerful smile.

Daniel looked at him oddly. "You're in an awfully good mood," he noted.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just really glad to have my television back." He paused. "Not to mention flush-toilets and real, hydrated food."

"I suppose I can understand that," Daniel agreed. "You catch up on all your Simpson's episodes?"

"Yes," Jack replied, "and thank you for taping them for me."

Daniel shrugged. "Thank Teal'c. It was his idea."

The large Jaffa merely bowed his head briefly in acknowledgement.

Jack clapped a hand on Teal'c's back. "T, my man, you're a kindred spirit." Dropping the box on Daniel's desk, he looked at the archaeologist with an evil grin. "So, Danny, I hear you had some fun with Anise while I was gone."

Looking at Teal'c with a stricken expression, Daniel spoke stiffly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack wasn't about to give up on his teasing. "Well," he explained gleefully, "I understand you weren't getting anywhere with negotiations, so you used your magical puppy-dog eyes on her." His smile grew truly wicked as he continued. "It's _my_ understanding that you buttered her up with sexual favors."

Daniel glared at Jack. "There were _no_ sexual favors granted. And if _someone_," he said, turning his glare on Teal'c, "could keep their mouth shut, I wouldn't have to explain this to you."

Teal'c gazed at Daniel levelly. "I did not divulge this information to him, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked confused. Nobody else knew about his, er, _unconventional_ diplomatic methods except Teal'c and… Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. "So, Jack," he said knowingly, "Did Freya want to work off some of Anise's frustration with you? I'm sure she must have needed _someone_ to talk to about recent events."

Jack's face instantly grew dark and menacing. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered. Obviously eager to end the discussion now that the teasing had turned back upon himself, Jack pointed to the box on the desk. "That's got all the stuff from your pack in it. Carter found it when we were surveying the blast zone. Most of it is pretty well trashed, but we thought you might want to look it over before we tossed it out."

Still smiling from his sound victory in this recent verbal sparring match, Daniel nodded absently. "Sure, Jack. Thanks for bringing it." As his friend turned and left the room, he called out after him, "Tell Freya I said 'hi!'"

Jack's only response was a wordless, single-fingered salute.

Laughing, Daniel turned his attention back to Teal'c. "That was fun." Then, opening the box, he began rummaging through its contents.

Teal'c shook his head. "The Tauri have a very odd sense of fun."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, probably. But I can't help it. I _never_ get to tease him back." Suddenly, Daniel made a noise of excitement. "Hey, look at this!" Reaching into the box, he pulled out the heavily damaged camcorder he'd brought with him on the mission. "Damn," he muttered after inspecting it closely. "This looks beyond repair."

Nodding, Teal'c agreed. "It is, as O'Neill would say, 'toast.'" He paused to gauge Daniel's reaction to the phrase. Once satisfied that the expression was suitable, Teal'c continued speaking. "Perhaps the tape is still useful?"

Daniel looked at the warrior with surprise. "That's a darn good idea, Teal'c. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Standing up, he quickly took the five steps to a small television/VCR combo used to review his mission recordings. In a few moments, he had the small tape from the camcorder situated into the VHS adapter. Plugging the tape into the VCR, he hit rewind. "I don't think I had more than a few minutes of video on this," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I got a few shots of the ruined city in the valley, and maybe one of the gate." When, after a few more seconds, the tape hadn't finished rewinding, he looked confusedly at Teal'c. "Maybe I left the tape running?" He was about to eject the cassette for further inspection when suddenly, the machine clicked to a stop. Hitting play, Daniel was excited to see the images he'd taken of the ruined city materialize on the screen. "It still works!" he exclaimed happily. "Thanks, Teal'c. This was a great idea."

The large Jaffa merely shrugged. "You would have thought of it eventually."

Daniel was about to reply, when, suddenly, the video cut out. "Wow. I really didn't take more than a few seconds of tape." He was about to hit the eject button when the sound of a familiar sarcastic voice emitted from the speakers.

_"Well, not to diminish your geekish glee, but this camera isn't going to be taking pictures of anything."_ A pause and some shuffling noises could be heard before Jack continued._ "The light goes on, but nothing appears on the screen."_

Daniel blinked. "Sounds like Jack was trying to get the camera working."

_"Drat."_

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged quick glances. Unquestionably, the second, feminine voice belonged to Sam. "Apparently, Major Carter was also trying to help," Teal'c said softly.

_"C'mon, Carter, look on the bright side. No camera means we won't waste any time taking boring pictures of fallen trees."_

Daniel smiled. That was Jack, all right.

_"Boring pictures of fallen trees? Jack, we're talking about firsthand data of alien geological phenomena! This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to–" _

The two men listening to the tape then heard Sam's voice stop mid-sentence. At first, Daniel thought that the camera had finally cut out, and was again ready to eject the tape. However, as he reached for the button, a small, breathless noise whispered out from the speaker.

Suddenly, Daniel's eyes grew wide. Could he be hearing what he _thought_ he was hearing?

_"You were saying?"_

The note of satisfaction in Jack's voice left no doubt in Daniel's mind. His gaze flew to Teal'c's. "Did you just hear that?" he asked incredulously.

_"I have no idea. But clearly it wasn't as important as I thought it was." _Sam's voice was breathy and intimate.

Teal'c's mouth twitched up in the corner. "Indeed," he said, answering Daniel's question.

_"This might not be a bad place to set up camp for the night."_

Daniel's jaw dropped open. The suggestive note in Sam's words was obvious.

_"Camp?__ But it's barely past noon. Even if we walk back to retrieve our packs, it won't be much past two o'clock. We could probably reach the cliff by tonight if we keep moving."_

Rolling his eyes, Daniel shook his head. "Jack, Jack, Jack! _Listen_ to what the girl is saying." Teal'c, also hearing Jack's complete cluelessness, couldn't repress a smile.

_"Walking to the base of the cliff isn't a bad idea, but I can think of better ways to spend the afternoon…" _This time, Sam's sensual tone was beyond blatant.

Suddenly, Daniel looked at Teal'c again. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't be listening to this," he speculated aloud.

_"Oh!" _Jack's voice now held understanding. In spite of Daniel's intention to shut off the tape, the novelty of the conversation between his friends was really too much to resist. Besides, Teal'c wasn't exactly lunging for the eject button, either.

_"You know,"_ Jack's voice continued,_ "that obstacle course really took a lot out of me. Maybe we'd better _rest_ before we go back for our stuff." _Now it was his voice which sounded blatantly suggestive.

In spite of the personal nature of the tape, Daniel couldn't suppress a chuckle at how completely un-Jack-like the voice on the tape was. The Jack O'Neill he knew never let his guard down that far.

_"Well, I can't have you getting tired, can I? After all, you old guys are pretty fragile. I wouldn't want you to strain anything,"_

Even Teal'c had to smile at Sam's witty retort.

_"Old guys?"_ Jack was clearly pretending to sound offended. _"And, let me get this straight: You wouldn't want me to strain anything? If I were you, Carter, I'd worry more about what _you_ might strain this afternoon."_

Daniel felt a flush creep into his cheeks. Maybe now would be a good time to-

_"Whatever you say, sir."_Sam's words were carried by a breathless, carefree laugh. At that point, no further words were spoken, but Daniel could clearly hear the sounds of… _other_ activities.

Lunging forward, he slammed his finger into the "stop" button. Looking up at Teal'c, he saw the same amused shock on the Jaffa's features that certainly must be on his own. "Teal'c," he said quietly, "You do know what this means, right?"

The warrior nodded once, slowly growing serious. "O'Neill and Major Carter will need our support."

Daniel looked quietly at the floor. "Yeah," he agreed. As he considered the implications of what he'd just heard, Daniel felt the respect he felt for his friends grow exponentially. In the face of what was clearly a deep, personal relationship, both of the Air Force officers had chosen their duties over their feelings. It was humbling. Daniel was not sure he would have made the same choice. Suddenly realizing something else, his head snapped up and he once again focused on Teal'c. "Hey, can you-"

Before he'd even finished his sentence, the Jaffa smiled knowingly. "I will put it in the same 'safe place' as the thermal images."

Daniel nodded, glad to know it would be safe. Then, slowly, a smile spread over his face.

Well, hot damn. He'd been right after all.

* * *

A/N: Now go read _Reap What Is Sown_ if you want the real happy ending. 


End file.
